


小心轻放，保持干燥

by Lynch (Lynchaos)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (a little)Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchaos/pseuds/Lynch
Summary: 简介：巴基在逐渐取回的记忆里得到了一些诡异的东西，这让他在半睡半醒的时候变得有些不像冬兵，后来他醒着的时候也不再像冬兵。史蒂夫被迫接受现代观点，娜塔莎订购了半打彩虹色手环，史塔克先生举双手赞同一场集体婚礼；“你只能活一次（YOLO），……好吧也可能是两次，”班纳博士总结道，克林特和山姆趁机在复仇者会议上第三次提出了把墨镜列入常规补给的动议。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 20140909  
> 完成于队二时期的古老作品，所有人关系都很好

　　

　　史蒂夫应该早点意识到，至少在那天凌晨他被以一种超出预期的方式唤醒时就该有所警觉了。

　　那时他正做着一个模糊不清的梦，那片混沌的主要成分是苹果派、李子酒和阳光，还有所有他喜欢的人；从身体一侧传来的温暖气息让舒适感有增无减。外面静悄悄的，没有枪炮声，空气也清洁干燥，闻不到一点硝药味儿。他明天或许有个演讲，也可能是一整天假，一时还不能确定。唯一不对劲的大概只有床太软了。他昨晚是睡在了棉花堆上吗？

　　他意识到自己醒了，不是因为行军号或是别的什么；唤醒他的是在黑暗中贴着他脸颊的手掌，还有他的挚友低声叫他名字的声音：可能有什么事发生了，但应该不是坏事，因此反应慢点也无妨。

　　“史蒂夫？史蒂夫，醒醒，”巴基说，“你把你的手机落在客厅了。娜塔莎在找你。”

　　娜塔莎。

　　娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫？

　　这么说，神盾局是有了什么紧急任务，……等一下。

　　史蒂夫猛地睁开了眼睛。

　　外面静悄悄的，没有枪炮声。空气也清洁干燥，闻不到一点硝药味儿。黑暗里有个人坐在他的床边，手臂环过他陷在鸭绒枕头里的头顶，手掌贴着他的右脸颊，手指落在他的下巴上。一大半隐没在黑暗里，剩下的金属手臂泛出一点银光，巴基·巴恩斯正睡眼惺忪地向下望着他。

　　同时他也是冬兵，那个三个月来坚持独自睡在客厅沙发上，多数时间里不是很困惑就是很警觉，直到前一晚史蒂夫和他说晚安时还只是反应有限地点了点头的饱受磨难的战士。

　　他知道巴基在黑暗里会感到比较自在，但不知道他会这么自在。

　　亲密、松弛的肢体接触？温和舒适的嗓音？自然、没有威胁性，以致于史蒂夫根本没发现他接近自己的气息？

　　史蒂夫在白天时连想都不敢想。

　　巴基确定他已经醒了，就把还在振动着发出细小噪音的手机搁在他的床头柜上，悄无声息地又回了他的客厅。

　　队长脑子一片麻木地接了电话，勉强记下娜塔莎给他的地点，接着走进洗手间，花了两分钟往脸上浇着冷水，来确保自己真的清醒过来，顺便处理好他滚烫的脸。

　　他一直也没怎么搞清那到底是不是个梦，直到一个星期后又发生了一次类似的。

　　

　　巴基挺喜欢罗曼诺夫探员，这是件仔细想想还算合理的事儿。首先，娜塔莎是个美女（他其实不怎么记得这个红发悍女，冬兵的部分他只记得清最后这次任务，而就史蒂夫从他的档案里读到的，在那之前还有许多口味更重的，史蒂夫暂时还不打算跟他谈这些）；而当他听说娜塔莎曾两次从冬兵手上死里逃生之后，他对她的敬意显然提高了至少二十个百分点。

　　基于这种审美，那天晚上他们窝在沙发上连着看了两部霹雳娇娃。

　　史蒂夫不知道它们算不算好电影，但反正鹰眼已经拉着他看过一次了，所以这次他在第二部的开头就睡着了。

　　他是被硌醒的，在巴基把他，呃……拖回他的卧室的时候。

　　他得说，是他的错。不该指望既然他已经占了沙发，巴基就得自觉地和他交换，睡到那张软得像棉花糖的床上去。

　　巴基把他从自己背上掀到他的床上，史蒂夫立刻就陷进了弹簧床垫里，同时遗憾地发现自己已经差不多醒了。

　　紧接着，巴基——冬兵——做了一件让史蒂夫彻底清醒过来的事。他把被单拉到懒得睁眼的队长下巴附近，随后非常自然地低下头，在他的额头上亲了一下，甚至没忘了用手拢着垂下来的长发。

　　在巴基打算再次转身消失在客厅的黑暗里时，史蒂夫跳了起来，飞快地拧亮了他的床头灯。

　　“巴基？”他努力要问得自然点，不顾自己心跳如鼓。“……那是个晚安吻吗？”

　　他的好友转过身来瞪着他，又迷惑又困得很不耐烦。

　　“……我想是吧。我以前也这么做过。”他说，“你说我们很亲近，我想起来的那些片段也是这么告诉我的。”

　　“……那里有你亲我额头的片段？”

　　巴基点了点头。“我帮你盖好被子，然后就这么做了。”就完全和刚才他做的一样。不同的是这次史蒂夫很惊讶，这说明里头有什么不对的地方。“……那时你还是个小个子。”他补充道，打了个呵欠，满心都只想着回他的沙发上睡觉。

　　“巴基？”队长看着他，“……我不知道这件事。”这会儿倒是他才像失忆的那个了，史蒂夫想。“你是说，你曾经……”

　　巴基一时有点摸不着头脑。随后他仔细想了几秒钟，明白了过来。

　　“哦，当然了。是这样……”他朝着床边的反方向移开了一点，“那时你在生病，发着烧，睡得像昏迷。你当然……不知道，我是说，”巴基皱起了眉，史蒂夫注意到他似乎不太确定该把手放在哪儿。“对不起。我是不是刚刚把你最好的朋友变成了你的暗恋者？”他对着队长的床头灯问。

　　

　　队长花了好几天的时间才让沮丧的冬兵相信那只是个纯洁的，兄弟间的吻，不管以前还是现在。有点像哥哥对他体弱多病的小弟弟的那种，但是更平等——更不像亲情一些。就是纯粹的亲密朋友间表示爱的方式，没有什么不对的，显然不应该用现代人特有的复杂目光看待。想想看，那可是在七十年前，哪有人会往同性恋那方面想呢？从来没人质疑过他们的纯洁关系。

　　最终巴基相当勉强地接受了他从维基百科那里现学现卖的“bromance之区别于homosexual”的讲解，但史蒂夫自己其实也不是那么确定了。这都是斯塔克的错，打从他在史蒂夫家见过了巴基，他就叫人陆陆续续地送来了许多看起来就可疑的书和影碟，企图用封面是两个男人，和封面是好几个男人的文艺作品们逐步占领队长家的电视柜。史蒂夫想史塔克大概在贾维斯的帮助下把世界上所有相关题材的东西都堆过来了（他当然不知道，在现代，实际数字远远不止这个）。有天他和巴基在一起看了其中一部电影，接着他就再也不想动那一堆让人尴尬的艺术了。

　　但至少他知道了如果，只是说如果，他想要一个拥抱，或是一个晚安吻——在额头或者脸颊上，说真的，no homo——困得睁不开眼时的巴基会满足他的。“夜里十二点到三点，”他在笔记本上写，“是巴基的‘为什么不’时间。他会表现得就像巴基以前一样，对我的所有提议说‘为什么不？’。”他把这个归入了年度最佳事实的头三个。顺带一提，列表上的第一条是巴基还活着，第二条是巴基搬来和他一起住了。

　　

　　史蒂夫私底下跟班纳博士谈过一次，关于巴基在深夜有时会进入的“为什么不”模式。

　　他大概讲了五分钟，或许要多些，因为需要铺垫不少背景知识；布鲁斯·班纳博士摘下眼镜，疲惫地用手指肚揉搓眼皮：“我还以为我是个核物理学家，而不是心理咨询师什么的……”

　　“真抱歉，博士，”队长觉得很过意不去，“我实在不知道还能问谁。”如果他不想被嘲笑到死，或者第二天就让这件事在神盾局里传开的话。后者显然还会给他家带来一大堆的企图留宿者，这就有点太困难了。

　　“不不，没什么，至少你比托尼简洁得多了。”博士说，“但我没听出你被困扰了……？”

　　“哦……其实我只是想知道为什么会这样，这有点，诡异，你知道。就像你的室友会在晚上变成另外一个人。虽然是我熟悉的那个，但还是挺诡异的。”

　　“好吧。我只能用猜的，但我想不会是什么特别严重的问题。你知道，他们对他做的那些事……那些记忆，他不是不记得了，只是想不起来。他会想起来的，但是需要时间。有些习惯会先回来，然后才是具体的场景、事件，多数也可能是非线性的。而困倦让他放松，睡在你身边也让他放松，他的本能就起作用了。”

　　“我没和他睡在一起。”队长脸红了。

　　“噢，当然你没有。”布鲁斯把眼镜戴了回去，“不管怎样，这说明他确实在好起来，只是完全清醒时还没法解除他的‘冬兵式’戒备。

　　“或许你可以好好利用这个，去……我是说，帮他。”博士耸了耸肩，“促进记忆恢复什么的。只要记得祈祷他别在意识不太清醒的时候变回冬兵就行。”

　　

　　史蒂夫接受了班纳博士这个合理得要命的建议。有一天，队长在夜里去排出睡前和巴基一起喝得太多的啤酒，经过卧室通往客厅的敞开的门时，他注意到巴基蜷缩在他的沙发上，睡得实在不能算舒适。于是他就只是走近他，用手指碰着他的肩膀，对他说：“嘿，巴克，你想到里屋来睡吗？我有一张双人床，你可以和我一起。那里更适合你的身高。”

　　“为什么不呢？”巴基在半梦半醒间嘟哝道。

　　所以他们 **现在** 睡在一起了。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

　　

　　史蒂夫必须要说，他“说服”巴基和他分享一张床并非完全出于想让他的好友睡得舒服些的人道主义精神。实际上，或许刚好相反：这涉及到一场争论，关于地板和床垫的选择问题。

　　

　　史蒂夫和山姆在布鲁克林找到巴基时，他正在那里迷路。当然，冬兵自己可不这么觉得。

　　布鲁克林的街道和那些老照片里的相比变了太多，他无法只靠着那些零星的资料找到詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯或是美国队长的家，可这又不是他的错。他原本试着回了一次九头蛇的集合地，但发现那家银行正在被CIA、NSA或是别的什么A清场（现代美国的组织太复杂，他还有点适应不来），似乎已经没有他的什么事儿了。所以他现在在这里，现代化的街道通向四方，他只是漫无目的地走着。但你还是不能叫这个“迷路”，毕竟他并没有一个确定的目的地，也就不能算是迷失方向。只是强烈的阳光让他觉得很不舒服。完全出于偶然，他转进了某条看起来会比较凉快的小巷，紧接着就意识到自己中了埋伏。

　　显然，那个没穿着制服的傻大个儿和他换了新翅膀的伙伴早就盯上他了。如果你的对手比你自己了解你更多，你第一个想要去的地方，也将是他们第一个会想去那里找你的地方。这会儿，美国队长带着一脸打算跟一只流浪猫套近乎时的那种诚恳堵在他的面前，猎鹰则用他的新制服发出大而无当的呼呼风声，从巷子的另一头朝他俯冲。

　　“巴基，”金发男人说，“巴基。听着，不，先别——”

　　攻击，或者脱离战斗；这两个动作被深深植根于他的行动模式之中。他不是很想把精力花在伤害这个他顺手救过一次，此前显然还认识了很久的人上，于是剩下的那个反应就充分地占了上风。

　　他压低身体躲开试图冲撞他肩膀的鸟人，接着迅速后退，打算从罗杰斯面前撤离。

　　接着史蒂夫扑了出去，肩膀沉重地撞在他的腰上，使他立刻毫无悬念地失去了平衡。

　　冬兵被搞懵了。因为这根本不是一个战士的正确做法。如果你试图牢牢地抱着某个人的大腿，脸贴在他的肚子上把他拖倒在地，你紧接着就会发现很难从地上爬起来进行防御或是反击。只有打算和对手同归于尽的蠢货才会这么做。但美国队长不管这些。趁着冬兵在发愣的空当，他尽可能快地直起身子，确保把冬兵的两只手分别固定在自己的膝盖底下（右膝生疼），双手则牢牢按住他的肩膀，迫使他向上看着自己。猎鹰降落在队长身后，越过他的肩头往这边望。

　　“巴基，看着我。”他说，“你认识我。我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是你的朋友。我不打算做任何伤害你的事，所以拜托，先别急着逃走。”

　　罗杰斯压着他肩膀的方式更像是说服而非制服，这就是为什么他没有立刻照着他毫无防备的胯下来上一膝盖——而是望着他那张紧张兮兮的漂亮脸蛋，感到一股他无法完全理解的，掺杂着十足焦躁的热流在悄悄漫开。

　　“听我说。你是巴基·巴恩斯，跟我一样，来自布鲁克林……我是说，你的真名是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，‘巴基’是个——”

　　冬兵皱起了眉。有那么一个瞬间，史蒂夫以为他是想起了什么。但接着他开口了，声音生硬得好像纪念碑底座上的花岗岩。

　　“我已经知道巴基是谁了。”

　　“噢，说真的？”猎鹰听着很惊喜。冬兵舔了舔嘴唇，感到鸭舌帽正从他额头上滑开。

　　“我去了你的博物馆。”他说。

　　在那儿，冬兵跟着一队在志愿者的带领下参观博物馆的观光客后面，第一次完整地听到了美国队长官方版本的，迄今为止的一生。

　　满怀热情地带着人群穿行在展览品和解说屏之间的是个蓄着沙金色长发和胡须的年轻男人，据他的介绍，他是某电子产品体验店的员工，但以后每周的这个下午都会到这里做志愿服务。至于原因，他本人也热心地说明了。

　　“其实，”在咆哮突击队的制服展示区前，长发男人总算找到了循环播放的旁白的空隙，略嫌兴奋地喘了口气，用一种宣布本世纪最伟大的秘密的语气告诉他的听众：“我见过美国队长。活的。我是说，本人。”

　　人群里10岁以下的孩子们纷纷发出吸气的声音。

　　“他看起来是什么样子的？”一个鸭舌帽上面有颗星星的男孩问，“他穿着他的制服吗？”

　　“没有。当时他们在执行秘密任务，所以队长穿着便装。当然我一眼就认出来了，我立刻表示，有任何需要我都可以帮忙。他看起来——”

　　人们都等着他往下讲，连冬兵也稍稍屏住了呼吸。

　　“他看起来——”

　　男人卡住了。显然他在边回忆，边寻找一个合适的形容，很难说他是被难倒了，还是沉浸在回忆的光辉一刻里。最终他叹了一口气。

　　“我会说那是我见过最接近于完美的男人。”为了戏剧效果，他环顾四周，盯上了冬兵，只因为他看起来格外不为所动。

　　然后男人忍不住又多看了他几眼。这个年轻人穿着不怎么合身，也不太干净的皮夹克，梳向脑后的棕色头发显得脏兮兮的。他一个人呆在人群的角落，没有佩戴任何上面印着星星的饰品（虽然实际上他左臂上确实有一颗），身上也没有蓝白红的经典配色，还很严肃，没有一点儿像是超级英雄粉丝的迹象。他觉着他有点杀气腾腾的。最好是错觉。

　　“呃，”男人有点畏缩地对着他补充道，语气很类似于辩白。“我是说，他就像是‘帅哥’的模板。你知道我的意思。”

　　身边有几个人的视线在他神情的指点下转了过来，冬兵只好转过身，快步走开。他都还没来得及仔细看清楚展台上到底站了几个人。他再次压低帽檐，不想以任何形式引人注意。但紧接着一抬头，他就看到了在屏幕上闪烁着的、足有三英尺高的自己的肖像，搞得他惊讶得几乎忘了要保持低调。

　　如果要在冬兵最近一次的记忆历程里挑出几个格外糟的时刻，这要算一个。接着是和美国队长交手时的全部。然后就是现在了。

　　“啊，”罗杰斯明显地停顿了几秒，然后声音发起抖来。“噢——。那真是棒极了！所以你已经——”

　　“不。”

　　“……”

　　“我没有。”

　　冬兵向上怨愤地瞪着这个金发男人。史蒂夫·罗杰斯本身就足够让他头疼了（字面上的），现在他还带着个背上有双人工翅膀的家伙，拿四只眼睛对一双眼睛进行暴力镇压。而史蒂夫看着他，只觉得没人会忍心逼迫带着这种表情的巴基做任何事。 **没有人** 。

　　“噢，好的。”所以他说，“那没关系。我想我们完全可以慢慢来……”

　　男人跟他的同伴交换了一个眼神，露出问题暂时解决了的表情，同时冬兵则根本不知道自己答应了任何事。他只知道自己这次又有麻烦了，并且极有可能是一个长期的。但两天后他们回到队长在DC的公寓时，他坐在厨房里的桌前，已经学会了在有人叫“巴基”的时候及时抬头，接着他做的第一件事就是对史蒂夫的公寓展开了一次大清洗运动。

　　他确实是专业的，史蒂夫想。因为通常来说，人们会在别人床头的相框里看见自己的照片，或者发现对方有一本画满了自己肖像的速写簿时觉得尴尬，但冬兵不愧是冬兵。史蒂夫跟在他屁股后面，心惊胆战地看着他神态自若（其实是面无表情）地拉开衣柜和所有抽屉，搜查每一个角落；在史蒂夫惊慌地制止他继续翻动某本备忘录时，他依然连眉毛也不动一下。

　　他把他的活儿干得又快又好。一个小时之后，冬兵把最后一只“臭虫”也淹死在玻璃杯里。

　　这有点不容易：指肚大小的各色窃听器几乎把杯子塞满了，他得稍微摇晃它才能让苏打水浸没堆在顶上的这几个。史蒂夫没特意去数，但这些耳朵，还有几只眼睛——他看着巴基把它们从冰箱、电视、CD架和他床对面的装饰画框上挨个清除——怎么也够得上两打了。

　　“哇哦，”他干巴巴地说。

　　“真是变态，”猎鹰敬畏地拿两根指头拎起杯子，那些小玩意在水里互相碰撞，沙沙作响。“老兄，你从来也不打扫房间，对不对？”

　　巴基用一根金属手指戳了戳被猎鹰放回餐桌的玻璃杯（发出清脆的叮叮声），史蒂夫敢打赌他觉得这非常滑稽，只是出于习惯才没有露出微笑。接着他随手翻出一个垃圾袋，把整只杯子都塞了进去，有点笨拙地打了个死结。

　　“不可回收，”巴基告诉心情复杂地盯着他看的史蒂夫，后者只好同意地点头。

　　那只杯子在史蒂夫搬进这间公寓时就放在碗柜里。它曾是史蒂夫最常用的一个，就在刚才巴基还用它喝了水，而现在他得想着去买些新的了。

　　

　　关于谁到底应该睡在什么地方的争论，就是从这天晚上开始的。挑起它的人是猎鹰，因为他拒绝把队长一个人留下应付可能造成威胁的冬兵。

　　“我可不希望他半夜发起疯，而你就又一次摊开双手任他把你揍得半死。”山姆说。随便哪个知道点内情的人，除了史蒂夫，都会觉得他说得有点道理。

　　他给出的解决方案是让巴基睡在队长的床上，他和队长在床的两侧打地铺；一来是因为巴基是客人，二则是为了更好地照顾这个潜在的危险人物。

　　但队长非常肯定，这个老兵只是终于找到了一个可以暂时摆脱过软的床，合情合理、正大光明地睡在地板上的理由而已。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　

　　没人能为了山姆·威尔逊拒绝跟美国队长和冬兵这两个超级人类一起去晨跑而责备他，毕竟这世界上不是每个人被人一左一右地超过一圈又一圈，都还保持得了内心的平静。山姆觉得自己的心脏足够强韧，他受得了时速七百公里的重力眩晕和海拔三千英尺的稀薄空气，擦着屁股尖飞过去的导弹他也能对付，自然也受得了一个美国队长一个小时内在他耳边说上四五次“在你左边”。但再加一倍？这就有点过了。何况多出来的那句“在你右边”（理论上）还得是从一个老是没什么表情，肯定也没什么幽默感的人嘴里说出来的，光是想想就够让人心惊胆战。

　　但如果他再仔细想想就会发现，这种担心其实有点多余。冬兵才不会好心提醒别人他要通过谁的身边。他通常的做法是挥动着着铁臂出现，搞出点不怎么好听的各种动静，在你还没反应过来之前就又消失了。

　　只留下一阵寒风。

　　然后是又一阵寒风。相隔还不满十分钟。

　　跟这个一比，紧随其后的那句“在你左边”简直亲切极了。美国队长总是这么体贴入微，温暖如春。

　　山姆实在不明白自己为什么要来自取其辱。

　　他简直要怀念起自己从前一个人的时候。特区的清晨清凉宜人，他喜欢在整个城市醒来、发出嘈杂响动之前，顶着晨星抢先呼吸些湿漉漉的空气；这会让他觉得自己至少不是这个城市里比较糟的那部分。而现在，他对着其实有点闷人的空气大喘特喘，却一点儿高兴不起来。

　　他知道自己的赢面是零，还是忍不住跑得太快了，最后只有挣扎着完成定额，朝树下跋涉。另两个人已经在那儿了，史蒂夫在对冬兵说着什么，而冬兵看上去不置可否。

　　目前为止，他似乎对什么都不置可否。史蒂夫借给他他自己的补习笔记，冬兵追着他的字迹一条条了解下去，但是没有什么评论。作为在这个年代生活过的“前辈”，猎鹰费力整理出了他这个年龄段的人应该会接触过的音乐、电影、电视剧、纸牌游戏等等，他们坐在史蒂夫家的客厅里，重新开始学习这些东西。冬兵看着，听着，安静地窝在沙发的一端，很少有什么东西能引起他的反应。史蒂夫整理了他画过的大部分巴基·巴恩斯的肖像，把它们从活页本里拆出来，摞成小小的一叠，搁在餐桌的一角。

　　“这些都是你，巴基。我有时……我经常想起你来，有时候就会画一些。”

　　完成的，未完成的，铅笔的，圆珠笔的，许多。

　　“我后来去过一次大峡谷，可惜你不在，”史蒂夫谨慎地微笑了一下，“所以我就在那儿画了一张你。我知道那很蠢。但现在我想哪天可以带你本人去了。”

　　“我应该想要去大峡谷吗？”冬兵看着他。史蒂夫张了张嘴，但没发出声音。冬兵又垂下视线去看那些纸头，用一根手指小心地推开边缘，窥视埋在底下的几张。

　　“我总是在笑。”

　　冬兵说，他用了过去时和肯定句。

　　他抬起头和史蒂夫隔着半张餐桌对视，好像两个人在相距七十年的隧道两头互相望着。山姆很怕这两个人接下来会搂在一起抱头痛哭，虽然可以理解，但那真的会有点尴尬。可史蒂夫看着很镇定，至少表面如此；冬兵也是一样。山姆却觉得手边咖啡的香味变得十分呛人。要知道他小时候也和其他所有男孩一样搜集过美国队长的卡片，他们把他俩印在一起的时候不多，但一整套里依然会有那么几张。有时是咆哮突击队的合照图，有时就他们俩。那时他们已经是为美国，为自由而牺牲了的英雄。而现在他们回来了，经历很不相同，但都在这个时代又一次活着。他们就那么看着彼此，可是一切都已经改变了。

　　也或许并不是全部。史蒂夫似乎仍然不需要看他老友的表情或者开口说话就能了解他在想什么。有天傍晚他们在客厅里吃着中餐外卖，冬兵站起身时，史蒂夫说：牛奶在冷藏室的第二格，能顺便帮我拿罐啤酒吗？在同一格，谢了。一分钟之后冬兵回来，拿了一盒牛奶和两罐啤酒。他递给史蒂夫一罐，另一罐则差点砸在山姆的两腿之间，要是他没能眼疾手快地接住的话。山姆想着这肯定是老人们之间的超越时空的心灵感应在起作用。开个玩笑。不管怎么说，猎鹰虽然达不到史蒂夫的水准（他得观察），但也自觉干得不赖。肯定没几个人能靠冬兵嘴角的纹路猜出他是高兴还是不太高兴（后者居多），从他眨眼的频率确定他是惊奇还是尴尬。至于现在，猎鹰觉得气氛不错：史蒂夫在他身后洗碟子，一边哼着歌；巴基用一根金属手指在餐桌上小声打着拍子，两个小节之后他发现山姆在看，就把手收到了桌下。从他的细微表情来看，他的心情也算不错。

　　所以，“巴基，”山姆问，“我能叫你‘巴基’吗？”

　　其实对于直呼名字这事儿，山姆一向是不问就做的。比如对史蒂夫，他就没问过，一切都进展得很顺利。但换了是冬兵，他还是有点不想那么随便。可能是因为捞不出多少回忆，没有脚踏在过去人生经历的实地上，他看起来有颗特别脆弱的内心，同时左臂坚硬如铁。不，那东西肯定比铁结实多了。可能还有被当空撕翅膀的惨痛经历在影响他，说真的那绝对是记忆犹新。何况他眼中还长含泪水，使人不愿轻举妄动。

　　冬兵看了他一眼，其实没说什么。但看那意思，要么是“不”，要么就是“你敢”。

　　“好吧，”猎鹰投了降，“那就巴恩斯。巴恩斯中士，行吗？”

　　巴恩斯中士，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，曾是个很好相处的人，从他的那些老照片里就看得出来。他的确总是在笑，无论和谁在一起都显得愉快和意气风发。即使是现在，九头蛇把他搞得脑子里的记忆还没有一个10岁的孩子多，他也依然不是个随便发火的人。应该说，他有点太驯服了。不知道那些人是怎么做的，山姆决不想在自己身上来一次。他那时是在完成任务，他们告诉他这是光荣的使命；接着任务失败了，他的任务告诉他他其实不是他以为的那个人，世界也不是他被灌输它是的那样子。他看到了证据，许多的证据，伴随着头疼和其他一些副作用，多到足够淹没他，逼着他相信。于是他就不再想别的。他接受下来，和他失败了的上一个任务待在一起，等着有天能找回他自己是谁。冬兵现在就像个孩子，又听话又聪明的那种，如果你说的有道理，如果他信任你，他就会接受你的意见。而美国队长显然擅长做这件事。

　　“在你右边，”从后面过来的巴恩斯中士轻飘飘地丢下这么一句，通过他的右边。山姆真的打了个冷战。

　　“不，别说——”来不及了。史蒂夫紧接着中气十足说出他的老台词，追赶他老友的背影而去，被脚步颠簸出来的带着一点点颤音的声音显得非常愉快。他现在知道那会儿史蒂夫在跟巴恩斯说什么了。

　　可这比一阵寒风还要糟。

　　救命。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　

　　山姆选在周一重回他的岗位。他在早餐桌上公布了这个消息。

　　“我小组的人肯定要想死我了，”他说，“老伙计们，今天你们就自己玩吧。注意别把家里搞糟了。天哪能这么说感觉真好。我们里只有我是有工作的，是吧？”

　　这话其实真的有点伤人，所以史蒂夫打算就在这天解决他们几天来日益加长的购物清单，至少证明他不是完全派不上用场。并且他这次要带着巴基一起去，因为他和他眼睛底下的阴影看起来都很需要阳光。

　　史蒂夫找到巴基的时候，他看到他举着剃须刀，站在卫生间里，对着洗手台上面的镜子紧紧地皱着眉。他望着镜子里的自己，陷在沉思里。那样子其实有点奇怪。他没涂剃须膏，史蒂夫并不确定他打算做什么，但他也绝不会有一秒钟觉得冬兵缺少用哪怕只是一柄剃须刀杀人的技术。

　　“巴基？”

　　他转过脸，看到了站在门口的史蒂夫。有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫觉得有冬兵的空洞、不带温度的阴影从他的眼睛里一掠而过。

　　但也只是一掠而过罢了。史蒂夫把那感觉归咎于镜子上方散发冷光的灯。巴基又转回去，蓝眼睛盯着镜子里的蓝眼睛。

　　“‘他’是巴基·巴恩斯。”他低声说，在思绪的重重迷雾中碰到了一条隐约流动着的游丝的尾巴。

　　混乱的感觉抓着他不放。许多轮廓不清的大块物体暗暗移动，有很少的东西浮现出来。镜子里那张脸他并不熟悉，但那个名字他听得很多。不同音调，不同语气，长长短短的，由许多不同的声音怀着不同的感情叫出的那个名字，如今就悬在他和他镜子里的形象之间。而它们之间的联系显而易见。

　　史蒂夫把身体重心移到另一只脚上，纠正他：“ **你** 是巴基·巴恩斯。”

　　巴基没有接话。他只是又转过来，望着史蒂夫的眼睛。

　　“……而你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

　　史蒂夫眨了眨眼。“对。我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

　　“布鲁克林？”

　　“布鲁克林。”

　　“但在那里你是个小个子。”

　　“我 **那时** 是个小个子。”史蒂夫回答他，“得麻烦你时刻照看着的，那种程度的小个子——” 他拿手比划着，在他自己的肩头附近。

　　“——现在却好像反过来了。”巴基接下去说。

　　史蒂夫迟疑着放下手；巴基也在迟疑着。但接着他移动嘴角，犹犹豫豫地露出一个因为长久不用而显得很生疏的微笑。史蒂夫看着他，半张着嘴，呆了足有十秒钟。

　　在史蒂夫的好的那部分记忆里，巴基总是笑着的。就算他有时为了史蒂夫做的“蠢事”而生气，他也会很快重新露出那种“我为你骄傲”的笑容来。他总是又愉快又温暖，那里面几乎有种坚定不移的味道。而现在这个笑容其实和他记忆里的对不上号。它无论哪部分都不符合史蒂夫对微笑着的巴基的混沌印象，但却是从其中具现出来的，如今的唯一真实。很明显它有点真实过头了，等到史蒂夫能眨眼，他也只能用拼命眨眼来把眼泪堵回去。

　　“到这儿来，老兄，”史蒂夫张开手臂，“让我——”

　　在巴基能反对之前，史蒂夫就向前迈了一步，给了他一个拥抱。但当他把下巴靠近他的肩膀时，巴基全身都绷紧了。他拿着剃须刀的手没地方放，只能无依无靠地悬着；他把金属手指收成了拳，后背僵硬得像块木头。他发动了全身的肌肉努力抵抗远远逃开的冲动。

　　“没事的，巴基。”史蒂夫只好放开他的肩膀，安抚地拍拍他的手肘：他忘了换成左手，手掌落在金属上，敲出砰砰的响声来。巴基看起来有点气恼，他又忍不住笑了。

　　

　　*

　　

　　“巴基，在我们出去之前我有点事要先告诉你。”

　　史蒂夫一直磨蹭到最后一刻才在玄关提起了这件他想了一上午的事。他看着巴基拉紧鞋带，朝他仰起脸。

　　“你看，如果我们和山姆一起出去，那不错。虽然三个成年男人一起去超市看起来会有点奇怪，”史蒂夫说，“但如果就我们俩，就可能会有些别的情况。”他皱起了眉。

　　“这个时代的人有种，嗯，倾向。”他艰难地搜刮着合适的字眼，“他们会把任何两个单独在一起活动的年龄相近的人都当做是‘一对儿’。”

　　“什么？”巴基扬起了一边的眉毛。史蒂夫隐约意识到这个表情对现在的他来说实在非常生动，只是现在不是再去惊讶一次的时候。

　　“你知道，在七十年前我们只会这么看一个年轻小伙和跟他一起走的姑娘，”史蒂夫解释道，“但现在不太一样了。他们会把两个男人、两个女人也当成是‘一对儿’。尤其是一起逛超市的两个男人。”

　　天哪，这实在是太诡异了。史蒂夫从没想过自己有一天要在出门前跟自己的友人聊他们可能会被当成情侣的话题。而且他肯定会后悔的，他知道这个，可还是不得不说。要是真就有人开他们的玩笑激怒了巴基怎么办？

　　“所以别生气。要是有人那么说了，也不是他们有恶意或是什么的，好吗？”

　　“我不明白。”巴基怀疑地皱着脸，“你是说在现代我们这样的关系是情侣？”

　　“不对，我们不是。呃，算了，忘了这个吧。我会解决的，交给我去应付就行。”史蒂夫帮巴基扶正棒球帽，把挡到他视线的头发别到耳后去。

　　“还有，巴克，”他苦涩地加上一句顺带着想起来的，“你知道网络怎么用。可能你比我要熟练多了，但是听我的，别去网上搜你的名字*。好吗？”

　　“‘巴基·巴恩斯’？还是‘冬兵’？”

　　“我是说巴基·巴恩斯。不，最好还是两个都别试。”

　　巴基瞪着他，看起来很想提出反对意见。史蒂夫真的后悔起来了，可能他不提这个巴基也不会想到要去干这件事。但是那实在太冲击三观，他不想他的朋友也毫无心理准备地经历一次。

　　“好吧。”巴基最后说。

　　“好。”史蒂夫松了口气，重新打量了一遍巴基。他看起来一切正常。钢铁手臂在衣服和手套底下藏得好好的，除了他的英俊没有什么不寻常的地方。“所以我们走吧？”

　　

　　*

　　

　　他们的目的地只是半个街区外的超级市场，史蒂夫都懒得把这次出门叫成是散步。要是山姆听说了他只是走这么几步路还要先对巴基做心理建设，他一定会笑掉大牙。但事实往往证明美国队长的忧虑并不是紧张过头。

　　“哦，不是，”史蒂夫用特别真诚的语气告诉面前的老妇人，“我们不是在恋爱。”

　　鉴于他非常确定他们的购物车里没有润滑剂或任何类似的东西，路过的老人扫了他们一眼，就微笑着问他“这是你的男朋友？”这件事实在是个谜。他回答得那么诚恳，随便谁都会相信他完全出自真心。他可是美国队长，很难找出比他还不擅长说谎的人了。但这位姓威尔的女士显然自有另一套判断依据。

　　“我在这附近见过你。”她笃定地说，“所以现在你们两个住在一起了？”

　　“是的。我是说，不对。”史蒂夫发觉很难说清自己是被摆了一道，还是他就是纯粹地说错了话。

　　巴基正在一边读着他们的清单，一边艰难地把那上面他从来不认识的牌子和商品本身联系起来。他装作毫不关心，但史蒂夫知道他在听。他表现得太明显了。老妇人看着他紧张的侧脸，宽容地笑了。

　　“别害羞，孩子，这没什么稀奇的。”她朝史蒂夫挤了挤眼睛，“瞧他多甜蜜啊。我要说，你们两个都很可爱。祝你们今天过得愉快。”

　　史蒂夫只好报以哑口无言的微笑，在目送她走开的同时真诚地希望她不要把自己在超市里碰上了“一对儿可爱的年轻人”的经历分享给整个社区的老人。

　　

　　在街角的露天咖啡店里，史蒂夫给他们两个要了咖啡和松饼。应该要说坐在他们刚刚收获的几个大购物袋中间多少还是有点引人注意，但既然今天是星期一，似乎也就没有什么特别需要担心的。巴基摘下了他的棒球帽放在手边。史蒂夫迅速地观察了周围仅有的几个客人，等他发现巴基已经做过了同样的事时，他就彻底放松在了他的藤椅上。

　　服务生送来了松饼和糖浆，一壶咖啡和两个杯子，以及一小罐砂糖。史蒂夫倒好两杯咖啡，巴基立刻开始着手在他的那杯里加进成吨的糖，直到发觉史蒂夫在目瞪口呆地看着他才停手。

　　他有点歉疚地低下头，希望自己没有太引人注意。他其实记不清，但他想那习惯应该是在俄国留下的。在一些寒冷的早晨，一杯又浓又烫，甜得蜇人的黑咖啡总能让人很快清醒和暖和过来。

　　史蒂夫注意到了他的神情。“要是你喜欢甜的，”他说，“我可以让他们再多拿点糖。”当然了，这原本就不成问题。

　　巴基本来在用勺子地搅着他的咖啡，听到史蒂夫这么说，他忽然低下头去，抬起了右手挡着脸。

　　“巴基？”史蒂夫一时有点紧张，“怎么了？”

　　史蒂夫用了好几秒才反应过来他在笑。是那种觉得某件事很滑稽的笑。史蒂夫又一次被震住了。

　　终于巴基抬起头来。

　　“……说到‘甜’，”他大惑不解地看着史蒂夫，“ **她的** 评判标准是什么？”

　　回想起刚才在超市里的老妇人，史蒂夫也忍不住笑了。他觉得可能一个像她那样年纪的人，会认为每个跟她自己的儿子差不多大的孩子都很甜。他本打算这么解释，但巴基接着说：“我原以为像你这样的人才称得上‘甜蜜’。”

　　他敢发誓路过的服务生绝对笑出了声。最妙的大概是他意识到他的老友不是在说笑。巴基根本没觉得这话有任何不妥，只是公平公正地发表了自己的意见。他的耳朵变得那么烫，如果现在是冬天，大概已经在冒着白烟了。史蒂夫恼火地咳了一声，抓起棒球帽，隔着桌子把它扣回他的脑袋上，也没管它歪倒在一侧，根本遮不住巴基的脸。

　　

　　*

　　

　　那天晚上他们补习的电影有不少人推荐过，据说是另一个年龄大过周边人许多的家伙的故事，可看上去基本上就是一些无所事事的人聚在一起谈话**。那有点催眠，但史蒂夫的注意力反正也没在它上面。

　　‘巴基今天笑了，’史蒂夫坐在沙发上，隔着巴基给另一头的猎鹰发短信。‘我上午带他出去之前他笑了一次，后来在街上他又笑了一次！’

　　‘什么？！’

　　‘我太高兴了，老兄，真抱歉得用这种方法告诉你。我怕显得太大惊小怪让他尴尬。’

　　‘你确实挺大惊小怪的。可是天哪，真见鬼我怎么不在现场’

　　‘你哪天肯定也能看到的’

　　‘可是冬日战士笑了！我现在就想看。我还想录下来’

　　‘哈哈:）’

　　‘别那样，我嫉妒死了。你觉得我现在能把他逗笑吗？ PS,你会用符号表情，这太吓人了’

　　‘最好别试，想想你的翅膀 PS,我也学习的，孩子’

　　‘该死的，你能别提那个了吗’

　　‘好的:p’

　　‘也别用符号表情了’

　　‘:p’

　　史蒂夫把视线转回电视屏幕上，但还是几乎什么也没看进去。那些人仍在房间里谈话，看样子还要说上很久。过了一会儿，他的手机屏幕又亮了起来。

　　‘我还想问你喜欢这电影吗？’

　　‘我没注意看，我太高兴了’

　　‘好吧。看样子你的老伙计觉着不赖。瞧他睡得多香’

　　‘…’

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在谷歌上用steve rogers，或者bucky barnes，都能直接搜出AO3的页面
> 
> **《这个男人来自地球》，看过的人都说好（


	5. Chapter 5

　　

　　从那天巴基在他们的沙发上睡着了开始，他就拒绝回到史蒂夫的卧室去睡了。

　　不该给他看那部电影的，史蒂夫想。可谁会知道看一部片子会有这种风险？“别哭丧着脸，”猎鹰忙着安慰沮丧的美国队长，“也可能他就是喜欢睡在比较狭窄的地方。这是个人选择，你知道。”现在已经没人记得他们一开始睡成这么个诡异的阵型是为了看守冬兵，而且山姆和史蒂夫谁也没提起在巴基离开这张床之后照理说他们俩里应该有个人睡到床上去，这从某种意义上都证明了他的观点。被三个人步调一致地拒绝至此，若是那张席梦思拥有泪腺，如今大概早已把自己打得精湿。

　　巴基则觉得他们根本没抓住重点，不过他还是选择不作评论。他不置可否惯了，之前是为了表现出他漠视一切的冬兵式妥协（这部分有点难以理解，但史蒂夫显然理解得很好）,现在就为了懒得跟史蒂夫解释。本来，这是件那么显而易见的事：他就是不喜欢睡在两个男人中间。

　　他在那张床上总是睡得很少。他的身体习惯了高强度的活动和少量的睡眠，因为在更加漫长的“冬眠”里他有的是时间休息，这是一回事；发现自己现在可以完全放松，不用担心任何事地从夜里睡到天亮了，这是另一回事。实际上，正是后者现在成了他睡眠的障碍。

　　有时他会意识到自己在做梦，这是比较好的情况。其实那也很糟糕，但至少他还可以控制自己不要叫出声，或是做出什么大的动作来。可万一他哪天做起了他自己意识不到、无法靠自己挣脱出来的噩梦，谁知道他会呼喊出什么，或是做出什么疯狂之举？他现在一点也不了解自己的脑袋，没法对它放心。唯一的解决之道似乎是使自己不要睡得太深。这对冬兵来说并不困难，但如果他这么做了，睡在这两个人之间就成了特别烦人的一件事。

　　倒不是说他们会打鼾或是什么的。山姆确实会发出呼吸声，但也不是会把人吵醒的那种。至于史蒂夫，他强化过的完美体魄使他睡起来呼吸又深又平稳，听起来反而有催眠的效果。但前提是他得睡着了。

　　经过这段时间的磨练，巴基确信他已经成就了一身炉火纯青的装睡技巧。史蒂夫有时一晚不止一次地醒来，在地板上坐起身朝着床上张望。巴基不用睁眼也感觉得到。那目光令他皮肤刺痛，可即使他每个细胞都不安得要沸腾了，也不能真的睁开眼去看。因为那实在太令人尴尬了。而且很难说清他对那到底是什么感觉。他明白这个金发高个儿关心他，其程度之深令他每每仔细考虑都不由觉得惊讶。他慢慢回想起从前的事情来，但也只是知道它们发生过而已。他几乎要嫉妒那个旧时的自己。巴基·巴恩斯不是被编造出来的，冬兵才是；而最糟的是他正渐渐记起巴基·巴恩斯，却又对他的生活缺乏体认。那些都好像是上辈子的事，是发生在另一个人身上，像是一个梦。只有冬兵才是他能实实在在抓在手里的。他在空天母舰上险些杀了史蒂夫，他的手指和身体记得那些拳头、刀柄和扳机，却对遥远的拥抱、笑声、女孩们的亲吻感到陌生。史蒂夫的关切几乎出自本能，而他仍旧无法适应这个。

　　这就算是他的解释了，如果真有人向他索要答案的话；而他知道史蒂夫不会问，山姆也不会。他现在可以放任自己沉入梦中，不必纠结于避免熟睡和避免被发现他没真的睡着。而最重要的是，至少从客厅到卧室的距离可以给他提供一个缓冲带：如果他真的在梦里失控，他希望能在惊醒其他人之前首先惊醒自己。

　　

　　*

　　

　　史蒂夫无法真的向别人解释他为何对巴基不再睡在身旁感到不安。

　　在最初的几天，有次夜里他惊醒过来，发现巴基不在床上时，他觉得自己的心脏一直往下沉到了胃里。到想起巴基是睡在了客厅里之前，在初醒的混乱里，至少有两分钟，他都在拼命思索他找回了巴基，巴基还活着这件事到底是不是一个梦。他不打算对任何人提起那种由大把失落融化而成的浓浓绝望，即使它的余味几乎叫他胃里打结。

　　他没法重新躺下来睡觉。当他意识到当晚的睡眠已经注定结束了时，史蒂夫就推开他的被单，小心地绕过在地上熟睡着的山姆，走进客厅的黑暗里。

　　巴基确实在那里，不是他的一个白日梦，也不是幻影。他蜷在沙发上，在一条史蒂夫的毯子下曲着腿，向右侧身睡着，把金属手臂放在毯子外面。史蒂夫屏住呼吸站在那里，借着窗外渗进来的路灯的光望着他，慢慢找回心跳的平稳节奏。

　　那是张式样很老的真皮沙发，能并排坐下三个普通体格的人，在右手边另配有一个单人座。它坐起来很舒服，在史蒂夫还是一个人住的时候，他偶尔也在上面小憩。但用来睡觉，或许一个未经改造的小个儿史蒂夫还可以躺下，对巴基来说则很明显地长度不够。

　　但巴基看来睡得很熟。他甚至在梦里飞快地说了什么，这从没在史蒂夫的卧室里发生过。一句短促的俄语，发音含混不清，但史蒂夫听得出那是一句乞求。

　　他犹豫了几秒要不要叫醒他，因为那显然不是一个愉快的梦。他对它的内容有个模糊的猜想，而那足以再次点燃他对九头蛇的冰冷愤怒——虽然说实话，它们直到七十年之后的今天都从未完全熄灭过。但最终他只是绕到正面，伸出手去拨开他的头发，想看清他的脸。他摸到了满指尖的冷汗。

　　巴基没察觉到史蒂夫的碰触，要么就是没有余暇作出反应。他的眉毛皱成一团，呼吸急促，然而身体几乎一动不动，那样子就好像他是被什么东西给牢牢锁在沙发和毯子之间。史蒂夫慢慢向后退开，直到膝盖后方碰到了侧面沙发的边缘。他在那里坐下，一直待到夜色开始褪去。他到洗手间整理好自己，才去叫醒另外两人。

　　

　　史蒂夫已经有一阵子没有穿过制服了，同时也发现自己并没有多想念它们。基本上每次他需要穿上其中一套紧身装时，都意味着有人身处险境，恶意在某处滋长，自由与和平受到威胁。上次他把偷出来的美国队长制服送还给史密森尼博物馆时，他还被那里的工作人员大惊小怪地抱怨了一通。

　　“上帝啊，这可是古董！”那人显然已经憋了很久，他看着史蒂夫的眼神就好像刚刚目击到他虐待一只小狗。“简直难以置信！你就穿着它去和人打架？还被子弹射了对穿？还泡在水里？”他看着都要哭了，史蒂夫不由觉得非常内疚。虽然这套衣服以前是属于他的，但现在它已经是公有财产了。不管怎么说，美国队长本来也是某种公有财产。无论是七十年前还是七十年后，他都得确保有求必应，为美国的自由行动；他的形象是属于国家的，显然必须随时准备好为之付出的生命也是。

　　“他们不应该允许你穿着这个战斗，”那人接着控诉道，“他们拿纳税人的钱研究出那么多稀奇古怪的东西，难道就不能给美国队长准备一身防弹的衣服吗？看看这个！”他展开那件史蒂夫努力清理过，但还是皱巴巴、留着焦痕和弹孔的制服，激愤异常。“耶稣基督啊。那肯定很疼。”

　　史蒂夫没想到对话会是这种走向。他意识到自己该道谢，可能还该道歉，所以他就混在一起说了。而对面的那个中年男人显然也转着同样的念头。山姆说那是他这辈子见过的最有礼貌的一幕，史蒂夫给了他一个愠怒的眼神，可惜杀伤力实在有限。

　　史蒂夫终归还是意识到这种混合在一起的感情在他的生活中有多么常见，那时他正在努力克服晚上溜进客厅，在那里坐上一两个小时的坏毛病。一场雷雨在临近清晨的时候搅了他们今天的晨跑，所以他就躺在那里，了无睡意地看着表针转过他们平时起床的时间。

　　然后他听到了外面的响动。

　　谨慎起见，史蒂夫带上了他的盾牌才走出卧室。在客厅里，他看到毯子在沙发上卷成一团，巴基不在那里。史蒂夫循着声音到了厨房门口，巴基背对着他站在流理台前面。他转过身，看到史蒂夫站在那里，让他的盾牌歪在一旁，呆呆地盯着他。他的表情微妙地改变了，史蒂夫不敢说那究竟是不是一个微笑。接着他回过身去继续摆弄那台史蒂夫曾花了几个星期才搞明白基本操作的咖啡机。

　　“……我看你敢哭，老兄。”

　　山姆在他耳边嘟囔道，打着呵欠从史蒂夫身旁挤进厨房，加入了巴基在七十年后的史蒂夫家头一次做早餐的尝试。

　　

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　

　　巴基决定开始插手厨房事务之后，他立刻靠着土豆烧牛肉和罗宋汤为自己赢得了一席之地，而山姆则在第一次晚餐后主动放弃了他在做饭这件事上的一切权力。

　　“他们叫冬兵给他们做饭。”山姆绝望地举着勺子，他的味蕾和大脑都在迎接这个冲击。“他们光是给冬兵递枪的就有一整个小分队，可他们让冬兵做饭。他们怎么能这样？”

　　巴基不怎么高兴地看着他，“我只是见过他们是怎么做的而已。”

　　“不管你怎么说，老兄。”山姆眼含热泪，“我以后都要叫你巴基。我非这么叫不可。”

　　或者喀秋莎。他可以选。不过这句他没敢真的说出来，因为那实在太找死了。可是不应该有一种菜和沙拉一样四季都能做，而且还这么好吃；还是道俄国菜；而且是冬兵做的；说真的，这根本不科学。

　　巴基把他的眉毛皱得很紧，不过这次山姆没退让。凭啥史蒂夫可以叫，他就不行？就因为史蒂夫叫得比较多，他习惯了，也就不在意了。他现在算是看明白了，基本上史蒂夫的方法就是捉住一只因为离家太久而不肯合作的猫，把它按在怀里狠命摸一通毛，然后它就听话了（当然中间少不了抓伤咬伤，但结果肯定值得）。不管别人要怎么说，他看着就是这么回事儿。山姆从史蒂夫那儿听过，他知道巴基·巴恩斯一直表现出的出众记忆力和适应力，而且显然现在它们也没从他身上消失。（实际上，山姆怀疑现在冬兵操作洗衣机、洗碗机、咖啡机……所有这些东西的水平就已经超过史蒂夫甚至是他自己了，毕竟那么多现代武器他都玩得很转。）一开始他只要发出“巴”的音来，巴基就要皱眉。但过了不到一天（在这一天里山姆抓住一切机会和他打招呼），他就不再表现出什么负面情绪了。等到后来山姆发现复仇者的每个人都从一见面就可以叫他的名字，而他也没表现出什么不适时，山姆又觉得有点不平衡。他们所有这些人都应该向他道谢，就因为他是那第二个吃螃蟹的人。

　　“队长，”在山姆睡在史蒂夫家的最后一夜，他隔着那张双人床对史蒂夫说，“我觉得是时候把他介绍给你的老朋友们了。——我是说，复仇者，你们自己是这么叫的吧？”

　　“我不知道，山姆，”史蒂夫仰望着隐没在黑暗里的天花板，“我不确定巴基是不是已经准备好了。我是说，去见所有他们……”

　　“至少他通过我的评估了。我发现你们两个完全可以照顾好自己，所以这里已经没我什么事儿了。但他需要技术支持，”山姆说，“这个你和我都帮不上他。”

　　厨房里最近一周里大大提高的损耗就可以说明一切。巴基和史蒂夫一起去超市那天，他们一共带回来三只马克杯，象征共和的红白蓝：红色归山姆，蓝色归史蒂夫，白色归巴基。现在白色那只的杯柄已经断了，因为有次巴基无意间用左手拿它来着。另外还有所有受损的把手，从冰箱到橱柜到面包刀，几乎无所不包。问题当然就出在那支金属臂上。史蒂夫不知道它是不是还有比普通人的手臂更多的别的功能——他是指除了力大无穷之外的别的功能，至少他目前还没看出来。可要是只把它当做是正常手臂的代用品，它的最小力量输出显然又太大，导致巴基无法精细地拿起除了实心铁块（比如枪，或是碳钢匕首）以外的东西而不造成裂痕和粉碎。

　　所以在山姆搬走的两天之后，史蒂夫打给了托尼·史塔克。

　　“你找着他了？”史塔克在电话里嚷嚷，“你 **找着** 他了！上帝啊！”

　　从电话里传来一片嘈杂。史蒂夫很容易想象出铁人从他实验室的中心往外走，沿途撞翻所有没固定在桌子或地面上的零碎东西的情景。他还听到背景里班纳博士抱怨了一句“小心点！”，早该想到他们会在午饭时间也泡在那里。

　　“他的手臂怎么样？我是说左手。我看了视频资料，那实在太惊人了。总之，别移动他，知道吗？也别湿水。我们这就过去。”

　　史蒂夫觉得有必要解释一下，巴基的手臂是防水的。他不仅能从河里捞人，还可以正常洗澡。

　　托尼在电话里沉默了一会儿。

　　“你现在要告诉我你早就找到他了。见鬼。”

　　“抱歉，史塔克。大概，呃，我想是有两个月了吧。”

　　“所以你就一直瞒着所有人？把他藏在你的被子底下，不给别人看？队长，这实在太过分了。”

　　“呃……”

　　“无论如何，我们现在就过去。一会儿见。拜。”

　　

　　史蒂夫离开沙发去开门的时候距离他们结束对话大概只有三刻钟。托尼·史塔克不仅来了，他还带来了曾经的神盾局的一大半战力。

　　“你要把这个叫做‘富翁的速度’，”史塔克站在门口，打开他的制服面罩，“所以你的可爱的朋友在哪儿？哦。”

　　巴基也跟了过来，就在史蒂夫的身后，警觉地望着这支混合队伍。

　　“天哪，看看他的黑眼圈，”克林特·巴顿从铁人的后面探出头，“队长，我觉得你们真的应该减少点夜间活动了。或者挪到白天，那也行。就是个建议。”

　　在确信塞满了鹰眼拿着的购物袋的是某类坚果之后，史蒂夫觉得头疼得更厉害了。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　

　　詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士全身上下穿着的都是史蒂夫的衣服，至少是史蒂夫亲自帮他挑选的；或者两者兼有，这很难说。

　　站在门口望进队长家客厅的第一时间，娜塔莎拿她充满批判精神的（强硬的）女性视线扫过这两个人，很快就得出了以上结论，同时发现自己居然不怎么觉得意外。只是一想到冬兵最近的两个月里都被史蒂夫打扮成这样，而且其他人，包括他自己，都像她身边的这帮男性复仇者们一样无动于衷（就好像他们其实是瞎的或是怎样——除了鹰眼，克林特和她是一国的），娜塔莎就觉得直发毛。

　　“嗨，队长。”她打了个招呼，顺便问道，“你真觉得有必要让他穿得像你的一个异卵孪生兄弟吗？”

　　她稍微简化——软化了自己的措辞。

　　精确点说，他们俩是像那种当惯了没品位直男，直到最近才发现自己的真爱刚巧是大学室友的一对儿新晋基佬。冬兵的头发比他们上次见面时又长了些，在脑后随随便便地扎成了一小束；他眼睛底下有两片阴影，面颊上留着没刮干净的胡茬。他穿着一件（本该）宽松的短袖T恤，运动短裤里是两条长腿，和史蒂夫一样赤着脚。巴恩斯的体格只比美国队长低一个等级，这也意味着他是这间屋子里第二健美的男性生物，并且在史蒂夫的影响下丝毫不介意展示这一点。就算他这会儿正在警惕地挨个望过每个人的脸，和前些日子里裹得不见皮肤的冬兵套装相比，他这一身的裸露程度也显得十分缺乏戒心。穿着老派、仅仅符合史蒂夫舒适至上原则的室内装束，配合显然已经被他的同居室友充分软化过的神情，冬兵就连短袖下面露出来的机械手臂都显得不是那么咄咄逼人了。

　　娜塔莎发觉自己在皱着眉盯着这两个人看。他们之间相安无事，充满保护欲的 **柔软** ——对，就是 **这个** 词——的气氛有点打击到她了。冬兵比她要高上一头，可现在他看着只像个有点认生的年轻人；显然娜塔莎不是唯一一个这么想的人，因为他们亲爱的队长看起来十分想要把他的旧友整个护在身后。

　　托尼带头走进队长家的客厅，穿着他的全套装备，把可怜的老公寓地面踩得微微颤动。史蒂夫侧开身子，巴基向后退了退，给他挪出地方来。

　　“嘿，巴基，”他伸出一只手（左手），冲巴基眨了眨眼，“介意握个手吗？”

　　巴基警惕地望着他的钢铁手指，然后探询地看了一眼史蒂夫。这个人全身都裹在钢铁外骨骼里，肯定不只是为了显得高。巴基的冬兵部分告诉他（或者其实是反过来，这也有可能），这个时候用左手来跟他握手本身就是个挑衅。

　　然后他当然接受了挑战。

　　金属手掌和金属手掌撞在一起，声音并不好听。娜塔莎在心里叹气，克林特兴致勃勃地凑过来，班纳博士开始随手翻看刚刚在沙发上找到的一本杂志。“巴基，”史蒂夫虚弱地说，可惜没人听他的。他们俩开始把手指捏拢，事后谁也不肯承认是自己先用的力。

　　托尼扬了扬眉毛，感到那股透过钢铁传进来的压力。目前来说还在承受范围之内。

　　巴基则面无表情，谁也没看。他继续施压，无意间让金属臂上节肢状的附片从手肘到手腕翕动了一次，发出一阵低低的、诱人的碰撞声。

　　这是赤裸裸的炫耀，托尼想。是示威。调戏。勾引。

　　“Sir，”贾维斯在他耳朵里说，“您的心率有点过高了。”

　　“……我能把她拆下来带回去研究吗？”托尼情不自禁。

　　

　　*

　　

　　“你怎么可能没意识到你好像是在说‘我可不可以拿走你的一颗眼球’？”娜塔莎费尽力气不让自己翻白眼。巴基·巴恩斯很明显地受了冒犯，他坐在餐桌一头瞪着余下的所有人，拒绝让铁人在“解除武装”前再靠近他和他的手臂。史蒂夫站在他旁边，把一只手安抚地贴在他的脖子后面，娜塔莎正在尽量避免直视那个画面。

　　即使是娜塔莎，一向以面对男性无往不利、大杀四方而知名的娜塔莉亚·“黑寡妇”·罗曼诺夫，总也有估计失误的时候。娜塔莎本以为看着就很酷的冬兵会比其他人成熟一点儿，哪怕就那么一点儿。可紧接着他就不无热情地和托尼·史塔克的战甲比试了一番握力。她觉得自己一定是也被传染了幼稚，才会觉得队长的死党可能会有一个比较像成年人的本质。

　　“我是无辜的，”史塔克表示，“刚才那是输出调试的一部分！”

　　剩下的那部分在克林特的购物袋里。他们一共找到了三种核桃：直径很小、果壳最厚的，次之的，和长山核桃。他们计划着让冬兵用他的左手依次对付这些坚果，配合史塔克工业的高科技设备来逐步校准它的输出功率。如果不考虑提出这方案的是克林特，娜塔莎会觉得这还挺符合逻辑的。

　　“娜塔，要知道我不仅是个天才富翁，我还是个科学家。”史塔克说着，终于肯脱下他的战衣，把它暂时留在厨房门外。“这都是为了纯粹的科学精神。”

　　“别误会，”班纳博士在餐桌旁坐下，戴上眼镜，开始打开他带来的那个工具箱，“他的意思是指在做实验的同时吃墨西哥卷，并把酱汁滴在每个监视窗上的 **那种** 科学精神。”

　　“你知道吗，布鲁斯？”托尼绕过娜塔莎身后，越过他的肩膀往敞开的箱盖里看，“有时候我觉得你才是比较刻薄的那个。”

　　队长家厨房里的人类浓度已于十分钟前达到了它自建成以来的峰值，在猎鹰赶到时终于不堪重负地进入了过饱和状态。

　　“队长，我还以为一开始你会一次只介绍一两个人。”山姆毫不掩饰自己的惊讶。他把带来的两盒甜甜圈放在桌上，一桶果汁放进冰箱。

　　“我还以为你已经搬出去了，”娜塔莎说。

　　“我也以为我只跟史塔克请求了帮助，”史蒂夫说，随后扬起了眉毛，“……等等，你们 **仍在** 监视这里？”

　　“哦……这正是问题所在，队长。我们没在监视了。但自从 **他** 把那些小玩意拆干净以后，我就在等着你跟老伙计们联络。”娜塔莎不无埋怨地说。当然了，那个人只能是冬兵。无论史蒂夫还是威尔逊，都不是这方面的专家，至少没法干得那么彻底。

　　“结果我们等了整整两个月。”

　　“什么？你们两个月前就知道冬兵在这儿？”史塔克大为震惊，“怪不得你们俩突然住进复仇者大厦了。我还以为是因为神盾局在计划重建，需要随时向他们的顾问请求帮助呢。”

　　“我还以为神盾局已经倒台了，”史蒂夫露出一个为他的朋友感到小小骄傲的微笑，“宁愿没人随时都在研究我在房间里干些什么。”

　　娜塔莎希望他说的不是自己想的那个意思。

　　“很抱歉，史塔克。神盾局的确在计划重建，不过这事儿目前由科尔森负责。”

　　“科尔森？那个队长狂热粉？他不是——”

　　“科尔森？我以为他已经——”

　　“别那么大惊小怪的，队长。三个月前你还以为巴基早就死了。”

　　“喔……这么说弗瑞那时就在说谎了？这还真挺符合他的风格。”

　　“我完全不懂你们在说什么。”山姆说。巴基同意地点了点头。

　　“还有，那是给巴基带的。”山姆看着一人举着一只甜甜圈的史塔克和巴顿。

　　“别那么紧张，”史塔克嚼着甜甜圈，“他都九十岁了，还需要这个吗？”

　　“九十七，”娜塔莎纠正他。

　　“比队长还老？我的天。”

　　“够了，”史蒂夫打断他们，“话还没完呢。娜塔莎，我记得你刚才在暗示你知道山姆曾住在这儿？既然你说你们没在——”有时候史蒂夫觉得娜塔莎绝不只是“装作”什么都知道。

　　“史蒂夫，放松，”她回答，“我们只需要和你的邻居随便聊聊就会知道这件事了。”

　　克林特正巧吃完了他的甜甜圈，于是清了清嗓子，开始模仿史蒂夫楼下那位腿脚不太灵便的杜林先生：

　　“我当然知道他，很难不注意到像他那样的年轻人，是吧？前阵子他有些天没回来，回来的时候就带了另外两个男人。他们当然住在一起，没跑的。他们每天都一起出去晨练。不，我才不是那种古板的人。我年轻的时候就在社区里工作，可我还是觉得三个人有点过了，你说呢？但感谢上帝，还好他们挺安静的。”

　　厨房里的空气结冻了，克林特憋住笑，又清了一次嗓子，接着说下去。

　　“前几天那个叫山姆的搬走了。我也觉得那是个好孩子，不过……他们这算是稳定下来了吧？总要做出一个选择，你知道。”

　　沉默的时间比娜塔莎预计的还要长一些，队长的脸红程度也比娜塔莎想的要严重得多。

　　“我想我被囧到了，”布鲁斯低下头捏捏鼻梁。

　　“不好笑。”巴基说。

　　“这是一个相当专业的意见。干得好，老冰棍。”托尼本想拍拍巴基的手臂，但被他的目光及时喝止了。

　　“队长，你真不该问的，”山姆说。

　　“他们现在把 **三个人** 也看成是情侣了？”史蒂夫处在彻底的震撼之中，克林特最终笑倒在桌面上。

 

　　*

　　

　　“我还是不明白，”史蒂夫说，“为什么现在的人总是在想象这些事？还和他们见到的每个人谈论这个？”

　　“这不是你的错，队长，”娜塔莎体贴地说，“这就是我们的时代了。你会习惯的，相信我，那用不了多久。”

　　那两盒甜甜圈最后还是被克林特、托尼和山姆解决了，因为史蒂夫忙着从文化震惊中恢复，巴基则拒绝了布鲁斯请他脱下上衣的要求，两次，直到史蒂夫抽空丢过来“拜托，巴基”的眼神。布鲁斯帮他把椅子往远离餐桌的方向拉开，他脱下T恤搭在椅背上，而房间里的所有其他人都开始死盯着他看。

　　史蒂夫不是第一次看到这副光景，可他依然像其他人一样没法把视线从他肩膀与金属臂接驳处的大片狰狞疤痕上移开。克林特小声嘟哝了句什么，被娜塔莎盯了一眼后就不再出声了。

　　“……那是什么感觉？”托尼直直地看着他的肩膀，小心地克制着拿手直接去碰那些灼痕的冲动。巴基看了他一眼，向后靠在椅背上，把金属臂的肘部平稳地摆上桌面。

　　“不再疼了，”他简短地说。

　　“哦。噢，好吧，”托尼耸了耸肩，“所以我能不能……？”

　　巴基望向史蒂夫。史蒂夫点了点头，所以他也对着史塔克点了点头。

　　托尼·史塔克用好几种史蒂夫叫不出名字的工具拆开了巴基左上臂的三块附片，里面露出来的管线和金属原件遵从着某种他不得而知的规律挨挨挤挤地排列着。那看起来就像一些现代电影里机械生物的内脏。

　　史蒂夫绕过桌子，在娜塔莎旁边找了个能更清楚看到整个情况的位置站好。娜塔莎最终把目光从那个有种怪异的裸露感的画面上移开了几秒钟。

　　“所以，”她说，“你和你的老伙计这些日子来怎么样？”

　　“唔，”史蒂夫说。

　　“放轻松点，队长，”托尼拿着一根最小号的螺丝刀在那个开口里试探地捅捅戳戳，“我不会把它搞坏——”

　　从里头冒出的一小串火花暂时阻止了他的发言。史塔克看起来居然有点一筹莫展，这很不寻常。史蒂夫突然意识到这或许可以算得上是某种公开的外科手术，这让紧张和不适感加倍地增长了。有整整一房间神情各异的人死死盯着巴基，他自己倒是没什么意见。他早就习惯了，现在不习惯的是旁观的这些人。

　　“冬兵的事情没有曝光，”娜塔莎没有特意压低声音，而那个名字让史蒂夫稍微回了点神，“不知为什么，我觉得你不会感到意外。”

　　“……我确实不觉得意外，”史蒂夫低声说，声音里有点羞愧。

　　“你很了解他们，你知道他们会为了形象怎么做，是不是？”娜塔莎笑了，“残存下来的神盾局里有人谈论这个，但没人敢下结论。”

　　“我只是做我应该做的。”史蒂夫说。

　　“当然了，”娜塔莎说，“人们可以接受在洞察计划事件中有一个九头蛇的杀手曾和你搏斗——实际上，那里有很多个杀手，再加上一个也不会让事情有什么本质性的恶化。但不能有一个 **传说中的** 杀手。‘冬日战士’不能出现在任何官方声明里。一个暗中活动了七十年而从未被抓到、甚至未曾确认其存在的神秘刺客，尤其是他的真实身份还是美国队长的搭档，一个在二战中为国捐躯的英雄，那会让美国人觉得政府无能到可笑。当局不会想要主动公开冬兵的存在，队长，政治的这套东西你从上个世纪就开始接触了，应该比我更清楚。

　　“而现在这件事更加只能在神盾局和复仇者内部处理了。冬兵已经和美国队长同居了两个月，瞒过了所有人——这足够让整件事变成丑闻中的丑闻，所有不会有一场公开审判了。如果不能从一开始就公开处理，那就得等到一切都安排好了再公开，即使要面临舆论反弹的危险。队长，我要假设你就是为了这个才不和我们联络的。”

　　“但实际上我并没有瞒过所有人，不是吗？”史蒂夫侧了一下头，巴基正在越过桌面看着他。他望回去，希望自己的目光里有足够多可供依赖的自信。

　　“违法取得的公民信息不该作为判定依据。”娜塔莎没什么压力地笑了，“况且我们都相信美国队长不会做对他的国家有害的事。队长，你确定你可以为他担保吧？ ”

　　“谢谢你的理解，娜塔莎。”

　　“别那么说，队长。这是你的选择，是你自己主动背上的责任。我想你知道里面的风险。”

　　史蒂夫平静地看着她，她和她意有所指的微笑。

　　“我知道。七十年了，娜塔莎。说实话，我从未感到从对巴基的责任底下解脱过。”

　　“但你也知道，队长，现在外面有很多人在忙着审判每一个出现在那事件中的人，”娜塔莎看着史塔克在巴基的手臂上忙活，“要是他们知道巴基，那名单里应该也会包括他。”

　　史蒂夫惊讶地扬起眉头看着她。

　　“史蒂夫，别好像你没想过这件事。”

　　“不，我只是没想到你也会这么说。娜塔莎，别告诉我在给我那份资料之前你自己没读过它。”

　　“我读过了，史蒂夫，所以我才在想我们应该怎么办。我不是说要把他交给当局。我是说……我可能是为神盾局工作太久了。我想我们应该让他接受一个评估。”

　　“那等于是把他推到所有人眼皮底下，等着他们来为了他不该负责的那些事指责他。”

　　“前神盾局有一些正在转向民用的设施，”娜塔莎说，“他们正在销毁很多档案，我或许可以找到几个朋友帮忙。队长，这不是为了别人。我们需要确定他值得信任，而如果他是安全的，我们也要确保他的安全。”

　　“他已经和我们一起住了两个月，没有任何造成威胁的事情发生。他正在恢复记忆，娜塔莎，你不能就那样把他带去，让别的什么也不了解的人对他抛出一大堆让人不舒服的问题。我做过那个，我知道那是什么感觉。对巴基来说，还不是时候。”

　　娜塔莎望向他。她看了他几秒钟，“我也知道，”她说，“我也做过那个。但……”

　　“别费那个劲了，”山姆插了句嘴，“史蒂夫不会让你们里的谁带走巴恩斯的。队长知道巴恩斯是什么人，而你们知道队长是什么人。”

　　“队长知道 **以前的** 巴恩斯是什么人，”娜塔莎不抱希望地说，“现在我们面临的情况和那并不相同。”

　　“确实，你应该考虑到现在 **真正的** 情况。你瞧，要是哪天我发现莱利还活着，我才不会管是不是有人给他洗脑，利用他做过坏事。告诉你们我会怎么办吧，”山姆说，“我会把他带回来，没人能再做任何伤害他的事，就算是山姆大叔他老人家本人也不行。”

　　克林特笑出了声，山姆瞪着他，其他人都望着山姆。就连巴基也在看着他。

　　“我觉得我能明白这个。”托尼说。“……你们这些人都别那么看着我。我也有一颗心的，好吗？再说一次你的名字？”

　　“山姆·威尔逊。我知道你是钢铁侠。”

　　“你当然知道了。所以山姆，好的。看来科尔森在我们这里后继有人了？”

　　“托尼，科尔森没死。”

　　“到底谁他妈的是科尔森？”巴基问。

　　“莱利又是谁？”克林特问。他一向和娜塔莎站在差不多的视角上看问题。

　　“山姆的前任（ex）。”娜塔莎回答他。

　　“我的前任 **搭档** （ex-partner），”山姆替她把话说完整。

　　房间里暂时沉寂下来，直到布鲁斯咳了一声：“有一份冬兵的资料？”

　　“喔，”史蒂夫说，“资料。是的。那主要是份人事档案，技术方面只有我也看得懂的描述，和……”他停顿了一下，“……常规维护的说明。不知道那会有多少用。我去拿来。”史蒂夫走出了餐厅。

　　“好吧，”托尼最终把那根螺丝刀丢回了工具箱。 “我觉得我还需要进一步观察。”

　　实际上，他已经磨磨蹭蹭地来回看着那只手臂，度过了整个对话时间，所以现在那意思是说，“见鬼，我搞不懂这玩意”。托尼发现自己不仅看不明白她的运作模式，甚至搞不清是什么在给她供能。手臂的材料全是已知的东西，可具体形式完全不符合托尼所知道的任何一种设计逻辑，这使推测能量源的位置和性质都变成了一个难题。他只能靠着猜测标记出几条主要的供电线路，在更深处，显然还有些决定性的控制线路直接和巴恩斯的中枢神经相连。更棘手的是确定这种连接是由内向外接入机械臂，还是由外向内接入身体。如果是后者，这就离一个可以在餐桌旁解决的问题有些太远了。

　　史蒂夫回来了，他把那份被反复翻阅得有些显得陈旧的档案夹交给布鲁斯。

　　“我本来指望着能有更高明的办法，”托尼重新在箱子里翻找起来，“可对她我不能……我不想在看到完整的设计图之前贸然处理。现在我可以接入电阻来整体压低输出，”他不情愿地说，“那也意味着他将不能在战斗中像以前一样依赖她了。应该可以同时装上一个切换器，写个特定的控制指令，在需要的时候把电阻短路掉。这不成问题，但在这儿不行。我想给她做整体扫描，你们两个有空到我那儿去吗？实际上，我觉得你们应该也搬进复仇者大厦。——但现在，”他赶在有谁发表反对意见前说，“是时候用上我们的 **核桃** 了。”

　　

　　*

　　

　　克林特本不想掺和到这整件糟得不能再糟的事情里来：他只是去邻州出个外勤，等到回来，发现已经不再有需要他做汇报的地方，不用说任务津贴，工资在这段时间里也别想领了；他把这个叫做飞来横祸型失业。更别提那些在网上流传着的关于他的前机密档案，他曾大费周章才争取到按照证人保护程序处理的娜塔莎的履历，还有娜塔莎在电梯上亲吻一个便装美国队长的短视频。实际上，很难给这些东西的糟糕程度排出个先后。他们甚至搞了一场质询会的电视直播，娜塔莎的态度强硬得刚刚好，但这并不意味着他们这些人就不会受伤。他窝在安全屋里看着那些铺天盖地的新闻，琢磨着是不是应该立刻回去换掉公寓门锁，或者干脆搬家。然后娜塔莎就来敲门了。

　　“闭嘴，”她说，“我们去复仇者大厦。”

　　好吧，他至少暂时不用发愁上哪儿落脚了。

　　在娜塔莎开车的时候克林特看着她的新驾照。证件照里的女人有一头栗色卷发，戴着框架眼镜，和娜塔莎现在一样。名字是卡特里娜·J·菲尔德。

　　“我是不是理解错了，还是你确实让自己和一场飓风同名。”克林特说，“你已经把自己放低到和它一个等级了？”

　　娜塔莎显然把这话当做是称赞。“拜托，我出生的时候我爸妈肯定没法想到这名字后来会变成什么意思啊。”

　　娜塔莎把和新闻版本有那么点细节出入的整件事讲给他听。克林特已经在新闻里看腻了九头蛇blabla，这次他的注意力全在又有一个老冰棍死而复生，还和他的老伙计当街对打这件事上。美国队长戏剧性地掉进了波多马克河，接着又被捞了上来。再后来，他们敬爱的美国队长把这位没有自觉的超级反派私藏在了自己家里。这真不是什么特别具有反转恶趣味的漫画情节吗？或者是《小美人鱼》，克林特想。但发展到后来，他发现这事其实还是很可以富有娱乐性的。比如队长家楼下那位想象力惊人的杜林先生，冬兵的居家男友装扮，美国队长目光里浓到可以滴出来的柔情蜜意（他承认自己有所夸张），还有现在厨房里的发生着的这一幕。

　　“贾维斯，把阻值放到标准档，”托尼说。巴基·巴恩斯中士看起来很不高兴。他搁在桌子上的左手手心里被放了一个索尔型核桃，有两根临时导线接进手臂里，连到一个附带液晶屏的黑匣子上。

　　“现在，巴基，”托尼说，“用你最轻的力道握住它。”

　　那个索尔型立刻粉碎成了一小堆碎末，克林特所有从果壳里分辨出果仁的尝试都失败了。

　　“有必要因为雷神现在不在地球上就拿他给这些坚果命名吗？”娜塔莎看着他们。

　　“什么？不不不，”托尼说，“只为了他的脑袋比我的战甲还硬。贾维斯，调整。”

　　“所以另两种都叫什么？”山姆问。

　　“B型和简单难度。”

　　“Sir，这完全不符合通常的命名规律。”

　　“让规律玩儿蛋去。再来一次，亲爱的。……我是说巴基。”

　　在托尼·史塔克碰上一个棘手的技术难题时，他会全神贯注到有点偏执；等他确定问题无法彻底解决，只能打起不是那么漂亮的补丁时，他又会变得有点心不在焉。现在他的状态处在后者，而巴基的耐心正在飞快消逝，克林特和山姆清理实验残骸的咀嚼声还在加速这个过程。

　　等到他可以给“简单难度”打开一道刚刚好的裂缝而不是整个把它捏碎时，史蒂夫终于也从桌上的一堆果仁里捡了一块。巴基看了他好几秒，最后眨了眨眼。

　　“你要是以后想吃，可以直接告诉我。”他说。

　　“呃，好的。谢谢你，巴基……我是说不用了。”史蒂夫有点不自在地收回了打算拿下一块的手。娜塔莎努力不要笑得太明显。

　　“我们要是以后想吃也能告诉你吗？”克林特满怀希望地问。

　　

　　*

　　

　　直到巴基能用左手正常地拿起一个鸡蛋，并把它轻轻在碗边敲出裂痕而不是完全打碎，托尼才宣布他们完事儿了。他把符合最终调试数值的装置接进巴基的手臂，把附片重新装好，只花了十分钟。布鲁斯要求把冬兵的资料带回去继续读，史蒂夫心情复杂地把所有人送到门口时，山姆和巴基已经窝在沙发上，打开了电视。

　　“想要点玉米片吗？” 山姆说着，把碗口倾向巴基那边。巴基犹豫了一下，小心地把左手伸进去。他拿了几片出来，它们都没碎。

　　“听我说，史蒂夫，”托尼重新穿上了他的战甲，在走向门口的途中念叨着，“只需要一个存储器，再加上无线网络模块，配合基本的交互界面——语音或者投影，随你喜欢，贾维斯就可以在他的手臂里运行一个子程序。相信我，那会很方便的。你们以后都可以用他的手臂上网，也不会再迷路了。还可以跟她聊天。”

　　“不，”巴基和史蒂夫从两个方向异口同声地说。史蒂夫加上一句：“谢谢。”

　　

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　

　　在神盾学院所有人都假装它的地点是个秘密的地下俱乐部里，有一个流传已久，悬而未决的逻辑论题。这个问题的内容如下：

　　 _已知厄斯金博士所制造的血清对接受注射的个体素质具有四倍强化效果，好的品质和坏的品质都将得到放大。既然我们知道痛觉敏感是人类中强势基因的表现，而对疼痛的忽视将使一个战士更加无畏，那么美国队长在接受改造后，他将拥有对疼痛的四倍敏感还是四倍耐受力？_

_据四倍强化规律发散而出的一系列猜想：他的视力在强化之后，是否能识别四倍宽的光谱，看得到红外线和紫外线？他能不能听到次声波和超声波？他是否因为大脑得到强化以致于能够处理四倍可能域，而对他自己在其中永久幸存的可怖平行世界的惊鸿一瞥使他可以在后来的战斗中从容赴死？_

　　还有些更加具有现实性，与学生们对英雄偶像的八卦之心息息相关的讨论： _美国队长的感情生活——尽管此前他从未和人建立恋爱关系——将是四倍丰富还是四倍专情？他的精神世界较之从前将呈现四倍敏感还是四倍钝感的特点？当他与人做爱时，是会四倍持久，还是由于四倍感受力而四倍的“易于满足”？_

　　这些问题从上个世纪起至今已引起过五十次以上争论双方对彼此的人身攻击，十二次上升到肢体冲突，其中三次有教师牵扯其中；以它们为开端进行的斗酒数不胜数，因此促成的情侣（含一夜情）数目据称可由百计，其中约有一半儿是同性恋人。

　　后来美国队长从冰冻中苏醒，对这些问题有着浓厚兴趣的理科脑袋们立刻意识到，他们获得标准答案的机会来了。

　　在一个叫做“人体改造类计划中的伦理问题研究协会”的社团牵头下，学生们向学院方提出了就这些问题向美国队长本人进行求证的申请。今年，当申请被第四次驳回时，他们终于在某社交网站上把关于持久度的这个问题推到了热门标签的位置上。

　　对此，尼克·弗瑞的回应是：‘收起你们的下流念头。美国队长至今仍是处子之身。’

　　这条发言在十分钟内得到了两万个赞，接着史塔克工业发言道：‘点击这里订阅 **史塔克工业集团最新产品目录（电子周刊）** 。每个订阅将使“美国队长脱离童贞助力基金”获得由史塔克工业提供的1美元赞助。’

　　托尼·史塔克的工作邮箱立刻被股东们塞满了。二十分钟之后，钢铁侠在他的个人账号上发布了另一条信息：“不为什么。我就是有钱:)”

　　一周之后，由该基金组织提供的两部专为由上世纪前来的老人们设计的大屏全触控手机和首批同志文艺精选作品被送抵了史蒂夫·罗杰斯位于特区的公寓。

　　

　　*

　　

　　美国队长并不知道有这么一个基金组织，暂时也没人打算告诉他。生活中总是需要很多的娱乐精神，但史蒂夫有点缺少这个，至少还没到能理解许多现代幽默的程度。为了避免尴尬，一切都在暗地里进行。波茨小姐是这项基金的创办者，监督人则是卡特里娜·菲尔德小姐。她还有个助理，他们现在每隔五天就要拜访一次史蒂夫的公寓来……观察进展。

　　娜塔莎指导着巴基注册了一个社交账号，接着帮他关注了复仇者们（第一个当然是她自己），弗瑞和波茨小姐，还有一个科尔森。

　　“我还是不知道这是谁，”巴基皱着眉头盯着手机屏幕。他在浏览科尔森的主页。“而且他已经一年没有更新过了。”

　　九头蛇从没给冬兵配备过开放的通讯设备，他的“系统知识”里只含有无线电对讲机这类定向联络设备。这时巴基才刚刚拿到这部手机没满一星期，可他已经能熟练地使用史蒂夫知道和不知道的各种功能，那令史蒂夫十分印象深刻。当然，这也与他热情的好学精神脱不开关系。他有次花了两个小时跟着史蒂夫在他们的屋子里走来走去，每当史蒂夫在哪儿略作停留，他就要挑个角度，把他拍下来。接着他花了另外半个小时，录下了史蒂夫做晚餐的全过程。当史蒂夫恼火地停下来看着他时，他十足理直气壮（和面无表情）地为自己辩解：“我在学习它。”

　　“……可是这太诡异了，巴基。”还有点烦人，当然更多的是令人尴尬。史蒂夫就是忍不住要在巴基的镜头里脸红，他觉得这肯定是因为他没再拍那些可笑夸张的宣传片太久了。巴基本来完全可以去拍街心花园里附近住户的猫，每天他们晨跑回来时，他对那些小可爱的态度都让史蒂夫觉得它们肯定比自己要有意思多了。

　　“你有很多我的画像，”巴基说，“还是你更想画一些你自己送给我。”

　　史蒂夫发现自己竟然没法反驳他。他不能否认自己的确有很多巴基的画像，也并不想画自己。而且这阵子，打从他找回巴基以来，他就很少再碰他的速写本和碳素笔了。他也有——说真的——一部神盾局配发的智能手机，之前他只用来打任务电话，在极少数情况下发发短信。现在他也用来拍照了。有一些时候，有些画面你就是忍不住要拍下来。比如巴基在他们的阳台上向远处张望，在阳光里闪闪发亮的样子；或者是他绑着头发，穿着围裙站在厨房里；还有别的很多。再比如，在史塔克刚帮巴基调整好他的左臂后的几天，巴基在一段时间里表现出干什么都想用左手的倾向。史蒂夫能忍住不笑，但不能忍住不拍。

　　一开始他看到巴基用左手给自己刮胡子时，他没觉得那有什么不对劲。尽管那使他的脸颊上留下了比平常更多的胡茬，但至少没有割伤。接着史蒂夫发现他在用自己的杯子喝咖啡，用左手从容地握着蓝色的杯柄，拿得很稳。而巴基的缺了杯柄的马克杯被放在史蒂夫的位置上，就像一个故意暴露出来的小小阴谋。史蒂夫没费劲揭穿他。

　　后来史蒂夫看到巴基在用左手试着操作手机。他用金属拇指在屏幕上滑动，但显然进展并不顺利。他困惑地拿着它坐在那儿，史蒂夫不得不举起了自己的手机。

　　“…… **电容屏** ，”史蒂夫首先拍好了照片，费了半天劲，才终于从脑海里搜刮出了这个词。“那是 **电容屏** 的。你得用，呃，真的皮肤去操作。”

　　巴基听到他的话，就默默地把手机重新换回右手里，接着抬起头看他，神情十分正直。

　　“我还在学习，”他说。

　　

　　作为技术指导，娜塔莎从他们俩的手机里看到了所有的照片和零散视频。这是个杀伤力远超两位当事人想象的事实，她不得不拼命控制自己，避免露出“恋爱中的人类真可怕”的表情来。接着她把队长手机里的那些东西打了个包，一式两份，发进了自己和克林特的邮箱。正抱着一罐薯片挨着巴基仰躺在沙发上的克林特在半分钟之后剧烈地咳了起来。

　　她顺便拒绝了史蒂夫也想要一个账号的请求。

　　“你对这些东西太不擅长了。你的每个误操作都有可能泄露机密，而美国队长的账号会拥有半个美国的关注，我们不能冒这个险。抱歉，队长。”娜塔莎说。

　　“但现在巴基可以教我了，”史蒂夫看了一眼他投入在现代网络里的好友，“他会告诉我该怎么办的。”

　　“现在就更不行了，”娜塔莎把手机塞回给他，“因为你会忍不住要推他的照片。”

　　史蒂夫感到了深深的挫折。他难道看起来像那么缺乏自控力的人吗？

　　

　　*

　　

　　而事实是所有人都觉得他的自控力强得有点过头了。尤其是在……有些问题上。

　　“不，你不能因为这个责备我，”史蒂夫说，“我们回来时她就已经搬走了。”

　　“得了吧，”娜塔莎看着他，“你要是真想约她，我现在也可以帮你找到她的电话。”

　　“呃，”史蒂夫说。

　　“或者地址。”

　　“……”

　　“你瞧？”

　　“娜塔莎，我不是——”

　　“等一下，”巴基忽然转过身来，左手臂压在沙发靠背上，充满疑虑地望向史蒂夫。

　　“你是处男。”他说，声音是几天来史蒂夫听到的最有起伏的。“你 **仍是** 处男？”

　　娜塔莎终于想起来她刚才帮他关注了神盾局的前任局长，而尼克的最近一次推文就是向全美国宣告这件事。

　　“这没道理，”巴基说。他重新仔细地上下打量史蒂夫，目光滑过他运动衫底下健美的胸肌，紧实舒展的腰部线条，长腿，折回到短翘金发，最后落在他明亮的蓝色眼睛里。“ **这没道理** 。”他说。

　　史蒂夫旧友的语气里饱含失望，甚至还有一丝同情。听到他这么说，史蒂夫不由十分心碎。

　　其实那的确很像是巴基会关心的问题。从很久（是真的很久）以前开始，巴基就为了这件事忧心忡忡。他总是忙着把女孩儿们推给史蒂夫，锲而不舍地告诉她们史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个多么优秀的人，尽管那非常的不奏效，他还是百折不挠。在佩吉出现之后，巴基才总算不再提起了。但现在，他又拿那种无法理解别人怎么会在七十年后还是注意不到这么大一块在阳光底下熠熠生辉的金子的目光看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫垮下了肩膀，不知道应该怎么回答。

　　娜塔莎清了清嗓子。

　　“伙计们，看来这个问题的确很值得我们关注一下了。”

　　“这只是个 **个人** 问题！拜托，就让我——”

　　“巴基？”她说，“我注意到你们还没动托尼之前送来的那些电影。实际上，那里面有些不错的爱情片，我希望你能监督史蒂夫去看。可能那会让他改变他的心意。行吗？”

　　巴基凝重地点了点头，不顾史蒂夫满是无奈的叹息声，记下娜塔莎报出的片名。

　　

　　*

　　

　　托尼给他们送来了 **什么** ？

　　

　　史蒂夫恐惧地盯着屏幕，觉得这个世界实在是太不友好了。一开始除了那个只有男主角们而没有女性角色的封面，一切都很正常。他被娜塔莎提示过它是部爱情片，所以有些沉闷，大量着墨于主角之间的感情冲突和日常生活的情节也没什么不对。但后来，一切都开始向着奇怪的方向滑过去，并且显然将一去不复返了。

　　那其实不是什么过激的画面，只是几个温情的镜头，没有过分的露出，甚至都没太强调这件事本身。导演把中心放在主角们大胆而沉醉的互相凝视，充满爱意的抚摸之类的细节上，其实很有些感染力。——但见鬼的，亲热的主角是封面上的那两个男人（史蒂夫本以为他们会是情敌），这才是那最大的问题。

　　他想直接去关掉电视，或者立刻换点别的来看，但巴基在他旁边相当镇定地看着屏幕上的一切，看起来接受良好。可能他觉得既然现代人能把他们拍成曾在大银幕上播出过的电影，而且那又是混在他们电影之夜的可选碟片里的，那么它就是合理的。实际上，他好像比平常更专注于屏幕上的内容。在史蒂夫偷眼看他时，觉着他的表情多少有点若有所思。接着他开始用这种若有所思的表情看史蒂夫了。

　　史蒂夫觉得他的心脏受不了这种刺激。在片尾字幕刚刚开始播放时，他就飞快地跑去换下一张他已经看过并确认安全的碟子了。

　　而后来的巴基显然就心不在焉了。他坐在沙发上，默不作声地用拇指磨蹭着他新手机的侧边，全身都散发着深不可测的气息。当这部电影也结束了的时候，他开口了，几乎把史蒂夫吓得跳起来。

　　他说：“你真的不想去约几个女孩吗？”

　　“不，”史蒂夫说，马上又觉得自己有点回答得太快了，显得他很心虚。所以他加上一句：“……这阵子很忙。”

　　巴基理解地颔首，顿了一会儿，然后把下一句话说得字斟句酌。

　　“那么男孩呢？”

　　

　　*

　　

　　上帝保佑美利坚。

　　

　　*

　　

　　史蒂夫用上了所有他能在短时间里想得出来的表示否定意思的句子。他告诉巴基，这绝对是一个复仇者们最喜欢玩的把戏——他是指当着他的面谈论…那些东西，然后享受他窘迫表情的那种。在他表示这些“年轻的混蛋”最喜欢这种戏码时，巴基终于表示了理解，但还是有点困惑。他被史蒂夫激烈的反应吓到了。史蒂夫不得不故意表现得很愤慨，说自己早就受够了这些把戏——然后在逃回自己的房间的时候，他把用着还很不习惯的新手机落在了沙发上。

　　它就浅浅地塞在沙发垫和靠背之间，在深夜里靠着一阵坚持不懈的震动把巴基从梦中唤醒。那把他引入了一个存在于他被封存的记忆和现实夹缝里的limbo，并成功地使史蒂夫陷入了另一次充满惊慌失措的混乱。

　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　

　　有时，尽管可能只是在不算多的一些时刻里，孤独也会让人觉得舒适。

　　在七十年后的这个世界里，史蒂夫发觉自己常常处在这种情绪里。他说不上喜欢这个时代，但依然交到了很棒的新朋友，有一份绝不无聊的工作，也并不畏惧和其他人待在一起。但当他可以选择时，他宁愿混在不认识他的人群里四处走走，穿过那些陌生的街道，直到它们开始变得熟悉起来。在另一些时候，他也会只是停下来，在那间他独居的公寓里自己待着。

　　但其实那只是无法适应和融入世界的另一种说法。当他每时每刻都身处孤独之中时，把那种渐渐麻木的情绪形容为令人痛苦或别的什么需要去忍受的感觉是不准确的。那就好像曾有人在他身上按下一个暂停键，而当他醒来，围绕着他的世界他几乎要认不出，望向任何方向都看不到可以回去的地方。他以为自己永远都不会适应这一切了，但实际上却只是被那感觉慢慢吞噬，和它融为一体；他逐渐习惯了它，直到停止抱怨。

　　他努力让自己看起来很好，也几乎成功了：他看起来真的不错，一边努力学习，一边仍在为这个国家的自由卖命，在别人眼中正直勇敢亦一如从前。但他知道在更深的地方有一块空着，可能还是不小的一块。他也知道自己没法真的瞒过所有人。

　　他的确觉得娜塔莎绝不只是“装作”知道一切。她，还有其他人，一直在试着帮史蒂夫和其他人建立更多的联系，试着帮他摆脱那些孤独，或者无论什么。他很感激他们的努力，尽管那不算很有成效。不过现在，他可能算是处在从冰冻中醒来后最充实的时段里了。

　　对他们里的一些人来说，有些过去是潜伏在他们灵魂黑暗角落里的幽灵。它们不会真的离去，只会躲藏起来，然后时不时地重新现身，永远纠缠不休。史蒂夫听到过娜塔莎对克林特说，别去想。可能他们都是这么做的，只是……不去想它们，像背着一个无法卸下的重担继续前行，但非不得已绝不回头去看。他曾想过当巴基找回他的所有记忆，如果顺利的话，可能他也会成为他们的一员。但就在刚才，当巴基靠着他的声音和触碰使史蒂夫误以为回到了从前时，他才意识到他的那份过去对他来说是多美妙的东西。

　　他回想巴基的手掌在他脸颊上时的触感，似乎和七十年前相比也没有很多不同。机车服在呼啸而过的夜风里翻卷，那感觉也被逐渐拭去。他穿过路灯组成的丛林底下空旷的街道，在其中一个尽头看到一辆厢型车，娜塔莎和山姆就等在旁边。

　　“你可真慢，”山姆说。

　　“你的老伙计在哪儿？”

　　娜塔莎看着史蒂夫跳下摩托，一边提问一边刻意地朝他的后座张望。

　　“什么？”史蒂夫不确定地问。

　　“我刚才确实在电话里说了‘集合’，不是吗？”娜塔莎抱起手臂看着他。

　　“你是说……”史蒂夫的眼睛亮了起来，“但我以为——”

　　“天，别那么看我。这里的负责人又不是我。”

　　 从路灯旁的阴影里走出了另一个人。史蒂夫惊讶地盯着他看，随后微笑起来。

　　“晚上好，”他说。

　　“晚上好，队长，”科尔森说。

　　娜塔莎从夹克内层口袋里拿出手机，打给了克林特。

　　“你还在路上吗？我需要你绕个路。去队长家，把剩下的那根老冰棍接来。”

　　

　　*

　　

　　关于菲尔·科尔森的几个事实：

　　1， 他生前是一个有能力，英勇和忠诚的探员，和弗瑞不同，他尤其擅长信任他人；

　　2， 他有时也会出点小错，那导致他决定暂时给他剩下的组员们放个假；

　　3， 在过去的一年里，他处在社会意义上的死亡状态；

　　4， 上述状态仍在持续；

　　5， 与此同时，他接任了神盾局的新一任局长；

　　6， 他把工作完成得很出色；

　　7， 发际线并不是一个有待解决的问题；

　　以及8，美国队长是那次战争留给美国最好的东西。

　　

　　*

　　

　　克林特下车的时候颧骨上紫着一块，就在他的左眼下面。

　　“发生什么了？”史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，看着巴基闷闷不乐地从另一边下车。

　　“从没见过醒来一刻钟之后才怒气发作的，”克林特比他郁闷多了，“他害我差点撞上护栏。”

　　“你招惹他了？”娜塔莎走近他，拿两根指头按了按那周围的皮肤。

　　“什么？没有！”克林特嘶嘶地抽气，“一开始都挺正常的。我说带他去找队长，他就穿上衣服下楼了。哪想到他半路突然抓着我问我是谁！我还以为他记得我！而且那又为啥他一开始不知道我是谁就跟来了？”

　　“我道了歉，”巴基生硬地说，史蒂夫把一只手放上他的肩膀。

　　“对啊，态度简直好极了。”

　　“你本可以直接说你的名字。”

　　“你不认得我的脸，就认得我的名字了？！”

　　“喔-喔，冷静点，伙计们，”科尔森息事宁人地插进他们两个中间。“都别生气。”

　　巴基不确定地瞪着他：“……你就是科尔森？”

　　科尔森伸出一只手，“我的荣幸，巴恩斯中士。”巴基和他握了手，接着退回到史蒂夫的身旁。他说：“你可以叫我巴基。”

　　“啊哈！他认识一个他甚至都没见过的人，可是不认识我！”况且就在前一天上午他们还见过面，甚至分享了一罐薯片。这怎么也说不通，而且太伤人了。鹰眼立刻决定自己再也不要喜欢这个老家伙了。山姆沉重地拍拍他的肩膀，觉得很能理解他的痛苦。

　　“对不起，巴顿，”史蒂夫抱歉地看着他，“他以后会记得你的。”

　　“最好也记住欠我这一拳。”克林特说。

　　科尔森目光灼灼地看着队长和他的老伙计站在一起，很明显在压抑着内心的激动之情。

　　“还有这到底算什么，”他接着扭头小声对山姆说，“粉丝福利？”

　　“那我怎么就没有这种待遇？”山姆也小声说。

　　“……你们就别抱怨了。但让我冒昧问一句，”娜塔莎看了几眼巴基，对史蒂夫说，“那又是 **你的** 衣服吗？”

　　巴基穿着的那件夹克肩膀宽了一点，裤子也显得有点松垮。山姆说：“巴恩斯在这儿的衣服不多，所以他有时候穿队长的。”

　　“天啊……谢谢你的解说，山姆。”娜塔莎说，“改天我能带他去逛街吗？宁愿别让史蒂夫的着装审美影响到他。”可能还要帮他理个发。他的头发再这么长下去就快追上索尔了。

　　“娜塔莎，那很伤人，”史蒂夫指出。

　　“我觉得队长的风格没什么不好的，”科尔森说，“不过罗……菲尔德探员，你带巴恩斯中士逛街时可以申请专用款项。”

　　“你到底是谁？”巴基问。

　　“这不重要。”科尔森说，“重要的是我们需要在天亮前解决——这个。”他抬手向另一边的街区划了个圈。

　　

　　一个小时之前，在距离他们现在站的地方不足半公里远的办公楼里，有人在实验室里意外开启了一个传送点。

　　“那是什么意思？我还以为这儿是商业区。”克林特轻轻抚摸着脸上有点发肿的那块儿。

　　“一个未经任何授权的地下实验室，这就是所有我们知道的了。”

　　“呃，希望他们没把洛基招来。不知怎么的，我发现我完全不想念他，或者他的那些外星小伙伴。”

　　“情况还不确定，”科尔森说，“但如果事情确实严重到了那种程度，我们应该就能在这儿看到索尔了。”

　　“所以我们现在是要对付什么？”史蒂夫从背上取下盾牌，活动了一下肩膀。

　　“当你们离近了的时候会看到的。”科尔森说。“说实话，比起外星生命，它们更像是……恶灵之类的。”

　　他们再一次朝着科尔森指出的方向看过去。那里只有一条空荡荡的深夜街道，但要是看得更仔细点，就能发现那些路灯照不到的黑暗比普通的阴影要粘稠得多，同时还在静静地骚动着。

　　科尔森打开那辆厢型车的后车门，娜塔莎和克林特钻进去把自己尽量武装好。史蒂夫看着他们，侧过头来对科尔森说：“让巴基留在这儿保护你，我们去把那些东西搞定。”

　　“你说了算，队长。”

　　“巴基能行吗？”山姆问，“我记得史塔克还没给他装上切换器。”

　　史蒂夫笑了。“他没有这手臂的时候也是个出色的战士，所以别那么说。”

　　巴基拿到了一把冲锋步枪，站到科尔森的身旁，对这个小小的讨论沉默以对。

　　

　　那些东西潜伏在黑暗里。或者说，它们干脆就是从阴影里凝结出来的东西，伸长触手试图把经过的人拖进随便哪个别的世界。唯一值得庆幸的是它们有能被钝器、子弹和能量束消灭的实体，所以总的来说，还不算特别棘手。他们在清洁工来上班之前关掉了那装置，救出两个吓得掉了魂的业余UFO学者，顺便拿到了他们入职合同的签名，时间还够山姆在上班之前回去冲个澡。

　　但两天后的那场事故就困难多了。这次是尚未正式复出的神盾局搞出来的事儿，他们在收拾（或者说征用）那间实验室，结果又不小心启动了那个无论是什么的机器。说真的，他们一定要把一个相当危险的装置造得那么容易触发吗？

　　于是在那个周三的午后，许多三个脑袋、两条尾巴的毛茸茸生物突然冒出来在街道上横冲直撞，四处掀翻车辆、打破路边商店的橱窗玻璃。人群被飘浮在半空里的凝胶状生物驱赶着作鸟兽散，混乱的尖叫在四处响起：

　　“钢铁侠！那是钢铁侠！妈妈你看！”

　　……当然了，你偶尔也能听到这种尖叫声。

　　

　　“我觉得我们完全可以用有没有死过来分组，”十分钟前，托尼在他们的公共频道里提议，“布鲁斯没来，弗瑞不在——所以就是队长，冬兵和探员一组，我们其他人——”

　　“不，”史蒂夫坚决地说，“按照原计划，我和娜塔莎负责地面清理，托尼和山姆负责那些……会飞的玩意。科尔森留下指示路线，巴基和克林特在狙击点掩护。”

　　“好的。”山姆说。

　　“没劲，”托尼说，不过他还是升上了半空，开始挨个轰爆那些越来越多，看起来黏糊糊的飞行怪物。

　　“那是水母吗？”娜塔莎眯起眼睛看着它们，“我觉得它们长得像水母。”

　　“可能是外星水母（jellyfish），”托尼说，“…哦，‘空气母（jellybird）’？”

　　“它们让我想起海滩，还有再也穿不了的比基尼。”娜塔莎说。

　　“有人想去海滩吗？度个假之类的？”托尼说，“队长，你和你的老伙计？我们可以提供资金支持，还有度假别墅。”

　　在周围充满了需要尽快解决的外星生物时，史蒂夫决定不去深究铁人提议背后的目的。他也决定不要问起那些电影的事，绝不。

　　“娜塔莎，我很遗憾，”他说，“但巴基现在还不记得你。”

　　“喔，那可真伤人。”娜塔莎一枪轰爆旁边经过的毛茸茸怪物的其中一个脑袋，它从枪眼那里开始化作一阵烟尘的瀑布。“不管怎么说，我还是觉得他欠我个道歉。”

　　“我很抱歉。”巴基第一次对着通讯器说话了，“可是你不需要穿那个，你已经很美了。”

　　公共频道里陷入了一片死寂。

　　“喔，”过了一会儿，娜塔莎清了清嗓子：“哇哦。”

　　“我是不是呃……听到了冬兵在对——”山姆难以置信地憋着一口气。

　　“ **什么？** ”克林特说。

　　“娜塔莎？别介意，”史蒂夫无奈的声音插了进来，“他不是……讽刺你。他是认真说的。他也对我做过这种事。”

　　“什么？你是说他也夸过你 **很美** 吗？”托尼在忙着把挡路的怪物轰飞，声音难免有点激动。

　　“不是！现在还是让我们专注于任务行吗？” 

　　巴基打完了枪里的子弹，切进了队长的私人联络频道：“我说错什么了吗？”

　　“不，你没有。”史蒂夫飞快地回答，“……我们回去再讨论吧。”

　　史蒂夫把盾牌竖在身前，阔步奔跑。有巴基在，他发现自己几乎在这条街道上畅行无阻：他前方的怪物在他接近之前就纷纷消融进了空气里。

　　“他都没给你留下什么东西了，”在克林特的协助下清着理街道另一侧，娜塔莎跟了上来。

　　“我告诉过你们，他是我认识的最好的狙击手。”史蒂夫说，难掩语气中的骄傲之情。

　　“ **他——什么？** ”

　　克林特觉得这次真的不能忍了。

　　

　　“等等，老兄！ **嘿** ！”山姆喊道，“小心！！”

　　一支箭从街道上方穿空而过，目标明确地朝着巴基飞了过去。他注意到了，立刻反应速度惊人地抬起左肩用手臂挡过去。

　　正中红星。

　　那支箭没被弹开。它吸附在巴基的金属手臂上，在两秒之后砰地炸开，炸出一片……彩纸屑。

　　频道里又安静了下来。

　　过了一会儿，巴基在通讯频道里问：“……他在做什么？”

　　“那是我的派对箭头，”克林特多少有点洋洋得意。“你喜欢吗？现在我们扯平了。”

　　“巴基，”史蒂夫说，“别发火。”

　　但出乎所有人的预料，巴基一点儿也没有生气的意思。

　　“你箭法很漂亮，”他最后说。

　　“……老天。”克林特完全被吓到了。他受不了地拨弄着话筒，制造出一片杂音。“我真没想到他的嘴有这么甜。可为什么我觉得更不高兴了？”

　　“九头蛇到底对他做了什么？”娜塔莎轻声说。

　　“……不，他没什么不对的。他只是……”史蒂夫有点消沉地叹了口气，“……他只是说 **实话** 。”

　　但无论队长怎么解释，复仇者们在这之后还是得出了一个结论：让冬兵参与到一场集体任务里，并且给他在公共频道里发言的权限是一件很让人分心的事。

　　

　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　

　　那绝不是他所说的内容的问题，史蒂夫想。不可能是。

　　在上个世纪，巴基同样从不吝啬对他人的称赞，有时甚至是溢美之词。那些话总能使人愉快，而不是感到压力。在从前的巴基·巴恩斯身上的那种奇妙的轻佻使一切都十分自然，而现在同一件事却变得令人尴尬，那只能是因为他在那么说的时候面无表情，语气平板——还因为他平日里惜字如金，以致于所有人都不由自主地过于认真对待他的发言了。

　　而现在巴基就坐在他的对面，肃穆地看着他，而他苦苦思索着该怎么向他解释为什么他像 **那样** 对别人说“你很美”，或是“你很甜蜜”会引起惊慌。

　　声调，语速，神情，动作，所有这些加上语言——包括同样内容的不同表达，才最终构成了那一整套微妙的交流系统。人们在长期的社会性生活中逐渐了解到如何解读，也学会如何使用这一套系统。那几乎是慢慢演变而来的一种次级本能，尽管他们可能根本无法解释一个笑容和另一个笑容之间的细微分别，但他们分辨得出，也知道该怎么用；而现在巴基失去了它，以致于不得不从头重新来过。史蒂夫从来不是个精于察言观色或按照需要表达自己的角色，如今让他来指导巴基这个，实在是有点强人所难。在以前，他们两个里面负责这工作的从来都是巴基。

　　“别打结巴，也别答得太快。别那么眨你的眼睛，”史蒂夫还记得，尽管他觉得自己永远也没法学会巴基教他的，“不要站得笔笔直，不要揉搓你的手指，裤缝也不行。不要表现得你非常关注你的回答和对方的反应，但也不能漫不经心过头，明白吗？最重要的是，你要相信你自己说的话。”巴基很有耐心地说，然后叹起气来：“天哪，史蒂夫。你知道你刚才简直就像把‘我在说谎，但我希望你不知道’这句话写在了脑门上吗？”

　　“我觉得我不是真的需要学会你这一套，巴基，”史蒂夫忍不住笑，“毕竟我不像你，有那么多的女孩儿需要应付。”

　　“是啊，我只是想让你应付我妈妈——然后你还失败了。”

　　“我的荣幸，少爷，”史蒂夫装模作样地憋出一副英国口音，“你要是下次还有需要，我可以再努点儿力。”

　　“你最好是。”巴基也因此装出高傲少爷的语气，但很快就绷不住了。他们两个笑倒在巴基的那张床上。

　　那时他们几岁？史蒂夫还没退学，巴基也离成为一名美国大兵还早。巴基直到傍晚前才气喘吁吁地在史蒂夫家门口找到他，邀请他去他家吃晚饭。那是第一次巴基请求史蒂夫为他下午的行踪说谎。

　　“他和我在一起，……对，一整个下午？是啊，”所以史蒂夫站在巴恩斯夫人面前，如此说道，难免显得紧张兮兮。

　　巴恩斯夫人即使在立刻察觉到他在说谎时也只是微笑着叹了口气，然后转头瞪了她的大儿子一眼。

　　“别老想着教坏史蒂夫行吗？”她说，“他根本就不会撒谎。”

　　巴基不当一回事地笑着，史蒂夫却脸红着只想钻进地底，就好像这天下午跑出去和女孩儿约会的（要是你愿意把两个只比十多岁的小孩子在街上闲逛，看马戏和买糖果的活动叫做约会的话）不是他的朋友而是他自己。巴恩斯夫人根本不会为了这种事生气，除了说谎的部分，所以史蒂夫并不明白巴基叫他这么做的原因。

　　“你太诚实了，”等到笑够，巴基才支起身子说，“我不知道怎么会有人这么不会说谎？”

　　“我没必要那么做。”

　　“至少你可以保护自己，在有必要的时候。”

　　“哦，真的？”

　　“真的，当然了！看看你自己，有许多事本可以用损伤较小的方式解决的。”

　　“得了吧，巴基，你可以叫我帮你说谎，但最好还是别打着锻炼我的旗号这么干。”

　　“你瞧？从来不肯隐瞒你的聪明才智，就非得把实话说出来才行。”巴基笑着看他，表情在说“我就知道”。“但也可能就因为这个我才这么喜欢你。”

　　“……噢，”史蒂夫转了转眼珠，“那我呢？你是这样的一个混球，我想不出来为什么还总要和你混在一起。”

　　“什么？你伤着我了，老兄，”巴基捧着他的胸口，“太疼了。”

　　史蒂夫又笑了起来，直到一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断他。

　　他没费什么力气就想起了巴基这套煞有介事的指导，但显然并没有任何助益。现在的问题不是如何说谎，而是巴基显得太有说服力，已经过了头。他想就算巴基突发奇想决定开所有人的玩笑，比如告诉他们每个人都长出了隐形猫耳之类的，他们其他人也会为了他不容置辩的神情而被说服。

　　最终史蒂夫还是决定从最基本的部分开始。

　　“我想你应该多笑一些，”他说，“看起来放松……友好点应该会有用。在你表示你欣赏别人的时候，我想……”

　　史蒂夫移动嘴角，露出一个温暖的，代表愉快的笑容来。那实在很好办到，他几乎只需要看着巴基就足够了。

　　“像这样？”他不确定地说。

　　巴基照办了。他仔细观察史蒂夫的笑容，然后几乎完美地在自己的脸上重现了它。他翘起嘴角，最近总算重新有所丰满的脸颊微微鼓起，细细的笑纹从他的眼角向外展开，眯眼的动作使他湿润的眼睛看起来更加明亮。史蒂夫悄悄吸了口气。

　　“现在再试试看，”他鼓励地说。

　　巴基保持着那个“愉快友好”的笑容，思索了几秒，随后他非出自真心地微笑着，但绝对出自真心地说：

　　“我喜欢你。”

　　短短的僵持之后，他收起了那个笑容。

　　“我猜还是不对。”他抬起手摸摸自己的嘴角，明显地有些失望。

　　史蒂夫还是无法发出声音。他当然远不是第一次听到巴基这么说：从小到大，巴基·巴恩斯用种种方式——口头上的，行动上的，在数不胜数的时刻里向他准确无误地表达这个，他早就习惯了它们，那从未让他感到过震撼。要是从前的巴基告诉史蒂夫他喜欢他，那只是感情的自然流露——其实现在也是同样，只是不知为何听来有些过于像个宣誓了。

　　“你还好吗？”巴基狐疑地看着他，史蒂夫抬起手悄悄碰了碰似乎很难退热的脸颊。

　　“没事。我没事。”他说，深呼吸了一次，努力让自己平静下来。

　　“我想我们最好还是慢慢来，”他咕哝着，头昏脑涨地站起来去冰箱里给自己翻找冰水。

　　

　　*

　　

　　布鲁斯有种错觉，在他告诉队长和冬兵他已经读过了那份档案时，不知为什么，他觉得自己很像是一个在向绝症患者和他的家属当面宣布病情的医生。托尼刚刚帮冬兵换了一个新的电阻，接着布鲁斯把这两人从人满为患的厨房里带出来只为了能安静地说话，而现在冬兵很乖地坐在沙发上，史蒂夫站在他身旁，他们俩都看着他。他发现自己开始后悔了。

　　“我读了它，”布鲁斯硬着头皮接下他俩的目光，把档案夹还给史蒂夫，“这不是我的领域，所以我有的不会是什么专业的看法。要是你们还想知道的话……”

　　“告诉我，”史蒂夫说，用一只手紧握着巴恩斯的右肩。他现在太常做这个动作了，布鲁斯觉得他自己多半也无法说清那是想安慰冬兵，还是他想从那个动作里为自己汲取力量。史蒂夫脸上有一个‘我已经准备好接受最坏结果’的表情，只是布鲁斯也无法确定自己带来的对他来说究竟是不是好消息。

　　“我不想做很多的评价，对他们使用‘冬兵’的方式，”他说，“我只想说和现在有关的。你瞧，他们在上世纪四十年代末完成了对他的改造。之后一直到这个世纪，从苏联到九头蛇，他们在每次启用他之间都得把他……封存起来。从真的低温冷冻到药剂‘冻结’，训练内容也在与时俱进，他们的确经历了技术更新，但是清空记忆的方法却没有。我会假设他们是因为始终找不到使巴恩斯远离那些记忆的长效手段，只能用这种简单但粗暴的……再认封锁？我不知道，我没法确定。但他现在确实想起来了一些，对吗？他们在他身上建立起来的那种抑制机制从来都不稳定，那导致他们必须反复频繁地电击和冷冻他……”布鲁斯不舒服地停顿了一下。这不能怪他，任谁在看过那些东西后都不会对这个话题感到舒适。“反过来也就是说，当这种强化影响被取消时，他会恢复记忆的。我想他会的。”

　　布鲁斯几乎没觉得意外，史蒂夫并没因为他的乐观推测而放松他的手指。巴恩斯则一如往常地不为所动，他没法从他脸上读出具体的情绪，更别说他的态度了。

　　“……要是你们俩想谈谈。”布鲁斯摘下眼镜，合起双手把它握在掌心里，然后和一直在门边静静地听着的娜塔莎一起回到厨房里。这不会让事情变得轻松，但至少那里还有山姆煮的热咖啡和克林特带来的香草玛芬，还有不像现在这里一样令人紧张的空气。

　　史蒂夫仍把手放在他的肩上，在他的手掌底下，他能感觉到巴基绷紧了肩膀。

　　他说，“会好起来的，”尽管那听起来实在没什么自信。

　　巴基不像有要和他讨论这个的意思，所以他说，“来吧，我们去喝点什么，和其他人一起，”他拍了拍巴基的肩膀，然后走向卧室，打算先把那份档案重新锁进他的抽屉。

　　“把它给我，”巴基说。

　　史蒂夫停下来，转过去看着巴基。巴基把视线投向史蒂夫手里的档案夹，无声地重复着他的要求。

　　他没有说不的理由。

　　巴基坐在那里，用半个小时读完了它。在复仇者们离开之后，他又读了一遍，这次花的时间要长得多。

　　

　　*

　　

　　巴基知道班纳博士说得没错，他会想起来的。

　　如果他向自己残破不堪的记忆里挖掘，他会发现很多东西已经悄悄回归原位，就等着他去发现。那一切正在渐渐重新拼出一副比较完整的图景，一条日益连贯的时间线。现在当他遇到一个“新”的情况时，他会试着去和那些旧的反应场景进行比对，然后找出一种合乎过去的巴基·巴恩斯本人的做法。那有很多纰漏，实际上常常并不管用——例如他只是像巴恩斯一样说出自己的看法时，其他人的回应就显然不如预期。但他也不知道除此之外还能怎么做。史蒂夫说那是情绪表露的问题，他能理解，但还没法解决。他需要一些他已经忘记的指令或是契机输入进去来使他记起，但是它们很少出现。史蒂夫觉得强迫他回忆他的过去是件残忍的事，所以他只是在等。冬兵也同样在等着，等那些过去一点一滴地重新渗透。

　　“所以，”史蒂夫对着他欲言又止，吞吞吐吐，“你读了它。那有没有让你……”

　　巴基摇了摇头，“我想不起来，”那些可憎的事实就写在那里，而“知道”并不等于“记起”。他隐约觉得史蒂夫似乎并不希望他想起来，但也知道它们还是会回来的，和其他那些一样，或迟或早。

　　最初是痛苦的梦境，他最后一次醒来时他们刻在他身上的痛苦，不断地在梦里重复上演；后来是另一些梦，另一些回忆，一些声音和画面的杂乱混合，但令人怀念，……令他上瘾。

　　

　　*

　　

　　发现史蒂夫已经睡着在他的肩上时，他就把那影片的声音关掉了。从史蒂夫也没耐心得睡着了来看，他估摸着自己觉得它们在现代也不算好电影的推测是正确的。注视着屏幕上无声的爆炸和肢体冲突，他开始放任自己被温暖和引人困倦的回忆碎片包裹起来。

　　布鲁克林肮脏阴暗的街头后巷，下过雨后沐浴在阳光里的街道，烤面包的香气，弟妹们的笑脸，电影院里的光和暗影——云雾一样层层叠叠的声音笼罩在它们上面。

　　然后是那个羸弱的小个子和他不屈的灵魂。剩下的几乎全是他，多得令人咋舌。

　　巴恩斯家的大儿子在布鲁克林遇上了罗杰斯，接着他们俩就再也分不开了。从巴恩斯照看着史蒂夫，到史蒂夫摆脱了那具一阵风就能吹倒的瘦弱躯体，就像蝴蝶破茧而出，而被改变的远不如其他人想象的多。

　　巴恩斯中士，美国队长在咆哮突击队的副手，注视着他的队长，照看他的后背，也把后背交给他。

　　更多的时候，是巴基·巴恩斯注视着史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

　　冬兵注视着史蒂夫。

　　

　　片尾字幕也最终滑向了尽头。他用遥控器关掉电视，让房间里彻底暗下来。他有些惊讶史蒂夫枕着他的铁臂竟然也能睡得这么熟。他的右半边身体仍靠在他身上，已经让他的后背肌肉酸疼起来。他左臂里的那个电阻在使它变得“温和”的同时发挥着类似小型电热器的副作用，持续把它加热到比室温稍高的微妙程度，而现在，它又被夹在史蒂夫和他之间一个多小时，变得几乎接近体温。

　　他拉过史蒂夫的右臂绕在自己的脖子上，左手塞到他的胳膊底下，把他从沙发上拽起来。史蒂夫温暖的重量真切地压在他的肩膀上，那几乎给了他一种错觉。

　　在那无穷漫长的几秒里，他幻想着他正重新成为巴基·巴恩斯，或至少重新成为一个人。

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　

　　“那不是梦游。我知道我做了什么，第五次告诉你。”巴基从他的麦片粥碗上方瞪着史蒂夫，“我可能记性不好，但还不至于记不住前一天的事。”

　　“不不，那不是我的意思，”史蒂夫小心地收回自己的视线，把它投向手里的三明治，“我就是……我就是想确认一下。”

　　“你应该直接去跟七十年前偷亲你的那个巴基确认。祝你好运。”

　　他从史蒂夫瞪到山姆，最后决定放弃剩下的麦片粥和洗盘子值日以示不满。他带着一个恼火的表情把椅子推离桌边，少见地第一个进客厅给自己占了位置。他打开电视调到早间新闻，张开手臂坐在沙发的正中间，用行动表达着“都他妈的别来烦我”。

　　

　　巴基的火气很大。

　　史蒂夫心不在焉地洗着盘子想。不过这似乎是好事儿，毕竟生气也是表露感情的一种，总比一直面无表情要好些。

　　这甚至让他不惜放弃自己坚持了好几个月的深沉形象，转而坦诚地向史蒂夫表达他的愤懑。他连话都说得比平常多，虽然尖刻了点，但好歹也算是个进步，史蒂夫想。

　　史蒂夫又觉得有点委屈：他干嘛要这么生气？

　　“呃，”山姆指出，“我觉得他多半是不喜欢你每天晚上趁他快睡着的时候做你的‘巴基夜间生态调研’。”

　　显然更不喜欢史蒂夫第二天一大早神秘兮兮地在饭桌上问他记不记得自己前一天晚上说了什么，或做了什么。

　　山姆第一次听到史蒂夫这么问的时候实在没能控制好自己的表情。他痛苦地想，天啊，不要是那些细节。不要是任何细节。他忍不住想了太多东西，直到冬兵杀气腾腾的怒视让他清醒过来。

　　美国队长当然不会在餐桌上这么奔放。大概。

　　“我忍不住。”史蒂夫闷闷地说，“一天里就那么一会儿他能放下防备。”

　　山姆险些把眼珠翻上天花板。

　　“老兄，我以为是你提议要‘慢慢来’。”

　　“唔，”史蒂夫想了想，“我绝对没做什么刺激性特别强的。我保证。”至少没有做过比巴基的行动更刺激的。

　　“说真的，你到底都做了些什么？”

　　山姆有预感自己会被他的回答噎到在工作时走神，还是忍不住问了。

　　

　　第一天，就是巴基免费送了他晚安吻的那天；第二天，史蒂夫在说晚安的时候试探着摸了巴基的头顶，换来了一个亲昵的歪头和一句含糊的“晚安”。

　　等到第三天，他发现巴基没有在他搂他的肩膀时绷紧身体。然后史蒂夫就有点上瘾了。

　　就是那几天里，史蒂夫发现巴基有时会聚精会神地钻研他的手机，但是当他靠近——不管有没有打算迅速地瞄上一眼，巴基都会警觉地把屏幕藏起来。

　　“你在看什么？”终于他忍不住问道。

　　巴基用他的金属手指把锁屏键按得行云流水，然后抬起头来看他：“没什么。”

　　他甚至设置了密码。在史蒂夫都还不知道他可以设置一个密码时，巴基就设置了一个九宫格密码，把他挡在了他的手机外头。

　　倒不是说他真有多想偷看巴基的手机，他就是……有点受伤。

　　他早就把自己所有的东西都给巴基看了（多少有点自暴自弃），包括他的现代知识笔记，几大本素描和速写，另外几大本剪贴簿，由尼克·弗瑞友情提供，里头收集了七十年来所有有关咆哮突击队的通讯稿、杂志文章、访谈节目记录，甚至是论文梗概。

　　“全文可以在网上看到，”弗瑞说，“你要了解这个时代，先从了解你自己开始。了解在这七十年里美国队长的形象经历了什么，还有在这个时代人们是怎么看你的。会有所帮助。”

　　史蒂夫曾尝试了几次，然后每次都卡在第一本的第七页无法继续。那里贴着一大块报纸文章，是战争刚刚结束那时的——相当详尽而不失风度地描述了美国队长和他的副手巴恩斯的两场牺牲，以及他们俩的伟大生平（主要是队长的），最后附上了那张他们一起在一个镜头里，笑得像任何两个平凡的年轻人的黑白照片。可能以后吧，那时候他想，这实在有点太多了。

　　巴基倒是把那些东西都看了，相当仔细地。他津津有味地读着他自己的纪念文章，时不时地为其中他没了解到的关于自己的内容扬起眉毛。

　　“这是真的吗？”他指着某一页（剪报的背景有点花哨，年代看起来相当近——来自某本自诩新潮的八卦杂志，显然是）上的一行字： **英雄们：美国队长和他的儿时好友** 。副标题： **旧时代同志的隐蔽生活** 。配图，又是那张黑白照片。这可完全不那么有趣了。

　　史蒂夫痛苦地吸了口气。“想想那个说你很甜的老奶奶，”他说，然后在看到巴基了然地放低眉毛时放松了点。

　　史蒂夫想过可能他应该跟巴基一起读，毕竟比起现在围绕着他们的这个世界，至少那里面的人物都是他们真正熟悉的；但每次他在巴基旁边坐下，往剪贴簿的方向探出头，巴基就会停下阅读，把整本都推到他的膝盖上，自己走开去做别的事。（这也很伤人，说实话。）后来史蒂夫只好决定，算了吧。但无论如何，他自己的不定期日记，要是巴基想看，他也会双手奉上，打开到他指定的任何一页。

　　可这依然阻止不了他为了巴基不让他知道他在研究什么而不安。他就是隐隐约约有种不妙的感觉，直到那天他们在看另一部太空歌剧电影，而巴基又在（看似）心无旁骛地浏览他的手机。史蒂夫坐在他的右手边（他发现当他坐在这边的时候巴基会稍微显得舒适一点），慢慢地，有个念头浮了上来，好像一片浅浅的阴影。

　　“巴基，”他最终担忧地问，“……你该不会在搜索你自己吧？”

　　“唔，”巴基说，“没有。”

　　“没有？”

　　“ **没** 。”

　　“好吧。”

　　电影在继续，史蒂夫尽量让自己不要太在意巴基敷衍的态度。

　　过了一会儿，巴基总算把手机丢到了一旁——史蒂夫绝对没有一直在神经紧张着这件事——，转而目视前方。“你想谈谈，”他说。

　　“呃，”史蒂夫眨眨眼，“是的？”

　　“我确实没有在搜索我的名字。”

　　“当然……？”史蒂夫说，“你刚才说过了。”

　　“那里有我一个兄弟的讣告。”

　　巴基皱着眉。史蒂夫愣住了几秒。他在说那些世纪剪贴簿。

　　“我从没能和他们告别。”

　　史蒂夫一时哑口无言。

　　在战争年代，那其实是件平常的事。巴恩斯中士的父母像在后方的许许多多其他失去家人的亲属那样，在家门口收到了MIA通知，那里面暗示着他们的长子，另几个孩子的大哥詹姆斯将永远也不会回来了。除此之外，没有狗牌，没有可供埋葬的尸体，有的只是一小撮遗物（两套旧制服，一个夹着几张从别处撕下的速写、几乎没写过什么的日记本，一札家信，还有些别的零碎），正好够用来修一个衣冠冢。

　　“你想去看看你的家人吗？”史蒂夫轻声说。兄弟姐妹，还有他们的孩子和孩子的孩子。一定有，只是他们没有去找过。“我们可以问问科尔森，或者娜塔莎——”

　　巴基只是简单地摇了摇头。

　　“我不再是个英雄了。”

　　“他们会很高兴见到你的，”史蒂夫说，他想说这和他是否是英雄从来都没有关系，“他们是你的家人。而且，我不知道如果你不算英雄，还有别的什么人能担得起这个称号？”

　　“当他们读到那档案里写的东西，没人会继续把一个杀人机器当做英雄。”

　　“他们会的，”史蒂夫坚持着，“他们会的，巴基。所有人都会的，只要他们同时也了解到——”

　　“你不擅长说谎。”巴基说。他甚至恰到好处地微笑了一下，“巴恩斯从来没能教会你。“

　　“否则你怎么会把我 **藏** 在这里？”他客观地指出。

　　一股突如其来的冲动涌了上来。那感觉来势汹汹，几乎让史蒂夫战栗起来。在他能意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经靠近了过去，而巴基反射性地向一旁退开，扬起眉毛。他立刻僵住了，想不起来自己几秒前是打算怎么做。

　　他希望自己能让巴基觉得安全，希望能安慰他，然而显然魔法时间还没到。

　　“巴基，”他只能无助地说。

　　巴基不再看史蒂夫，也没动弹。史蒂夫意识到他在深呼吸，然后犹豫着一点点放松肩膀。他几乎花了半分钟，让自己重新回到原来的位置上——做好了不再躲闪的全副准备。他脸上的那个表情让史蒂夫有点窘迫，就好像他准备好迎接的史蒂夫的手指上在他不知道的地方长着倒刺之类的东西。

　　史蒂夫谨慎地伸手握上他血肉之躯的手腕，把小臂贴近他的。两股体温交汇在一处，巴基正聚精会神地让自己放松，看起来矛盾极了。但慢慢的，他就真的放松下来了。他们互相挨着对方的手臂，就只是坐在那里，不再交谈，屏幕上在播放着什么也根本无关紧要了。

　　气氛很好，史蒂夫想。可惜不是朝着正确的方向的……好。放松下来的时候，你难免要胡思乱想。况且毕竟巴基在前几天的那个晚上刚亲过他（史蒂夫绝不会轻易忘掉这个事实），还顺手揭露出一件时隔七十年的亲密接触，实在很难不叫人想多那么几厘米。

　　史蒂夫不无恼火地发现自己居然也开始跟着现代的这帮小混蛋的思路走了。他提醒自己，一定要记得重新读一次bromance的词条。

　　他放松下来，整个人窝进沙发里，除了手指还停在巴基温暖的皮肤上，感觉着那底下跳动的脉搏和微微移动的肌肉。他们坐在那儿，纯为了多待一会儿一直等到电影结束。

　　“介意再给我一个晚安吻吗？”史蒂夫在站起来时半开玩笑地问。

　　“为什么不呢？”巴基含糊地说，打了个呵欠，但是没有动。于是史蒂夫俯下身，自己去取了一个。

　　“见鬼，”这让巴基有点重新清醒了过来。他没什么威慑力地瞪着史蒂夫，后者回给他一个大大的微笑。

　　“去你的。你知道可能我明早还是会向你发火，”巴基收回视线，“也可能我是在向我自己发火。”

　　“没关系。一切都会好起来的。”史蒂夫无声地笑了。这次他说得稍微有了点信心。

　　


	12. Chapter 12

 

　　12.

　　

　　山姆保持着足够的耐心和平静听史蒂夫讲完了整件事，他得说这多亏了他的团体辅导经验。

　　“去找个心理医生，”随后他提议。

　　史蒂夫挫败地低下头，瞧着自己湿漉漉的手指：“你知道那不合适。我……真的不是很希望再有任何人去搅合他的心智，不管哪种。事情真有那么严重吗？我们能不能——”

　　“嘿，放轻松点，老兄，”山姆打断了他，“我不是在说巴基，我是在说你。给你自己找个心理医生！”

　　“什么？”

　　“或者你想来我的小组。”

　　“等一下，你现在要说我有PTSD了。”

　　“嗯，我是要说。”

　　“你不是认真的，”史蒂夫最后还是笑了。他把手擦干，拉开椅子在桌边坐下；山姆站了起来。

　　“我当然是，老兄，”他说。早间新闻的声音从客厅传进来，山姆好笑地看着史蒂夫往一个很明确的方向分神。“看看你自己。你表现得就好像随时巴恩斯都能溶解在空气里似的。你还要多久才能彻底信任他还活着这个事实，就算他不完全是死去时的那个样子？还有你的过度保护和过度关注，我本以为它们会慢慢好起来的。我是说，只有一个问题：你还是每天凌晨都往客厅跑吗？——别说那是因为你要起夜，想都别想。”

　　史蒂夫的嘴角有点僵硬。

　　“偶尔。只是……偶尔。”

　　“哦，真了不起。”

　　“……”

　　“你知道吗，要是你不想找心理医生，那也成。”山姆站在门口回过头来，“去找别人谈谈这个。宣泄一下，顺便问一问其他人对巴基的这种情况的看法。你的复仇者朋友们，要是他们也觉得没问题，那我就没意见。”

　　“好吧。我会去的。”史蒂夫闷闷地说，“医生们可能也会和你一样希望别遇上像我们这样的案例。”

　　“哦，得了吧！”山姆穿过客厅走向门廊时大声说，巴基从沙发上扭过头瞪他，“我都已经跟两个离了对方就呼吸不了的老冰棍住了快十个星期，我要怎么才能‘ **不遇上** ’他们？”

　　

　　*

 

　　*

　　

　　“开始录了吗？已经录了？好极了。

　　“嗨队长，这里是斯塔克，这是一个人工投递的语音留言，因为探员刚巧路过这儿骚扰我们的实验和打乱我和班纳博士今天的时间表——嘿，别踢我，布鲁斯。我知道！重点？等一下。有任何重点吗？我没看出有什么——好吧，探员说这挺要紧的。注意听，队长，希望你的老伙计也在。

　　“首先，对你们两位搬进复仇者大厦的邀请依然有效，而且还会一直有效，因为这里的空楼层实在太多了点，所以我还要把邀请范围扩大到你的另一个……山姆？叫山姆。就是这一位伙计，谢谢提醒我，探员。你们三个应该挑好时间搬进来。考虑一下，决定了之后请不要通知我，直接过来， **别带** 你们的零碎东西。

　　“第二件事，转告我们的铁臂达人，告诉他别再一个劲地泡澡，就算有人给他准备了一打小黄鸭也不行。说真的，队长，你没这么干吧？她……我是说他的胳膊，虽然是防水的，但也有七十年了，谁知道什么时候会突然漏起电呢。最好还是尽量保持干燥，我猜。

　　“哦，等一下，你们那儿有浴缸吗？ *有？我不知道，好吧。我们仍然可以把它改造成双人按摩式。* 不，我刚才是不是说过别让冬兵泡澡？算了，别管了。*我说过度假别墅效率更高。* 如果你和巴基有任何需要，别客气，基金……我是说斯塔克工业会很乐意搭把手的。只要告诉娜塔莎就行，要是她让你填申请表， **别填** 。佩帕可不是没有别的事可忙。

　　“我想就这些了，祝你们今天过得愉快。前头这一句不是真诚的，因为我知道探员会去拜访。喔，顺便提一句。尼克在回欧洲之前敲定了神盾局临时办公室的地址——就是上次冒出了许多外星害虫的那地方，正式重建正在稳步进行。这全要怪科尔森，找他的麻烦去吧。我说完了。”

　　科尔森关掉录音笔，神情深不可测：巴基发现自己竟然也有这么看别人的时候。

　　这不怪他。任何一个心情复杂至此且拥有足够多可调动的面部神经的人都会看起来像这样。况且刚刚这么一段话里的冗余信息实在太多了点，巴基一时拿不准该问哪个问题。

　　“‘小黄鸭’是什么？”最后他犹豫着挑了一个。

　　他其实真的没有在浴缸里待过多长时间。他总是不由自主地觉得那东西装满了水时就像一个阴谋，谁说十英寸深的水就无法灭顶？他最多也就是曾站在淋浴头下直到手指起皱，以期洗掉所有那些金属腥气，而且最近已经彻底懒得这么做了，反正那也不会有用。

　　“下次我会带一套过来，”科尔森立刻响应。

　　“科尔森探员，我还没决定要对你们重建神盾局采取什么态度，”史蒂夫看着他，“你们就已经把临时总部设在了离我家只有五个街区远的地方？”

　　“他们在那里建了个很好的空壳公司，就连神盾局也不曾发现，所以我们就只是拿来用了。这事关国家安全，队长，”男人真诚地说，“总得有人来做这些事。即使不是神盾局，也会冒出来叫别的名字的同一类机构。”——而在反渗透这部分，至少他们还有了那么一点经验。

　　“你们要加入吗？”他问，“你，和巴恩斯中士。我们现在能完全信任的人不多，新的神盾局需要这样的力量。我们会为有些事保密，在时机到来之前。”

　　“那是个威胁吗？”史蒂夫也看了巴基一眼，“你接着要说如果我们不加入，神盾局就不再保密了吗？”

　　“不，队长……”

　　“我加入。”巴基说。“如果工作就是打击那些外星人之类的话，我加入。”

　　史蒂夫惊讶地看着他，巴基也看回去，对着史蒂夫担忧的表情，他变得有点犹豫。

　　“我只是……我想我可以做点什么，而不是每天都待在你的公寓里，当一只沙发土豆。需要做一些正确的事。那是不被允许的吗？”

　　“你不需要被‘允许’，”史蒂夫耐心地告诉他，“你不需要什么允许，只要你想要，你可以做任何事。”他从哪学来“沙发土豆”这种词的？

　　巴基扬起了眉毛，因为那么说似乎并不合适。

　　“好吧，也有可能不是任何事。”队长不得不承认，他想到一些不好的事例，随后又自嘲地把它们驱散。

　　“我保证不会有不合适的任务，”科尔森接下对话，“不会有任何形式的刺杀，不会参与政治，不会有政要保护。巴恩斯中士可以拒绝参与所有渗透任务。”

　　“……听起来不错，”史蒂夫小心地说。巴基正看着他，目光里有点试着阅读他想法的意思，让他觉得很为难。“你真的希望这样？”

　　巴基点点头，科尔森因此舒了口气；史蒂夫这才意识到他差不多是在等着他们拒绝，这个想法让他有点不好意思。可能他确实有点严苛了，但——谁知道呢。总有些事最后会反过来证明谨慎点绝对没错。

　　“你和你的过度保护”，史蒂夫对自己说，那就是山姆给他的诊断。“好吧，”他说，“我们加入。要是需要签什么文件的话，明天我会去斯塔克那儿一趟，我们可以在那里见面。”

　　本来他也没有什么别的选择，不是吗？

　　

　　*

　　

- **JARVIS** 创建了 对话组： **关于队长** 。权限：私密。管理员： **你见过最有钱的天才** 。

-  **你见过最有钱的天才** （管理员） 邀请  **peppppper**  和  **未设置昵称**  加入对话组。

-  **peppppper**  加入了 **关于队长** 。

　　

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：嘿！宝贝

peppppper：托尼？

peppppper：这是什么

peppppper：队长怎么啦？

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：是那个基金

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：我想知道进展怎么样

peppppper：噢

peppppper：说到这个

peppppper：我一开始以为你是打算用来洗钱，后来发现你们竟然是认真的，我的老天

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：可那些本来就是我的钱啊。绝对合法，亲爱的。不过我算是顺便打了个广告。

peppppper：我还是有点无法相信队长是个处男。

　　

-  **未设置昵称** 加入了  **关于队长** 。

　　

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：最好还是相信吧

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：嗨，娜塔莎

未设置昵称：嗨，斯塔克

peppppper：嗨，娜塔，你可以换个员工昵称

peppppper：看这儿 http://xxx.xxx.xxx/

未设置昵称：谢谢，波茨小姐

别碰，有毒：我猜这里是基金会的谈话组

别碰，有毒：有什么我能做的吗

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：我想知道我们的队长和他的老伙计进展得怎么样了？

别碰，有毒：平稳

peppppper：平稳？

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：你的意思是说什么都没有发生

别碰，有毒：是啊，那可是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，想想看美国队长式的恋爱会怎么发展

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：方向正确，但是很——慢

别碰，有毒：没错

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：你觉得在圣诞节之前他们能上床吗？我刚刚从布鲁斯那听说他们甚至还没睡在一起。这不合理啊

peppppper：托尼！你不应该背着你的朋友讨论这个的

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：没有恶意，亲爱的

别碰，有毒：不是没有希望，但我不会打赌

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：可上次我见到他们晨跑的时候，冬兵都穿上长袖了。队长也陪他一起，他们把所有能遮的皮肤都遮起来了

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：这么下去，他们要怎么才能擦枪走火？问题很严重，娜塔莎。

别碰，有毒：我有理由相信那只是因为他需要藏起他的金属手臂。他们在室内穿得还是挺少的。

别碰，有毒：可能你应该帮他搞搞肤色涂装之类的

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：你说得对，这也是个问题，至少和队长他们搬进大厦同样紧迫

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：但说真的，时不我待啊。这个国庆节一过队长就九十七了，对吧？

别碰，有毒：我明白了

你见过最有钱的天才（管理员）：那就做点什么

peppppper：你们到底打算做什么？

别碰，有毒：我去和他谈;)

　　

　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　

　　独立纪念日那天的东部时间5:30 AM，菲尔德探员和她的助理突袭了美国队长的公寓。

　　来开门的是巴恩斯，他顶着一对浓重的黑眼圈、乱发和迷茫的表情，套着件皱巴巴的宽松T恤和一条更宽松的短裤，在门缝里花了比平常更久的时间来认出他们。

　　“巴顿，”他生硬地说，“你他妈的为什么在这里？”

　　“你认识我了？”克林特惊喜地说，“他认识我了！”

　　巴基砰地关上门，拔开门链再打开放他们进来。克林特脸上有个受宠若惊和心有余悸的表情。

　　“下次你来敲门，”克林特对娜塔莎说，“我还是觉得他更喜欢你一点。”

　　娜塔莎没告诉他她就是想看冬兵把门摔在他的脸上，既然她已经如愿以偿了。技术上来说。

　　她绕过克林特进屋，看到冬兵打着呵欠毫无顾忌地脱掉用作睡衣的T恤（露出肌肉紧实、疤痕累累的后背）扔进洗衣篮，直接走进队长敞开着门的卧室，打开他的衣柜翻找起来。

　　娜塔莎眼睁睁地看着他套上件印着一只上面有星条旗图案的柠檬的灰色长袖T恤，倒抽了口气。她没骨气地移开了视线。克林特的目光在屋子里四处逡巡，他指给她看沙发。

　　那里有条还没来得及收起来的毯子，以及一只有个浅凹坑的海绵靠垫。还有个明黄色，手掌大小的短毛鸭子布偶。

　　这看起来和白天不太一样。他们从来没认真考虑过冬兵晚上究竟睡在哪里——现在想来这实在太不应该了——就是因为队长家老是看起来那么整洁，不像两个男人独居的房子。或者一个男人独居的房子。那也让他们（出于一种奇妙的逻辑错觉）在知道这里有一间中等大小的会客室和餐厅，还有个地方不大的储藏间，但只有一间卧室的事实的同时，合情假设这两个人睡在一起。

　　美国队长走出他的浴室，一条半湿的毛巾挂在脖子上。冬兵在从他身边经过走进浴室时抽掉了它。

　　史蒂夫惊讶地看着他们。

　　“有任务？”

　　“队长，”娜塔莎看着他，“冬兵晚上是睡在你们的客厅吗？”

　　这问题让他畏缩了一下。

　　“呃，”他说，“等一下，我可以解释这个。我说过他是客人，他应该睡在床上换我睡在这里，但他从不同意——”

　　“我记得那是张双人床，队长？”

　　“是啊。我没打算要抱怨它。我是说，——”

　　“所以情况是，”娜塔莎用一种平板的公正语气陈述，“在有一张尺寸够大的双人床，而你和你的儿时玩伴打小就睡在同一张垫子上的情况下，你们到现在还在分床睡？”

　　史蒂夫困惑地眨眨眼，“我没明白，”他说，“我不知道你到底想说……”

　　“巴基·巴恩斯夜里睡在这张古代沙发上，白天你们再把毯子和垫子和……布偶，藏起来？”

　　“我们把它们‘放’起来，不是‘藏’。这算是什么问题？”巴基从浴室里出来，看起来清醒多了。他换好了运动短裤，扎起了马尾。巴基绕过正在对峙的娜塔莎和史蒂夫，把毯子从克林特屁股底下拽出来，然后挨着他坐下。

　　“那太‘gay’了，”娜塔莎直视着他，“真的，就好像你们是在避嫌。”

　　史蒂夫的脑袋稍微停止运转了那么几秒。

　　“只有同志才会介意他们是不是和同性睡在一张床上。”娜塔莎斩钉截铁地说。

　　“真的？”巴基怀疑地在沙发后面说。

　　史蒂夫压抑着震惊之情咳了一声。在早前经历了……许多之后，这种假设显得比楼下邻居意淫中的3P关系要好接受点，他还不至于彻底失去对表情的控制——但也不是说他就能习以为常了。

　　“娜塔莎，你不能随便下这种结论。巴基，也别把这话记在你的笔记上。”

　　“她说得没错，”克林特插嘴道，“就是这么回事。”他正向巴基展示他手机里的大把猫咪图片，里头偶尔也混杂着几只金丝雀、杜鹃和金刚鹦鹉。

　　“你们会在住的地方养一只猫吗？”巴基问克林特，“叫大厦的什么地方。”

　　“那应该不错，就是斯塔克可能会比较抓狂。”

　　“他不喜欢猫，”巴基猜测。

　　“他对所有比他自己更招人喜欢的东西都有意见。况且我们已经有笨笨了。”

　　“鸟呢？”

　　“想着我们的这里的鸟类已经够多了。”

　　巴基停下来思考了一下这里头复杂的逻辑关系，最后只是摇了摇头，把克林特推荐给他的几个宠物博客加进了收藏夹。

　　“你们到底在策划什么？”史蒂夫尽量冷静地问娜塔莎，觉得声音都有点不像自己的了。受到山姆的警告之后，他正在尽量避免不自觉地插进巴基和其他人的每次对话里，现在还要应付另一次“你们好，同志情侣”问答。完美的早晨，足以为一整天里随机出现的任何挑战现代世界事件热身了。

　　娜塔莎纯洁地笑了。

　　“来加入你们的晨跑。你们还打算去吗？”

　　

　　*

　　

　　确切点说，娜塔莎所说的“加入”指的是队长和巴基照常一圈圈追超和他们一起晨跑的山姆，她和克林特沿湖散步。山姆惊喜地发现自己也有了说“在你左边”的机会，所以他就说了。结果他只是听到了娜塔莎讽刺的轻笑。他痛苦地意识到这其中的可悲之处，而那让他最近好不容易调整到平稳水平的跑步心态变得更加糟糕了。

　　“老天啊！就不能有一天让我平静地完成我的健身目标吗？”一圈（美国队长和冬兵他们的两圈）之后，山姆在克林特那边放慢脚步，彻底自暴自弃地加入了散步行列。

　　“你发现今天是美国国庆日了吗？”克林特问。

　　“当然了，我有两个整天的假期呢。你们这些人有假期吗？还有你们怎么都不锻炼。我还以为你们是特工，干体力活的那种，你知道。”

　　“没有任务的时候我们每天都放假。假期里有每天两小时的日常练习，一小时在靶场，另一小时在健身房。最近每天的这两小时都是在复仇者大厦的室内。”

　　“听着不错啊，”山姆说，“所以你们现在在放假？”

　　“不，正在执行任务。”娜塔莎说，“叫它‘犯困行动’。”

　　“哦，所以队长和你们谈过了？”山姆漫不经心地说，交叠起手臂拉伸肩后的肌肉，“你们怎么看？”

　　克林特和娜塔莎迅速交换了一个眼神，山姆注意到了。

　　“怎么回事？”他警觉了起来。“你们两个鬼鬼祟祟的。所有执行任务时候的特工都得鬼鬼祟祟的吗？”

　　“队长没和我们谈，”克林特作出一个心痛的表情，“他只和我们的班纳博士谈了，趁铁人试飞新战甲的时候。他们还成功说服了贾维斯替队长保密。”

　　“啊哈，明智的选择，”山姆笑了，“我就觉得那位班纳是最靠谱的一个。”

　　“可我觉得你也不能算第二靠谱的啊。”

　　“我就是凑巧是个心理辅导师，别管这个了。你们的任务是什么？也需要保密吗？”

　　“任务是送给队长一份生日礼物。”

　　“我很惊讶你没说出今天同时也是队长的生日，”克林特说，“我还以为你是一个科尔森那样的超级粉丝呢。”

　　“哦哦哦等一下……今天真是队长的生日？七月四号？独立日？我一直以为那是他们特意安排给美国队长的！为了宣传或什么的。”

　　“是啊，看起来很像。”娜塔莎说，“想想看如果是你的生日在独立日，那感觉会怎样？”

　　“我不知道，”山姆耸了耸肩，“就好像全国都会庆祝你的生日？”

　　“或者你庆祝生日就像在为独立日庆祝，”克里特说，“那一天不会成为是你自己的‘特别日’了。”

　　“你知道，虽然很难想象，但从史蒂夫·罗杰斯版本的时间线来看，他成为美国队长还不到十年。但只有在那之前他过的生日才更像他自己的生日。人们那时会对他说，‘生日快乐，史蒂夫’，而不是后来的‘谢谢你为美国做的一切，队长’。在布鲁克林，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和他的家人，或者只有他和巴恩斯两个人，庆祝他的生日而不是独立日，也不是美国队长的诞生日。

　　“所以我们或许该把今天留给老家伙们自己。”娜塔莎说。“……别那么看我，这是贾维斯的专业意见，不是我的。我会说美国队长应该去那个他拒绝出席了的午餐会，站在国旗下替名声受损的神盾局，或者代表饱受争议的超级英雄们演讲，安抚那些政客或者威慑他们。我要承认这不是那种特别有人情味的点子。”

　　“确实不是什么好主意。这很奇怪，”山姆说，“但看起来AI已经比人类更懂得如何体贴人了。”

　　“J.A.R.V.I.S.是被设计用来关心人的，山姆。他的整个设计都是以人性化为最终目标，人类自己可不总是这样。有时甚至刚好相反。相信我，人类完全可以比一段代码更没有灵魂。”

　　

　　*

　　

　　“我们真有必要在，嗯，”史蒂夫瞥了一眼手表，“八点半就开始准备午餐沙拉吗？”

　　“只是想找个合适谈话的地方和时间，”娜塔莎干脆地承认，“而且我们也不打算留下吃午饭。”

　　“所以我们谈话的唯一合适地方是我们家的餐厅，”史蒂夫说，“好吧。”

　　“只是习惯问题，别太介意。”煮青豆的味道的确很适合谈话，娜塔莎没有特意指出这个。

　　“你还把巴基支开了。”

　　“我只是建议他去放松一下，看会儿电视，把做饭的事交给我们。如果你想，他也可以加入。”

　　史蒂夫不赞同地看着她，但没再反对。

　　“我可以说了吗？”娜塔莎没有真的在问。她拉开一张椅子坐下，从一件两年前的事情开始。

　　“我不知道你有没有听说过这件事，队长。洛基在纽约时，有次他在街上把一个小女孩手里的玩偶变成了一个邪恶版本的泰迪熊，在前三天魔法消退之前还会发出声音。它说的第一个句子是‘操全人类’。一个超级恶人泰迪。我估计他本来是指望吓哭她，但那女孩跟他说，再来一次！后来神盾局回收了这个玩偶，但那时它的同款——附带那句语音的，已经在eBay上占了三个月的销量第一。”

　　“我知道，”史蒂夫说，“我听说过洛基做的事。但我不知道它有这么受欢迎……”

　　“你永远也没法搞清现代人想要什么、介意什么，他们下一个会喜欢什么或是对什么敏感。我们热衷于用发光的四方屏幕和人交流，重新发明好几套没人使用的语言，一个用于自虐的小鸟和水管游戏每个人都玩过，全部内容就是一座在半空里自旋的小山的应用也在接近这个目标。所以，你还能指望什么呢？”

　　“你猜什么？”史蒂夫告诉她，“不算那些具体例子，七十年前的人也差不多是这样。没必要把我们当成是情绪稳定的尼安德特人，说真的，你也看到巴基有多喜欢小猫视频了。但——你到底想说什么？”

　　“这是个不友好的世界，史蒂夫。我觉得你大概早就深有体会——当人们打定主意把两个人想成一对儿的时候，无论怎么做都没有退路。如果你们上街的时候拉着手，那当然是同性恋人，同意吗？但你说你们走的时候一前一后，中间隔着半米，眼神接触绝不超过三秒钟？好啦，这就是深柜。真的，要是你们问心无愧，为啥要这么介意你们间的距离呢？”

　　“嘿，等一下，”史蒂夫说，“我不觉得事情应该被这样解读——”

　　“我就是想说，无论你们是不是睡在一起我们都还是会把你们当成一对儿的。还会每次都拿这个开玩笑，我们每个人。还有你的邻居们，或者你们在街上碰到的陌生人。他们才不在乎你们有没有 **真的** 在上床呢。”

　　“……”

　　“所以何必烦恼？做你想做的。”

　　“……所以你们天刚亮就造访我家，还跟着我们去晨跑、准备午饭，”史蒂夫皱着眉笑了，“结果只是为了说这个。”

　　“嗯，基本上，是的。”

　　“我是不是和巴基睡在一起这件事困扰到你们了吗？”

　　“不，队长，这件事在困扰你，而你感到困扰这件事困扰到我们了。”

　　“……”

　　“还有，我也希望你知道这个，”娜塔莎说，“我明白你为什么不愿意现在搬进大厦。但你要知道，无论你在等着什么，你都不是一个人。无论你觉得会发生什么，你都不是唯一在关心的，好吗？”

　　“天哪，我都要脸红了，”克林特把切好的番茄块在碗里堆成了一座小山，“娜塔莎，队长不是个青春期的孩子了，虽然实际年龄可能比你小，但他都97岁了！你可以别这么……呃，当我没说。”

　　娜塔莎收回了她的锋利视线，重新看向正渐渐露出若有所思表情的史蒂夫。她觉得自己大概算是把这份生日礼物投递成功了。

　　

　　*

　　

　　这是次非常具有启发意义的谈话，史蒂夫想。

　　所以就算娜塔莎看起来有点得意洋洋，克林特的表情很像在憋笑，这也都不是什么大不了的事。毕竟她刚刚成功地刷新了他自己都不知道自己曾坚持着的古旧观念，向他展示出一幅全新的、关于他和他大半个人生中最好的朋友的关系的蓝图，那么稍微为自己的影响力觉得骄傲也不就不是什么特别奇怪的事儿了。

　　史蒂夫回味着娜塔莎的话，最终总结出唯一的要点：

　　无论他和巴基谁睡在哪里，都不会对他们的关系造成实质性的破坏。

　　也就是说，他的失眠状况终于有了改善的希望。

　　即使山姆不说，他也知道那里的确有问题。在他之中发生着什么，没有人会比史蒂夫自己更清楚：不是因为他的所谓过度保护，也不是因为他想和自己的旧友建立什么进一步的关系。不只是这样。

　　那张加大尺寸的双人床和它上面的席梦思一直以来都像一张在夜里包裹着他的后背的软绵绵、摇摇晃晃的网，时不时地把他拖进那些关于坠落的梦里。如果他真的曾建议巴基和他分享它，那么他确实有私心。至少在睡眠不好——他的意思是说，努力适应和平年代的现代生活方式时，他们两个应该团结起来，共同面对困难。

　　但也不只是这样。

　　如果他要用不牵扯机密的原则来描述，这事情就好像是住在他楼上的人在夜里往地板上扔了只靴子，那只靴子震亮了他那只一直有点儿接触不良的灯泡；可第二只靴子迟迟不肯落下，所以他夜里睡不着觉，甚至开始寄希望于拥有一个柏拉图床伴——也就是他最好的朋友本人。心理医生大概真的会把他赶出去，不开玩笑。

　　他现在的所有问题都是关于他有一个受到了伤害的亲密朋友的问题，娜塔莎总是能有所帮助，但有时、有些事，史蒂夫知道不能指望别人来分享他的私人感觉。

　　这就像很多年前，那时他把手心贴在巴基的耳后，看着他刚刚受尽折磨、死里逃生的好友对着他露出茫然的笑容，感到呼吸困难。巴基信赖地把自己的重心放了一半在他身上，他支撑着他，直到他能自己走路。他尽量冷静地行事，脑子里却有一个角落狂乱地尖叫着想要知道他们究竟对巴基做了什么。他那时无法确定，大概也永远都无法完全搞清了。他同样无法确定的是那会如何影响他，在七十年前的战场上，或是七十年后的今天，当那些在这期间发生的一切也最终回到巴基的记忆里时。

　　他曾经缺席了太久，现在只希望当那刻到来时，他能确保待在巴基身旁。他不觉得这是个很过分的愿望。

　　娜塔莎把沉思着的史蒂夫留在厨房里，她和巴基低低的谈话声从客厅里传来，和电视里的响动混在一起。史蒂夫看着克林特把装在他们最大的那只碗里的沙拉用保鲜膜封好、塞进冰箱。他转过来的时候被史蒂夫吓了一跳。

　　“你还好吗，队长？”克林特说，“希望塔莎没吓着你。”

　　史蒂夫摇摇头，说不清自己应该对这个问题作何反应。他觉得自己没被吓到……但可能看起来正好相反。

　　克林特仔细地看着他。

　　“你知道吗，队长，”他最后说，“我想娜塔莎是对的。可能我们里的人不会总是全都赞同你，但我们的确关心。很可能比必要程度还要多上一些。这有点儿矛盾，因为最开始，就像我……你知道我绝不能算是你的忠诚粉丝。”

　　史蒂夫有点儿惊讶。他的确能想象到，但从没想过会真的听到鹰眼承认。可能今天就只是个适合坦承的日子，要么就真的是煮青豆在发挥作用。克林特自己也显得有点困惑，但他还是说下去。

　　“但要是你和一个人相处久了，了解得多了，你最后还是会开始在乎的。何况他还是个真正的好人，我想。”他说， “生日快乐，队长。管他的。你同意继续为神盾工作，我想那表示我们还是会继续合作挺长时间的，是吧？”

　　

　　*

　　

　　在娜塔莎他们离开之后和午餐时间之前的几个小时，他们又去了一次附近的超级市场，从街角的披萨店带了外卖回家。在巴基换衣服时，史蒂夫把买回来的东西塞进冰箱和橱柜。

　　他回到客厅里的时候，巴基正心不在焉地朝着电视的方向坐着，右手摆弄着他的手机，左手抓着一杯湿漉漉的冷苏打水，并不介意那些凝集的水滴沿着他的金属指尖滴落。

　　他比刚来到这里的时候从容了至少五十倍，史蒂夫想。他不再执着于把他用过所有东西精确地放回原位，几乎无意识地伪造出没人碰过它们的假象。史蒂夫见识过他仔细地把用过的牙刷摆放到和他用之前完全相同的角度，把毛巾在架子上还原成叠好的样子，就像一个不够坚定的洁癖患者。而现在，他在他们的房间里游荡，不再介意“闯进”任何地方并留下痕迹。他做早饭、洗盘子，也开始和他在街心花园里碰到的邻居点头致意。他的笑容还是不多，其他表情也很有限，但至少不再像最初那样吝惜于每一个多余的字；他仍距离那个爱开玩笑、喜欢逗笑别人也喜欢被人逗笑的巴基很远，但也不再像某个被捏造出的“使命主体”了。事情在不断改变，每小时、每一天；没人能直接描述出上一秒和下一秒的不同，但改变始终存在着。

　　史蒂夫早就知道这个。他也知道有些东西被改变了太久，他无法确定它们何时会回来，会以什么方式回来，甚至最终会不会回来。

　　但巴基在这里。巴基还活着，巴基就在他的身边。这才是那最要紧、也最令人难以置信的奇迹。

　　他绕过沙发在巴基右边坐下，门铃在他拿起一块海鲜披萨时响了。他们对视了一眼，巴基站起来去开门。

　　两分钟之后，他拿着一个精致的蛋糕盒回来了。

　　“唔，”巴基翻动塞在丝带下和盒顶之间的卡片，“‘给史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长。来自神盾局全体员工’。”

　　“这‘很甜’，我想。”他把那张卡片递给史蒂夫，“他其实可以直接写‘来自科尔森’的。”

　　他顿了几秒钟，接着低下头。

　　“……噢，”他皱起眉，看着裸露在短袖外的金属手臂。“希望我刚才没吓着那人。”

　　史蒂夫忍不住对着那张装饰单调的卡片笑了。巴基瞪了他一眼，重新坐回他身边。

　　“斯塔克刚刚在抱怨他准备的焰火蜡烛和备用焰火蜡烛都派不上用场了。”巴基说，“发生了什么？我以为他们会为你庆祝生日的。”

　　“前两年他们的确帮我庆祝了，”史蒂夫说，“今年，我想是因为你回来了。”

　　“‘我回来了’，”巴基重复了一次，“那让你的生日变得不再重要了吗？”

　　“我想不是。但其实我也不总是能搞懂他们。”史蒂夫小小地耸了耸肩。

　　“无论如何，生日快乐。”巴基若有所思地说。接着他挺认真地转过来看着史蒂夫：“我应该送你个什么礼物。娜塔莎建议我直接问你。”

　　史蒂夫从上午九点钟开始就无法再把它从脑海中清除的那个请求以一种不假思索的速度冲了上来。他几乎能感到那句话就贴在他牙齿和嘴唇里侧之间，但他忍住了。他把那句子压回去，同时制造出一个就好像他在思索的停顿，然后摇了摇头。

　　“什么也不要？”巴基看着他。

　　“你想要点啤酒吗？”史蒂夫清了清嗓子。

　　巴基笑了：“从午饭时间就开始饮酒度日？这不像美国队长的风格。”

　　“今天是假期，”史蒂夫说，“而且是我的生日。”他站起来，走向厨房，“在我回来之前挑张你喜欢的碟子，好吗？”

　　一个漫长、无所事事的松散午后，史蒂夫想，如果碰巧有正确的人在身边，那完全可以算得上是一个完美的生日礼物。

　　

　　*

　　

　　一次预计之外的谈话，连续的四部有好有坏的电影，没能让他醉倒但仍以种微妙的方式影响了史蒂夫的行动的半打百威最终把事情引向了这个方向。娜塔莎会说那是正确的，但——还不够。拜托，这和他们指望发生的差得太远了！她有天会发现她的建议只是确实地让他们在字面上“睡在一起”了，但至少对史蒂夫来说，仍然是一个很大的进步，并且也真的对他起着好的影响。

　　看起来他曾相信那里有一道他们不会跨过的界限，一条被允许沿着它的轨迹行事的边缘，但最后却发现它并不存在。因为他终于意识到在那两侧并没有任何本质上的不同。事情是巴基蜷缩在沙发上而史蒂夫独自在过大、过软的床上辗转难眠，还是他们分享那张虽然还是太软，但终于不再显得那么空旷的床，真的有什么要紧的吗？无论如何，这也只不过是个关于一天中的几小时他们待在哪里的问题。

　　但他伸出手叫醒巴基的时候并没有想那么多，巴基第二天早上醒来的时候也没有。他甚至懒得问这到底是怎么回事：他记得史蒂夫来邀请他，也记得自己同意了；所以，还有什么可追问的？

　　那天晚上巴基洗过澡之后坐在床沿擦他的头发，没人觉得有任何不妥。史蒂夫打着呵欠在他右边沉甸甸地落进枕头里，他伸手关掉台灯，就好像他早就在那张双人床的左半睡满了一整年。

　　


	14. Chapter 14

　　

　　“老天。”山姆说。

　　“……”巴基挑起眉毛看着他，史蒂夫突然感到一阵局促。

　　“是谁让你……我是说，是你自己突然想要剪头发的吗？”

　　“是我建议他剪的。”史蒂夫主动承认。

　　“老天。”山姆说。

　　“你知道吗，”巴基安静地告诉山姆，“我才他妈的不在乎你们要怎么看。我喜欢这个。”

　　“我也觉得挺不错的啊，”史蒂夫没什么底气地说。

　　山姆被他们逗笑了。

　　“嘿，别那么紧张行吗？我还完全没评价什么呢。”

　　“我就是想先告诉你，我不在乎。”巴基抿了抿嘴唇，“……所以到底怎样？”

　　“你知道吗，”山姆说，“我见过许多失败的发型尝试。许多。两只手也数不过来。有些惨不忍睹，有些只是有点微妙。但是我绝对不会把这个算进任何一种里去。”

　　“所以？”

　　“所以，我是说，很不错。很棒。”

　　巴基眯起了眼，无意识地抬起手去用指节蹭了蹭耳后：那里现在只有短短的发茬了。他稍微松了口气。倒不是说他会在乎别人对他发型的评价或是怎样，毕竟那可是美国队长认证的“棒极了”，但——有其他更熟悉这个世界的人的肯定总是好的。

　　“看着像年轻了七十来岁。”山姆补充道。

　　

　　*

　　

　　在开始和巴基睡在同一张床上的前一周半之内，史蒂夫已经四次做了毛茸茸的梦。

　　很容易证实的是那多半是因为巴基的头发：它们散在枕头上，有一些过长的发梢侵占了史蒂夫的领地。

　　一次蒲公英，一次是羊毛地毯，还有一次是巨大的、漂浮在河湾里的黄色鸭子：他们忘了给它拴好锚链，结果它就拍打着翅膀在河道上游荡，搞得羽毛漫天乱飞。而这一次（出于那种你在梦里永远不会发现有哪里不对劲的特殊逻辑）是关于一个混乱不堪的动物收容所的。他在那里打工，负责照顾两条狗（柴犬和金毛）、两只鹰（一只比另一只颜色更深、个儿头更大），还有一只浣熊和仓鼠。不知为什么，它们全都没待在笼子里，反倒是一起挨着他挤在同一张沙发上。在那只看起来格外无害的仓鼠被柴犬热情十足地舔了一口，发出一个奇怪的细小声音并开始变大、变绿时，他惊醒了过来。

　　感谢上帝，他盯着天花板想，至少那里没有一只多毛的黑蜘蛛*。

　　……但也可能下次就有了。

　　史蒂夫不是对巴基这段时间的长发有什么意见，但的确，他的头发比早前长了不少。他现在在白天几乎不再放下头发，因为它们会黏在他的整个脖颈上，让夏天变得比原有的程度难熬一倍。

　　“巴基，”史蒂夫终于在早餐时提议，“我想我们应该去给你剪一次头发。”

　　巴基抬起头看着他。

　　“……那看起来很热。你觉得热吗？”

　　“有点…？”巴基迟疑地回答他，“但只要扎起来就好了。”

　　“唔，我以为也许你会想换个发型。比如，剪短一点，之类的。”

　　“所以是 **你** 想让我换个发型。”巴基说。

　　史蒂夫只好举手投降。“是的。我是说，要是你不想，那没关系。我只是……”

　　史蒂夫闭上了嘴。

　　他能说什么？“因为你的发梢可能会让我梦到蜘蛛”？那太蠢了，即使不无依据也还是显得十分可笑。要让他承认自己确实更喜欢巴基短发的时候甚至更难，但好在巴基的注意力也不在这个上。

　　“你的意思是去 **理发店** 。”巴基皱着眉说出那个词。

　　“……是的。”

　　“我不觉得那是个好主意，在同一个地方停留那么久，还要让一个陌生人盯着你的脸看。如果我只是需要剪头发，我们为什么不能像从前一样？”巴基说，“比如，你帮我剪。”

　　“因为娜塔莎会杀了我，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“或者她也会帮我剪头发。说不定会剃光。”

　　“有那么严重？”巴基怀疑地看着他。

　　“你见过她看见你穿我衣服时的表情了。”

　　老天，他已经开始用这种自虐的方式来说服自己了，那说明他 **真的** 很希望让自己换个发型。巴基想。

　　“好吧。”所以他说，“但你觉得我是不是应该戴上口罩？或者墨镜？我想你应该戴上墨镜。”

　　

　　*

　　

　　当然，不合时宜的长袖衣服和手套仍然是必须的，但没有人戴着墨镜，或是口罩。

　　“那只会更引人注意，”史蒂夫说，只照例帮巴基戴上棒球帽。但巴基接着把它也脱了下来。

　　“热。”他简短地说，于是史蒂夫把那顶帽子戴在了自己头上。

　　他们照着科尔森的指点找到了一间老式的理发店：杂志架上摆的是过期的本地报纸，只提供传统的修面和理发，负责使用剪刀的都是婴儿潮前半期出生的老手，而且还不禁烟。

　　结果就是他们俩站在那儿，作为唯二的顾客，受到了空无一人的店面的迎接。五分钟之后，才有一个刚刚结束了他的中年生涯的男人从史蒂夫没注意到的某个地方冒了出来。除此之外，一切原本都还算顺利。

　　芬格先生替巴基剪短了头发。那只是中规中矩的短发，巴基从镜子里看着自己，史蒂夫觉得他还不至于觉得失望。

　　理发师放下剪刀，用毛巾擦了手。史蒂夫眼睁睁地看着他屈起了左手的一根手指。

　　“手臂不错，”他用指节敲了敲巴基的左臂，金属在卫衣布料底下发出沉闷的声响。“感觉像是金属的，我从没见过这样的义肢。很好用，嗯？”

　　巴基绷紧了肩膀，拿不定主意应该对这个看起来并无恶意的人作何反应。他的左手臂久违地开始发出不受他控制的细微运转声，他皱起眉，但那只让他看起来有点儿茫然。

　　“别紧张，小伙子，”理发师哈哈大笑，“如今这城里热爱英雄游戏的人越来越多，所以别对我不感到惊讶感到惊讶。”

　　接着他抬起头，也从镜子里看着短发的巴基，但开始发现有些不对劲。他仔细地打量着他，慢慢露出一个精明的表情。

　　“……我想我真的在哪儿见过你。”他说。

　　巴基飞快地从椅子上跳了起来。史蒂夫抓住他的手肘把他拉向身后，自己也觉得有点不知所措。

　　“你们是不是曾被人拍到过？”男人退后了一步，开始第一次毫不掩饰地观察他们，“你们很眼熟。你知道，有些人会上传他们拍到的‘英雄’的视频之类的。”

　　“……我不这么认为，”史蒂夫低下头去从钱包里搜寻零钱，手指有点僵硬。巴基已经先出了店门，消失在街对面屋檐下的阴影里。

　　“我敢打赌，等你们下次再来的时候我就能叫出你们的通称了。”理发师接过他的报酬。

　　“你瞧，我要给你们个建议，”理发师冲着史蒂夫走出店门的背影说，“要是你们真的在当一些秘密英雄又不打算公开身份，那就去找一身古典式的制服。紧身装，带头套或面罩的，就像美国队长，或是……”

　　他迟疑着停了下来。

　　

　　*

　　

　　“所以事情的原因就是这样，”山姆说，“单纯，无害，并没有什么格外值得大惊小怪的情况发生。”

　　史蒂夫耸了耸肩，山姆斜眼看着他。

　　“你真的没意识到你向我透露了什么？”

　　“呃，”史蒂夫说，“一个很蠢的建议你朋友去剪头发的缘由？”

　　“老天，当然不是。你刚刚从一开头就告诉我了。”山姆努力别说得太大惊小怪。“你，和巴恩斯。你们两个正 **睡在一起** 。”

　　“……”

　　山姆干笑了两声，说不清现在是该为自己还是为美国队长感到尴尬。他就觉得这会发生的，但亲耳听到某一方如此自然地承认，那感觉依然相当新奇；而他的耳朵居然在听完这一切之后还没瞎，这绝对要算是个见鬼的奇迹。

　　“……别拿那种眼神看我，”史蒂夫沮丧地低声嘟哝，“就只是——别。我 **没有** ，你知道我们没有。你知道吧？”

　　“哈。我可不敢确定。”山姆最终说。平心而论，他的理智可能真的知道，但他对事情的直观感受对他大喊 **不** ，至今已有一整个季度之久。说真的，他之前可真没太见过像美国队长这样的人，而在他见到之后，史蒂夫又开始不断让他觉得“老天，美国队长竟然还有做这种事的时候？”。而且准确点说，这还全都和他的那个死而复生的朋友呈现出不容忽视的因果联系。

　　史蒂夫还想辩解些什么，山姆为了帮这个早晨挽回最后一丝清爽气氛，决定让这个话题就此打住。

　　“我还想问，你们就那么从那个理发店里逃走了？那个理发师，你觉得他认出巴恩斯了吗？”

　　“我不知道，可能吧，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“但可能他最后会把那个当成错觉。你知道，巴基看着和以前其实不太一样，他比以前瘦、比以前强壮，神情也不像。况且早前的图像资料都是黑白的，不像现在。”

　　“不，队长，让我来提醒你吧：你和巴恩斯有一大堆彩色画像，印在成千上万公开出售的小卡片上，或者画在整面墙壁上的那种。你自己还有在现代的照片，有被别人拍到的视频。”山姆说，“你还在几个月前捣毁了这个国家最神秘的政府机关之一，他们为了这个甚至把史密森尼的主题展延长到了上个月。相比较之下，我想你才是那个名人？我觉得他更有可能是认出你来了。”

　　“我真的不知道，老兄，”史蒂夫说，“我只能说我希望他没有。”

　　那可能确实不是个好主意。可能即使娜塔莎真的会剃光他的头发，他也该听巴基的建议，由他来做这件事儿。

　　“我也希望你没有，”山姆说，“我还希望你今天也跟着我去辅导小组。”

　　“什么？我以为我们说好了只是一天……”

　　“就因为我感到我有义务看住你，防止你跳上你的哈雷，穿过半个美国去增援巴恩斯中士。”

　　“……”

　　“说真的，那只是个护送任务，你真的没必要每半分钟就查看一次你的收件箱。而且你已经这么做两天了，昨天你根本没听小组成员们都讲了什么。”

　　“可那有十分之一的可能是个0-8-4**，”史蒂夫没试着否认自己的担忧，“你知道会有人盯着这些东西……”

　　“所以你是觉得巴恩斯处理不了。”山姆说。

　　“嘿，我可不是那个意思。巴基能做得很好……但我……我说过他们应该让我一起去的。你能相信吗？巴基已经八个小时没给过我短信了。”

　　山姆闭上了嘴。他现在很想把耳朵也合上，但看在是他（出于前述原因）主动要求和队长一起解决早餐的份儿上，他决定自己有必要要勇敢面对这一切。但他的“我做好了心理准备”事项列表里头并不包括巴基·巴恩斯在早上七点半他们晨练归来时坐在他的厨房里，如同一个等待猎物的看守陷阱的人这件事儿。

　　“罗杰斯，”他坐在山姆的餐桌旁，神情肃穆地望着僵在玻璃门外的史蒂夫，“我想我们需要谈谈。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实黑寡妇不算多毛的蜘蛛品种
> 
> **0-8-4：神盾局对一种来源未知的物体(an object of unknown origin)的任务简称。


	15. Chapter 15

　　

　　“喔，”山姆轻声说。史蒂夫仍僵硬地看着他的好友，足有五秒。

　　巴基所在的护送队按计划本该在这天下午到达预定地点。他现在成了神盾局的外援，从史塔克那儿领一份工资，如今已经可以（在所有其他人的认可下）独自出任务了；巴基的确在这期间恢复了非常多，但你依然可以由此看出重建中的神盾局沦落到了何等不靠谱的地步。一个确凿的证据就是史蒂夫本以为他只会晚些到家，而不是仍穿着制服就直接到这里来堵他，更不是在金属手臂上蒙着厚厚的烟尘，右臂有一半裸露在空气里，左腿的战斗服被撕开了一大块，裂口的边缘还有血。他看起来糟透了，更糟的是他自己似乎并没有什么感觉。

　　“我打开了一盒牛奶，”他对着从史蒂夫身后探头的猎鹰举起手里的杯子，“希望你别介意。”

　　“哦，当然！”山姆有点受宠若惊（也确实被吓着了），“就当你是在史蒂夫家。鸡肉三明治也算你一份。”

　　史蒂夫已经冲进山姆的卧室，很快又冲了回来。他重重地把医疗箱搁在巴基的牛奶杯旁，随后对着他的好友投以谴责的目光。巴基用同样的目光回敬他。

　　“嘿，放松点，老伙计们，”山姆把从冰箱里翻出来的冰袋从桌面上滑到急救箱旁边，“希望你们不需要我单独腾出个房间来打一架或者什么的。”

　　“你应该早点告诉我。”巴基说。

　　“什么？”史蒂夫半跪在地板上，忙着剪开巴基的裤腿，全副注意力都在那个不很长却溢满半凝固鲜血的伤口上。

　　“你和我，我们的关系。你至少应该告诉我个大概。”

　　双氧水在他的开放创口上冒着成串的气泡，巴基连眉头也没动一下，山姆不由替他咧着嘴抽气。

　　“我们的……什么？”史蒂夫把纱布贴上伤口，困惑地抬起头来。

　　“你应该知道我早晚会发现，我不懂你为什么会想要瞒着我？”

　　“巴基，等一下。我基本上不知道你在说什么。我没特意瞒着你任何事。无论你想知道什么，你都可以——“

　　“好，“他说，“那我就直接问了。”

　　他显得非常严肃，肯定已经为措辞做了很久的思想准备，这会儿正努力让自己的语气听起来比较没有批判性。

　　“我在七十年以前爱过你吗？”巴基问。

　　山姆险些被他的芒果汁呛死在冰箱前。

　　“好了，”他艰难地喘了口气，大声宣布，“好了！我不玩了。地方让给你们，问题你们自己解决——但如果你们胆敢在我的餐桌上做爱，我们的友谊就走到了尽头。明白吗？”

　　史蒂夫涨红了脸，他朝山姆丢过来的视线里甚至没剩下多少恼火。混乱，只有混乱，山姆从没见过他像现在这样惊慌失措，但——去他的，要是他们真能早点解除在那种过分亲密中合理解释的缺失状态，他发现自己甚至不太介意会不会被弄脏地毯了。

　　

　　*

　　

　　那支护送队伍遭到了远比预想中严重的奇袭。对方派出了一支荷枪实弹的加强分队，直接迫使他们放弃了迂回路线，提前了十个小时到达预定地点——当然，那些人里有三分之二倒在了他们企图接近运输车的中途，剩下的也没能给自己讨到太多便宜，至少以巴基的标准来看是如此。他完全没把那个伤口放在眼里，只顾着紧盯史蒂夫，让他从脸颊红到了耳朵尖。

　　“发生什么了？”史蒂夫最终艰难地问。

　　“我看到了一些文章。”巴基说。“‘同人小说’？我不知道现代人有这种兴趣。”

　　“……你搜索了你的名字？”史蒂夫差点微笑了，这比他预计的情况要轻松多了。但巴基的表情可不是这么说的。

　　“没有。按照 **你的建议** ，我没那么做。所以你也看过，对吗？”他盯着他的眼睛，“那就是为什么你对我说 **不要** 那么做。”

　　“我只是不希望那些荒谬的故事影响到你，”史蒂夫说，“你知道有很多人那么想，你也看过很多那种文章了，我不知道你会——”

　　“那些杂志稿从来没说到过点子上去。如果你要问，我想我还是有一些判断力的。但这些文章，它们很不一样。”

　　“但那些都不是真的。”史蒂夫开始觉得有点不安，“你知道那些不是真的，它们是故事，巴基——”

　　“有 **一部分** 不是真的，如果你也曾读过的话。我现在记得了，他们记叙出来的那些事——他们写的 **荒谬的** 爱情故事里的那些事，有些是真的。有很多是真的。我们泡在一起，从小到大，从早到晚。你生病的时候，我情愿什么也不干，哪儿也不去，就是陪在你旁边。我偷亲你的额头，我从战场上给你写信，我没把它们寄出去。我拒绝在任何情况下抛下你。我总是在看着你，你也看着我；你没在看着我的时候，我也总在看着你。

　　“我照着我想起来的过去那样行事，却不知道里头的真正动机。

　　“我不知道巴基·巴恩斯应当如何感受。别对我说那是什么狗屁‘高浓度友情’。告诉我我该怎么理解这些事。”巴基压低了声调，几乎是一字一顿地说出这几句话。

　　史蒂夫一时忘了要如何回应。他本该说这没什么，他本该觉得这些都没什么。这些事本不该被和他们是从小一起长大的好友这个事实割裂开来讨论。可现在他似乎被这个世界铁了心地要求着重新阐释这一切。然而，至少有一件事史蒂夫仍旧坚信不疑。

　　“你是巴基·巴恩斯，”史蒂夫坚决地说，“你以前是，现在也是。你只需要想着你自己的感觉。”

　　巴基不安地转开视线，右手神经质地握紧又放开。

　　“换个问题。你是怎么想的？”

　　他没法真的回答。应当知道会发生这样的事，当他的好友首先接受现代思维，随后才找回记忆时。现在连巴基自己也怀疑起他们的真实关系（虽然不是第一次了），史蒂夫觉得这个世界实在不会好了。可能那种亲密让现在的巴基觉得不适。可能那种亲密的确会让每个人觉得不适。

　　他发现自己还握着他的膝盖，于是把手从那里拿开了。

　　巴基眨了眨眼，让一个微笑渗出嘴角。

　　“我明白了。”

　　可史蒂夫不明白。他不明白为什么现在巴基用这种目光看着他，里面几乎什么也没有，就像他重新回去到了他们在桥上那天。只是那时的空白是真的，现在则是他把里面原有的东西全都遮盖起来，拙劣地装作满不在乎。

　　他最后轻声说，“所以是有什么我不知道的事情吗？”

　　“我想是有很多我们都不知道的事情。”巴基说。

　　那感觉就像是在他之中活着另一个幽灵。他知道巴基·巴恩斯真实存在，他甚至几乎拥有他全部的记忆，但那里依然有无法填补的缺陷。从巴恩斯到冬兵，这之间是一道不可逾越的鸿沟，然而他们不知怎么的竟然做到了。他们把一个曾经健全的人换上冰冷的零件，制作成一架机器。而这中间横亘在记忆里的空白让他无法彻底理解早前的那个巴恩斯的一切。试着想象一部巨细靡遗、平铺直叙，同时作者本人从不浪费笔墨在描写他的个人感受的自传：那就是他所能得到的他的那份记忆看起来像的东西了。

　　“但你是从哪儿看到那些的，”他听到史蒂夫喃喃地说，于是他从作战服的众多口袋之一里掏出了他的手机。

　　

　　*

　　

　　那里有一个标题写着“美国队长和疑似巴基的赛博化改造人？”的帖子。发帖人声称他见到了一个看起来绝对是美国队长的人，和一个很像巴基·巴恩斯的人——他同样没有比七十年前死去时衰老多少。他还提到那个巴基拥有一条金属手臂。在接下来的回帖里没人把这件事当真，反而讨论起了假冒美国队长事件，以及金属臂的实用性，然后是美国队长和他的副手的关系。再然后，是一些链接。

　　史蒂夫沉默了。

　　“所以是这个让你分心了，”等他再次开口时，他发现有点难以压抑自己的情绪。“ **说真的？** 你把自己搞得一身破破烂烂，回来却只想着要质问我七十年前的旧事，原因只是这个？”

　　巴基皱起了眉，但史蒂夫没有退让。最终是巴基眨了眨眼。

　　“我不知道你会生气，”他说，“只是小伤。我也没有分心。”

　　“我没有‘生气’，”史蒂夫安静地深呼吸了一次，试图让自己的心跳不那么剧烈，“我只是……”

　　承认你在害怕，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。承认你没有大多数人以为的那么坚定不移，滴水不漏。你有一个极大的弱点，而这个弱点正在用他的灰绿眸子直截了当地看进你的灵魂。

　　巴基微微眯起了眼。

　　“我以为我们都准备好了随时为一些事而死的，”他说，“在世界大战时，在后来，或者是……你知道的。对战士来说，无论何时。为了那些我们以为它们正确的事。现在事情变得不同了吗？”

　　史蒂夫咬紧了臼齿。

　　“不。你说得对，我们是应该随时准备好的。我只是……”他艰难地挤出下一句话，“我只是没准备好再次失去你。可能我永远都不会准备好了。”

　　“别那么对我，”史蒂夫喃喃地说，低下头去把绷带缠过巴基的小腿，那些被药水稀释化开的血正慢慢渗透纱布的中心。“你知道我的意思。”

　　他只是没法确定巴基是什么意思。

　　“只是小伤，”过了一会儿，巴基慢慢地、坚定地重复道。“别担心。下次我们可以一起出任务。”

　　“……抱歉，”史蒂夫说。

　　“不是道歉。这时不应该道歉。”

　　“想要教我该在何时说什么话吗？”史蒂夫在绷带尽头打起一个松松的结，抬起头向巴基看去。他的挚友正目不转睛地望着他，带着一个令人捉摸不透的神情。他开始感到有点口干舌燥。在他几乎要觉得有什么事会发生时，巴基突然开口了。

　　“那很痛。”他说，“我是说，改造试验。在战争期间的那次。”

　　史蒂夫花了点儿时间来跟上话题的转换。

　　“我回忆起来我从那列火车上掉下去，然后是雪地，还有血。那很疼。够把我从梦里疼醒的。”他说得很平静，但史蒂夫注意到他不安地蜷曲着他的人类手指。“等我全部想起来，——我会全部想起来的，是吧？我想那里会有许多更疼的。”

　　心跳仿佛在他的喉咙里发生。他的嗓子眼里像有个微微起伏的硬块，他得非常努力才能挤出声音来。

　　“你害怕吗？”

　　巴基又看了他一眼，接着垂下视线去望着零星散落在他脚边的脏掉的卫生棉球。

　　“我不知道。我想我应该害怕吧。意识到它让我……觉得焦躁。

　　“那会发生的。那些写在你也读过的资料里的事，它们会全冲着我回来的。我不知道那是否——”

　　“大峡谷，”史蒂夫突然说，巴基疑惑地望向他。

　　“我们应该去一次大峡谷。”

　　史蒂夫知道自己现在听起来很蠢，可能还很软弱。他已经很久没试过像这样生硬地打断一个对话，但那个念头就那么冒了出来。

　　“我想我们都需要些新鲜空气。所以也许，休个假。”

　　“……你确实知道我才只能算是刚刚重新开始工作吧？”巴基说。

　　但史蒂夫想他可以把这个当做是同意。

　　

　　他们花了两周的空闲时间制定计划和路线，巴基开始抱怨他光是看资料都要把大峡谷看遍了。

　　“我只是想保证一切都不会出问题，”史蒂夫为自己辩解。

　　娜塔莎替他们向斯塔克工业借车，但她发现在托尼的车库里根本找不到半辆他们需要的“低调”的车；科尔森显然也很失望，因为巴基对他的萝拉说“谢谢，不行”。托尼提议动用他们的队长基金，贾维斯则尽责地向他指出他们不可能接受这种馈赠。直到佩帕从她的一位热情的助手那儿帮他们“征用”了一辆（支付了数倍于市价的租金），问题才算是解决了。

　　

　　然而他们最终未能成行。

　　


	16. Chapter 16

　　

　　“所以是那个帖子，”史蒂夫皱起了眉，“ **又是** 那个帖子？”

　　“这么说你知道那个帖子？……不，等等。”即使只是在话筒里，他也能听出斯塔克大惊失色。“ **你知道‘帖子’？** ”

　　“我觉得现在不是一个嘲笑我跟网络混不熟的好时机，斯塔克。”

　　“好吧，你说得没错。所以你——你们了解事情的严重性了？”

　　史蒂夫偏过视线看了一眼坐在沙发上的好友，同时用手遮了一下手机的收音孔——没什么意义，只是个习惯性动作。巴基正仰头看着他，毫不掩饰对他们对话内容的关注。斯塔克又唠叨了起来。

　　“无论为什么你居然知道存在于匿名社区的具体某个帖子，还有你和我说的到底是不是一回事儿，我都还是建议你们修改计划。这段时间里最好也尽量减少外出——至少是在大部分人进入长袖时节前的， **这段** 时间里。你知道八月里穿着长袖、戴着单手手套在外游荡实际上还……挺显眼的，是吧？尤其是一张那样的照片被人拍下来发布在匿名论坛，就显得更可疑了。要是那个镜头里我们的冬兵再侧过脸三十度，你们就要上头条了。当然不是说花边新闻的第三版就能好到哪儿去。不算上七十年前的你自己，你现在可能是本世纪第一个跟同性传绯闻的超级英雄了。”

　　“真高兴这件事娱乐到你了，”史蒂夫说。

　　“不客气，队长。你知道这早晚会发生的。”

　　“他说什么了？”史蒂夫切断了通话，巴基拧过身子把下巴压在沙发背上问他。

　　“我们的旅行计划泡汤了，”史蒂夫闷闷地回答他，“好消息是假期没被取消。”

　　巴基扬了扬眉毛：“或者你应该说我们被停职了。”

　　史蒂夫把手机丢进沙发，接着把自己也丢了进去。他陷在巴基身旁，抱着靠垫叹气。

　　“从什么时候开始你比我还诚实了？”

　　

　　*

　　

　　“有件事我真挺在意的，”山姆虔诚地看着巴基把盛在盘子里的俄国菜搁在他面前，“你到底有没有想起来你当冬兵时候的事儿？”

　　“还没有，”巴基警觉地看了他一眼。“怎么？”

　　“你说你只是见过他们做菜，然后你就学会了。”

　　“有问题？”他的表情在说“你敢”，但山姆已经很习惯（到可以无视）这个虚张声势的威吓表情了。他拿起手边的叉子。

　　“可要是你根本就还没想起来，”他拿叉尖指着眼前的炖菜，“那么这个，这讲不通啊。”

　　“……”

　　“你才不记得你见过他们做饭。你不记得他们是怎么做的，但你会做，所以那得是程序性记忆，是不是？就是说他们的确让冬兵做饭，”山姆得意洋洋地挥舞着勺子，“至少是 **相当** 详细地教了他。”

　　“去你的，”巴基拒绝继续跟他探讨这个话题，有一半儿是因为山姆坚持在吃炖菜时同时使用调羹和叉子，另一半则纯是为了心情不好。

　　“看开点儿，有假期总比没有好啊。鹰眼和我会轮流上这儿来，如果你们有什么需要的，随时告诉我。”

　　“听起来很像是种软禁，”巴基说。

　　“哈，除非你有更好的主意？”

　　巴基没有什么更好的主意，史蒂夫也是。没人有更好的主意。史蒂夫觉得美国队长多多少少要算是个过了时的英雄，但的确依然有人在看——就像那张被贴在帖子第二页的他和戴着鸭舌帽的巴基（并非毫无遮挡，谢天谢地）一起走在街上的那张由于拉近了镜头而显得不甚清晰的手机照片所显示出的，有人会认出，或确信自己认出了他们来。科尔森和娜塔莎已经开始着手收集资料，为了随时可能发生的进一步曝光，此外他们能做的只有继续等待。

　　“我想事情就是不会按照我们希望的发展，是不是？”史蒂夫试图用自嘲来缓解屋子里那种说不清的、微妙的紧张气氛——他们有意识地回避着它，可是实在不大奏效，就因为所有人都明白这件事：雨季就要来了。

　　但无论如何，史蒂夫仍然是对的。

　　

　　*

　　

　　史蒂夫醒来时巴基不在他的身边。

　　在巴基本该睡着的地方床单褶皱着，摸起来已经没剩下多少温度了。史蒂夫意识到这正是自己醒了的原因，因此他告诉自己，深呼吸，然后确定洗手间里有人在那儿，于是就躺在黑暗里等着。

　　床头柜上发出细微荧光的电子表告诉他现在是凌晨两点五十分。窗外的广场很安静，只有路灯的黄光透过窗帘渗进来；万籁俱寂，除了洗手间里持续着的细小水流声。

　　然后是三点。史蒂夫大睁着眼睛，已经完全清醒了。他盯着电子表上数字缓慢的跳动。一刻钟之后，巴基仍然没有回到床上来。又一个五分钟过去了，史蒂夫终于从床上爬起来，赤着脚穿过房间，打算装作起夜去看看他的好友到底在那儿做些什么。他太紧张，又太想保持镇定，黑暗里小脚趾不幸撞上了他自己的床头柜。他倒抽了口气，停了几秒等那阵子猛烈的疼痛过去，接着继续走向浴室。

　　史蒂夫在门口打开灯，装作很惊讶看到巴基坐在浴室尽头的浴缸边儿上，把脸埋在他自己的手心里。他手边的盥洗池的龙头开着，他伸手把它关上。

　　“巴基？”史蒂夫说，声音像任何一个刚睡醒的人一样沙哑。他的小趾还在隐隐作痛。糟透了。

　　巴基从自己湿漉漉的手心里抬起脸来，鬓角上也沾着水珠。史蒂夫盯着他通红的眼眶和被水浸湿的嘴唇。他看起来苍白，几乎是病恹恹的，那让史蒂夫的心悬了起来。

　　“巴基，”他说，“你还好吗？”

　　他没得到回答。巴基眯起了眼，在冷白色的灯光下露出难以忍耐的神情。史蒂夫于是伸手重新把灯关掉。他往前走了一步，在从气窗照进来的细条灯线里看到巴基在他的位置上瑟缩了一下，接着站了起来。

　　“发生什么了？”史蒂夫小心地重复问了一次。

　　“不，”巴基慢慢地低声说，声音几乎和他的一样沙哑。“这里没什么可…”

　　但史蒂夫听出来了。那几乎是冬兵的声音，然而里面包含的东西太多，远远超过了它能表达的量，这就是为什么他听起来漠不关心又惊慌失措。他像是做了噩梦。当史蒂夫走近、谨慎地抓住他的肩膀时，巴基没有躲开。巴基没有做出任何反应，只是在他的手指底下安静地发着抖。史蒂夫试探着触摸他的肩膀、脖颈，在碰到他冰冷的脸颊时因为那个念头僵住了。

　　“……你想起来了，”他难以置信地悄声说，“你想起来了，是吗？”

　　他甚至不太需要得到一个回答，那几乎是显而易见的。巴基的反应慢了半拍，但仍然既快又激烈。

　　“——你应该杀了我，”巴基伸手去推史蒂夫的手臂，试图从他的紧握中逃走，“你早就应该那么做。你应该——”

　　“冷静点，巴基。嘿，老兄，看着我，别……”

　　“滚出去，”巴基挣脱了，他朝后退了一大步，提高了声音。“别碰我。”

　　史蒂夫反倒镇定了下来。

　　“我不打算去任何地方，”他说，“除非你需要一杯水。你想喝点什么吗？牛奶？还是热可可？我可以——”

　　他没能听清巴基接下来具体说了什么，或许他自己也不清楚。那是一个模糊、恼火和无措的喊叫，接着是一连串的噪音——他们撞上了瓷砖墙壁，准确点说，是史蒂夫被猛地推搡到了墙壁上，而那只金属手正握着他的脖子。淋浴喷头掉了下来，他迷迷糊糊地注意到巴基也赤着脚。

　　他没法把史蒂夫举起来，但仍能用左手卡着他的脖子，把他牢牢地压在墙上，使他动弹不得。

　　怒火把他眼睛里的水分蒸干了。史蒂夫能闻到他在自己耳边的呼吸，冬兵贴着他的耳朵，低声说出长长的一串俄国话。

　　“……巴基，”史蒂夫抓住他的手腕，从嗓子眼里挤出一个喑哑的声音。这个字眼唤醒了他。

　　那只铁手像被烫着了一样迅速被松开了，巴基向后退开，直到他的后背碰上了远离史蒂夫的那侧墙壁。他的手臂嗡嗡作响，在睡衣底下的胸口急剧起伏着。史蒂夫也靠在墙上喘气，眨着眼试图驱散视野里的暗角。巴基摸索着打开镜子上方的日光灯，这次换成是史蒂夫眯起眼了。

　　“你知道我还没学过俄语。”史蒂夫咳嗽了两声，抚摸着他的喉咙，巴基目不转睛地看着那里的红痕。它们正在以肉眼可见的速度慢慢消退。“你说我什么了，”他问，“混球？还是该死的混蛋？听起来比这种要长。”

　　“忘了那个，”巴基咬着牙告诉他，“忘了它。如果我足够清醒的话我是不会那么说的。”

　　“可能你该教我俄语，”他的喉咙仍在火辣辣地刺痛，“这样我就能搞清每次你和娜塔莎在谈论些什么了。”

　　巴基瞪着他。

　　“别做梦了。你是疯了吗？冰冻也破坏了你的脑子吗？”

　　“嘿，注意你的措辞。”

　　“我差点杀了你，加上刚才的，一共三次。为什么不发火？有任何人告诉过你冬兵基本上是个危险的、没有意识的机器吗？”

　　“那就是你想说的？真的吗？”史蒂夫笑了，“你倒是确实让山姆的预言成真了。我没有半死，但那真挺疼的。”

　　“罗杰斯，让我一个人待着。你听见了吗？”

　　“不。巴基，你听着。我不会让你一个人待着，至少不是现在。”浴室里的地面很凉，他站直身体，感到有种奇怪的勇气注入了他。“这里有我想保护的东西，我曾经失败了，现在我会再试一次。所以别想着能把我赶开，也别想着能再逃走。直到最后一刻，记得吗？你说过的。你保证过，我也是。”

　　“我知道你记得这个，”史蒂夫说，“我想大家都很难忘掉这种台词。”

　　“你真是疯了，”巴基气恼地笑出了声，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你不正常。他们都知道美国队长有这么疯吗？”

　　“嘿，我们的共识一直是我是这帮人里最正常的一个！”

　　“我很怀疑。”巴基说。史蒂夫看着他，他仍然很像曾花了一整个小时把脸浸在冷水里，但目光又重新像是活着了。

　　“来吧，”史蒂夫走向门外，“说真的，你想喝点儿什么？”

　　

　　*

　　

　　史蒂夫煮了两杯热可可，分装在他们两个的白色和蓝色马克杯里。巴基慢吞吞地跟在他后头进了厨房，直到他把杯子在餐桌上摆好才坐下。他显得有点拘束，史蒂夫猜那是因为刚才那次小小的失控。巧克力的温暖香气飘浮在他们之间，史蒂夫拉开椅子在他对面坐下。他口干舌燥，但是没有一点想去碰他的可可的冲动。巴基看起来也和他一样。

　　“所以，”他小心地清了清嗓子。“你想起来了。冬兵的事？”

　　巴基眼神动了动，但仍然拒绝和史蒂夫对视。

　　“……没有很多。”他最后低声说。

　　史蒂夫悄悄用拇指摩挲着杯柄的断口。“你想谈谈吗？”

　　巴基安静地摇头。

　　“没什么可说的。你只需要知道，你一开始就应该把我送去审判的，”他说，“我不值得待在这里。”

　　“嘿，”史蒂夫尽量让自己的语气柔和些，“你知道就算那不是你，我也不可能把一个没有能力为自己辩护的人送去审判的。直到今晚之前你都还不清楚究竟发生了什么，况且……那不是你的错。”

　　巴基用沉默来表示反对，史蒂夫叹了口气。

　　“没人告诉过你在那之后的事，对不对？”史蒂夫说，“我是说，在你……从那儿掉下去之后的事。实际上，我也没和任何人说过。“

　　巴基迅速地看了他一眼，没有回答。史蒂夫索性越过桌面去抓住他的手腕。他有点坐立不安，但没试着抽回手。

　　“我回去找到了我们曾一起喝酒的那地方，那时他们已经把它炸毁了。”史蒂夫有点难为情地笑了一下，“基本上。我坐在那儿喝酒，想着我还剩下多少张你的照片。我还……哭了。很丢人。而且也根本没用。无论我怎么做都没用，你知道无法挽回是什么感觉……佩吉也在那里，她说我没必要责备自己。她说那不是我的错。

　　“但那不是事情的根本。根本是，我失去你了。这和你的死是谁造成的并没有什么关系，我看着你从那里掉下去而无能为力只是让这种痛苦变得更加难以忍受，但——无论如何。无论如何。现在你在这里，只是这件事就足够让我高兴了，这和他们是不是用你去做过那些邪恶的事也没有关系。

　　“不是说任何事会比较轻松。我在这儿醒来，像只睡了两个钟头，接着就又忙着拯救世界，尝试应付所有那些新东西，来尽可能保持忙碌。但你不在。我曾以为即使失去一切，至少还有你，可接着我就什么也没有了。直到我发现你还活着，巴基，这就是二十一世纪对我做过最好的事了。”

　　巴基对着桌面发出一个短促的、很像是啜泣的笑声。

　　“真希望我也能和你一样不在乎这个，”他说。

　　“我不是说我不在乎他们做的，你知道我不是那个意思。巴基，看着我。看着我。”

　　史蒂夫推开他缺了柄的马克杯，从桌子上方探过身体，他双手捧着好友的脸，迫使他抬起头来。两滴泪因此滑出巴基的眼眶，在他脸上留下湿痕。

　　“上帝啊，”史蒂夫喃喃地说。他移动手掌遮住那两道泪痕，垂下头把额头抵上巴基的。

　　

　　他们在餐厅里待过了剩下的整夜。史蒂夫三次把冷掉的可可热好，然后再放到失去温度；他们在餐桌两旁面对面坐着，直到在窗外新的黎明降临。

　　

　　


	17. Chapter 17

　　

　　而事实证明最好还是别指望山姆·威尔能胜任任何需要在舒适的室内什么也不干，还得连续一个小时以上保持清醒的工作。

　　那是张宽阔、结实的躺椅，相当适合它的主人比大多数人都要壮观的体格；而当他在它上头被骤然下坠的感觉惊醒时，冬兵已经目不转睛地盯着他看了不知有多久。

　　山姆飞快地清醒了过来。他们互相瞪了好一会儿。

　　“……你不要说句‘在你左边’或什么的吗？”他问。

　　巴基根本没打算接他的话。

　　“史蒂夫在哪？”他问。

　　“老天，我还以为你这辈子都不打算直呼他的名字了。”

　　巴基皱了皱眉。“那是我们阳台上的躺椅吗？”

　　“喔，是啊。我会——我正打算把它放回去。”

　　——他是不是说了“我们”？

　　山姆站起来小心地舒展身体，余光始终没离开若有所思地坐在床上的巴恩斯。

　　打从这两位来自上世纪的老人被禁足在家以来，他已经有好几天都没在他们通常晨练的湖边遇上任何竞争对手了。直到今天，在他正要结束他的晨跑时，他注意到美国队长一个人——巴恩斯不在——他一个人沿着湖边低头慢跑，看起来奇怪的疲惫和心情舒畅，就像一根绷得太久的弦终于被拧松，以至于显得有些松松垮垮。

　　“嘿——超级士兵，”他加快脚步追上他，“你在这儿。”

　　史蒂夫做了几步缓冲，接着停了下来。

　　“哦，嗨，山姆。”他说，附送了一个略嫌勉强的公式化微笑。

　　山姆被他的样子吓着了。

　　“巴恩斯揍了你的脸吗？” 

　　不是说他脸上真有伤痕什么的。就是他的表情看起来像被揍了一顿，还是那种一边倒、未经反抗的。很容易想见。

　　“什么？不，”史蒂夫立刻回答。但他仔细想了想，又不是那么确定了。“……也可能是这样。”

　　“……”

　　“我想跑上几圈再回去，你能先去我家吗？”他问，“我不放心巴基一个人。”

　　“……没问题，”山姆惊讶地低下头去看他的手表，“需要我今天请假吗？”

　　“谢了。巴基，呃……我们昨晚出了点麻烦。”

　　“……”

　　山姆觉得自己又要聋了。但还好，事情并不像他想象的那样——他算是发现了，只要扯上美国队长和他的老伙计巴基，就没有哪件事是能像他想象的那样发展的。很难说清当他发现在自己的厨房里绝没有发生任何不得体的事情时他到底是安心还是失望；同样的，当他知道“麻烦”是在指巴基取回了他的一部分噩梦回忆时，他忍不住要想：就这样？

　　史蒂夫又跟他道了次谢。他告诉山姆：“备用钥匙在门垫底下。” 

　　

　　山姆漫不经心地在他曾住过几天的这间卧室里走走停停，戳戳碰碰。他拿起床头的相框，那里头的照片已经从那张美国队长和他的副手巴恩斯的黑白合照换成了另一张彩色的：两个人里个头比较矮的那个在左边的袖子底下闪着金属的光泽。他又把它放回原来的地方。

　　“所以，你现在是谁？”他用一根手指推着相框的一角，直到它摆放的角度令人满意。“冬兵？还是 **那个** 巴基？”

　　巴基只看了他一眼，就躺回到他堆在床头的羽绒枕头里，还闭起了眼。在山姆来得及觉得自尊受创之前，巴基安静地回答了。

　　“史蒂夫认为是后者，”他说，“我希望他是对的。”

　　“足够令人放心了。”山姆说，“事实上，我喜欢这个答案。”

　　巴基睁开眼，就为了更充分地对他表达不愉快：“我不在乎你的看法。”

　　“我也不在乎你是否在乎，”山姆轻松地回答，“但你能把这话直接告诉队长就更好了。他看起来非常担心。想吃点什么吗？”

　　巴基考虑了几秒。

　　“鸡肉三明治？”

　　“……伙计，要是以后再有谁说你记性不好，”山姆费力地拖起躺椅，打开他们卧室通往阳台的玻璃门。“我就要用力敲他的脑壳，直到他的记性变得跟你一样好。”

　　

　　他们做了满满一大盘鸡肉三明治，用克林特前一天塞在他们冰箱里的食材；煮了咖啡，山姆看着巴基用手机播放一支新歌的重混版本来计时。

　　“为什么像你们这样的老家伙总能让我吃惊？”他问。

　　“可能是因为你太年轻太单纯？”巴基回答。

　　“嘿！”山姆抗议道，“如果你打算要开玩笑，你至少应该要有点笑容。”

　　巴基真的给了他一个，就是显得有点没睡醒——敷衍程度跟史蒂夫一小时前给他的那个有一拼。

　　“不得不说，”过了一会儿，山姆终于有点困惑地告诉他，“你的确跟我预计的状态不一样。”

　　开门声帮巴基避免了回答这个问题。

　　

　　他选择倚在冰箱旁吃东西而不是坐在桌边。他已经好几次朝自己的记忆里窥视，没有细看——只为了确定那些东西还在原处。那些数小时前还在折磨他的东西，现在正让他变得平静。他也知道它们还在增殖，就像其他那些碎片一样。

　　他吞下一口咖啡（这次几乎没加糖），看着史蒂夫把马克杯举到嘴边，光明正大地对他投来关切的目光。（山姆惊叫道，“为什么你们俩在用对方的杯子？！”；他又一次微笑了。）他意识到自己现在的释然和史蒂夫的是同一种东西。

　　至少有些事终于被确定下来，无论好坏：事实就是事实，无论那具体是淤泥、血沼还是荆棘丛。它们将同样组成他的立足之地，也无论当他们最终开始谈论时是否能达成一致。

　　史蒂夫对他摇头，他也用不赞同的眼神盯回去。隔在他们之间的餐桌现在像一道战壕，而他们在两侧分别坚持着自己的论点，谁也不肯头一个妥协。

　　“那不会让任何事情变好，”史蒂夫说，“不会有任何人从中受益。你知道你是在要求你不应该接受的惩罚。”

　　“全世界只有你会这么认为。”

　　“你知道那不是事实。”

　　“你没明白，”巴基开始感到焦躁，很大程度上是因为史蒂夫不可动摇的笃定语气，仿佛他是在向他解释地球正围绕太阳运转。“你不知道那像什么。只是掉下去——就在那里结束要好得多，”他说，“相信我。 **死掉要好得多** 。”

　　史蒂夫试图反对，但巴基投过来的视线让他闭了嘴。

　　“人们流血，死去。因为我。而现在我坐在这里好像一切都没发生过，那算什么？ ”

　　“算一个机会，另一个。我们可以一起来应付这个。如果想要补偿，你仍然有很多更好的办法。你知道的。”

　　“那些被我杀死的人，”巴基问，“谁来给他们机会？”

　　“那不是 **你** ，你知道那不是你。别那么说。”

　　“你还是不明白。冬兵就是我，或无论他叫什么名字。我在杀人时用的不只是他们重新给我装上的这只手。”

　　他盯着自己放在桌面上的那支金属手臂，就好像他是在看着一条蛇之类。

　　“但你不是他，”史蒂夫试图指出这之中的不完全对应关系，“是你在这里，而不是他。你在害怕你自己吗？”

　　“我没理由觉得自己是安全的。”他回答，表现出那种面对一个傻问题的耐心：“就算你要说冬兵和巴恩斯不同，他也就在这里。”他抬起手，朝自己的太阳穴做了个手势。“我现在记得了。如果不是我就是他，那么他至少也是在我之中。如果我只是个碰巧处在康复期的疯子呢？也许最好我还是该和他同归于尽或什么的——”

　　“……不。”

　　史蒂夫最终离开了他的椅子。

　　“那不对。我知道这个，你自己也知道。”他移开目光，谨慎地盯着他们橱柜的一角，试着不要深呼吸得太明显。“嘿……听着，伙计。如果我们真要照这种思路来讨论，事情就没完没了了。”

　　“你知道事情不会像那样发展，”史蒂夫几乎是有点固执地绷直了后背，“你只是在找一个用来责备、惩罚你自己的由头。别那么做。”

　　巴基出声地、长长地叹了口气。他收回放在桌上的手，放弃争辩，垂下头望向自己放在膝头的手心。

　　“所以接下来，”他说，“我们应当继续藏在这里，直到他们发现美国队长在家里窝藏了一个杀人凶手吗？”

　　

　　“当然不。最好是在事情变成那样之前处理好这个。”科尔森说，“巴恩斯中士，你准备好了吗？”

　　“我们能多大程度保证事情公正进行？”史蒂夫问，而巴基也想知道同样的问题。

　　科尔森轮流望着他们俩。

　　“我不知道，”他说，“因为我甚至不知道你们想要什么样的答案。我说是，或者不，然后事情的发展还是会不如你们中的一个的预期，你们还都会觉得我在说谎。”

　　“听起来很复杂，”巴基皱起了眉。

　　“是很复杂，”科尔森承认，“委员会评估完全是另一回事。如果是公开审判，我们还可以做更多准备。除了那些正在神盾监狱服刑的潜在证人，我们还可以尽力确保陪审团里有老兵，二战遗属，精神医生的席位……”

　　“还有LGBT，”克林特嚼着口香糖。

　　“……还有LGBT人士。会有所帮助。”科尔森实话实说。

　　

　　“你知道无论他们怎么决定我都不会抱怨的，”巴基说，他把那件POLO的扣子仔细地扣到紧挨着喉咙口的那个。“你知道吧？我……”他重新考虑了措辞，“我想我应当负起责任。”

　　“但不是你不应该负的那部分责任，”史蒂夫凑近了点，去解开最顶上的两个扣子。“他们告诉我应该这么穿。”

　　他向后退开一步，打量了一遍自己好友的全身。娜塔莎在电话里建议巴基不要穿得过于正式，因为那会显得他像是“衣冠楚楚的杀人爱好者，在法庭上全靠流氓律师脱罪，完事儿之后还要对被害者的家人挑衅的那种”。现在则看起来正好。他伸手拍拍巴基的手臂，又揉了揉他的颈侧，才终于走去打开房门。他们下楼，来到外面的细雨中。科尔森和鹰眼正在一辆看起来没什么人情味儿的黑色吉普旁等着。扛着摄像机的年轻人和所有人一样穿着便服，棕色皮肤，又瘦又高；他原本倚在车上，在看到他们之后就飞快地直起了身子。史蒂夫十分确信自己曾在哪儿见过他。

　　史蒂夫向他们走去，但巴基在他后面停下了脚步。

　　“史蒂夫，”他出声叫他，随后又改了口：“队长。”

　　史蒂夫转过身去。

　　“谢谢你，”他看着他，“为了每件事。”

　　“……这是个告别吗？”

　　史蒂夫不知道这句话怎么会脱口而出。他几乎从没真的（敢）去考虑过这种可能性，巴基微微睁大了眼睛，仔细地看着他。

　　“不是，”他说。

　　“不是？”

　　“不。”

　　“……好。”

　　他有点茫然地站在那里，感到手足无措。巴基站得离他只有两英尺远，接着他们还会乘同一辆车去往同一个地方，可感觉却像他正又一次从冰雪覆盖的山谷上空向下望去。不同之处在于他只要伸出手就能碰得到巴基，而他却不知道这么做是否合适：他们的特许摄影师正把镜头朝向他们，而巴基只在专注地看着他。

　　“队长，”他问，“你现在还愿意给我个拥抱吗？”

　　

　　

　　18.

　　

　　“我曾说过无论他们要怎么安排我都不会抱怨，”巴基说，“我能收回这话吗？”

　　“当然——不行。”托尼得意洋洋地挥舞着他手里的那份纸质文件，“队长，你没必要微笑得像个刚出院的骨折患者。而中士，你应该在你的位置上坐好；让我们来看看他们是怎么说的。”

　　巴基坐在他的椅子上往上抱怨地看着队长，史蒂夫只小小地耸了耸肩：这回总不能怪到他的头上了。

　　“‘詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯’，AKA巴基·巴恩斯，”铁人大声念道，“‘AKA冬日战士，有义务为神盾局供职，并每周接受指定人员的心理状况评估及指导’。他们就喜欢这个，是不是？去年他们也给我指定了一个。我告诉他们有班纳博士在帮我，可他们根本不听。”他朝空气里随便比了个手势，“虽说他不是自愿的，你知道。”

　　“我知道，”史蒂夫说。实话。

　　“‘巴恩斯所客观占有的金属义肢包含的一切技术信息归美国政府所有，斯塔克工业被特许对它进行彻底的技术分析及必要时的改造。巴恩斯有义务配合上述研究活动’。我喜欢这个。”

　　巴基向下扯了扯嘴角，托尼继续念下去。

　　“接下来是：‘巴恩斯有义务在复数名复仇者的监管下生活’。也就是说他得搬进复仇者大厦。也就是说，你们，”他冲着队长和巴基点头，“得搬进复仇者大厦。”

　　“且，‘除公务原因外，巴恩斯需要在至少一名复仇者成员的陪同下外出’。队长，你听到了吗？这条是写给你的。”

　　“我对这个没意见，”巴基说，那成功地抹去了托尼脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容。 

　　“说真的，你们不会故意为了恶心我们干那些肉麻事儿吧？”他担忧地问。

　　“你指什么？”巴基毫不客气地对他露出了这个清晨在等候室里见到史蒂夫和托尼以来的第一个笑容，把铁人惊得忘了接下来他想说什么。

　　

　　*

　　

　　在他们自己的楼层改造好之前，贾维斯把他们安排进了公共楼层的客房里。那里很贴心地有且只有一张大尺寸双人床。

　　“这是根据你们的生活习惯进行的特殊安排，”贾维斯解释道，“其他人并不需要共用房间。这里的空间十分充裕，请放心使用。”

　　“呃，谢谢你，贾维斯。”史蒂夫有点尴尬地说。

　　“不客气。”电子管家的声音没什么起伏，“斯塔克先生建议你们现在到地下实验室去和其他人会和。祝你们今天过得愉快。”

　　

　　在斯塔克的私人实验室的杂乱无章（托尼坚称一切都在正确的位置上，只是外人看不出这里头的精妙规律）里破天荒地被清理出了一小块儿空地，那里有张崭新的，很像牙科门诊用的那种手术椅被固定在地面上。布鲁斯把衬衫袖子卷在手肘附近，托尼握着一只扳手。看样子他们刚刚把这东西装好。

　　铁人心不在焉地把那只扳手戳到了布鲁斯身上，换来了一声恼火的低呼。但接着布鲁斯接过它，把它收进了工具箱。

　　布鲁斯邀请巴基躺上去，好让他来调整它的高度以及倾斜角度。

　　“我讨厌这种椅子，”巴基半躺在上头，闷闷地抱怨。

　　“一定得用这种东西吗？”史蒂夫皱着眉看着那张由皮质的黑色和镀铬的银色组成的座椅，以及僵硬地躺在它上面的好友。

　　“放心，我会像改造你们的楼层一样来改造它的。”托尼大度地宣布。

　　于是第三天上午巴基依约独自下来进行对他的手臂的第一次全面检查的时候，那张椅子变成了桃红色，从头到脚都被看起来软绵绵的珊瑚绒包裹着。

　　巴基目瞪口呆。不过当他真的躺上去时，他发现感觉还不错。摸起来也软绵绵，还毛绒绒的。因此当铁人在他的左手臂上忙活时，他睡着了。

　　“养一只猫，”这是他在那张椅子上醒来之后说的第一句话。

　　“什么？”托尼正在整理他的工具架，把那些巴基认不全的东西按照他看不懂的规律排列好。那只带轮子的机械手帮他举着一个托盘，他转过头来。

　　“你做梦了吗？”

　　“养一只猫。要是你真想仔细研究我的手臂的话。”

　　“嘿，瞧瞧这个！现在你开始提条件了。”托尼举起双手，“我不喜欢长毛的动物。你瞧，我们有笨笨，”它微微点头示意自己的存在，一支电笔从托盘边缘滚落到了地上。“你可以——”

　　“养一只猫。然后我会配合你的一切研究。”

　　“没门儿。”

　　“……”

　　巴基看着托尼，托尼也瞪回去。但不一会儿他就举手投降了。

　　“……够了。好。养一只猫。你赢了，好吗？”要知道他现在可没穿着他的战甲，会在这种惨无人道的狗狗眼攻击中败下阵来实在情有可原。“可你要是敢再用那个‘我是个心灵受创的前杀手，我听不懂你的反对意见’的眼神看我，我就要反悔。——嘿，别问‘那是什么’。就是你现在这个表情！”

　　“我标出了大厦周边半小时内可以到达的范围内的三家宠物收容所，”贾维斯把全息图像放到托尼面前，“其中红色星号的那家两天前收容了一只被遗弃的小猫，混血种，半个月大，有需要手术的视力障碍。”

　　“够了，J。”托尼说。“为什么你总是 **这么** 贴心？哦……等一下。你说会配合我的一切研究？”

　　巴基点点头。

　　“包括往你的手臂里装个AI？”

　　“……”巴基考虑了几秒。

　　“在猫之后。”

　　“成交。”

 

　　

　　巴基第一次在大厦里做早餐是在一周之后。

　　那是个周末的清晨，他挣扎着从一条史蒂夫的手臂底下爬出来，睡眼惺忪地走出他们的房间，到公用食品区给自己找一杯冰水，然后做起了培根煎蛋。在他盛出第一盘时，有人从他旁边把盘子拿走了。

　　巴基本以为是史蒂夫，但那片罩在他头上的阴影比史蒂夫的要大。他转过头。

　　一个陌生人。

　　一个块儿头很大的、金发蓝眼的陌生人，正压低下巴看着他。他手里举着那只盘子，说起话来胸腔里隆隆作响。

　　“汝为何人？”

　　巴基本能地觉得他应该穿着带金属护胸的软甲和披风，而不是上头写着 **I♥PUPPY** 的T恤和水洗牛仔。

　　“索尔？嘿，伙计，我不知道你也在这儿。”史蒂夫终于出现了，“这是巴基。巴基·巴恩斯，我以前和你们提起过。我最好的朋友。”

　　史蒂夫想可能索尔不记得巴基应该已经死了七十年，或者他就只是有点对复活这档子事习以为常；总之，他没问。

　　“吾友之友，亦吾友也！”他当即朗声宣布。

　　索尔并不住在这里。在那一系列麻烦过后，复仇者们还是第一次再见到他们的这位神域故人。他从伦敦远道而来，只为拜访这几位老友，随后只留下了一串电话号码，就又和他的雷神锤和雷声一起消失在了东北方向的天空里。

　　好像要为了印证他对友谊的理论，在接下来的集体晨会（或者说早餐暨集体闲聊时间）里，他一屁股坐在巴基的左边，还时不时地从他的碗里拿玉米脆片吃。而巴基看起来浑身都不自在，并且近来少有地困惑得要命；看样子要不是史蒂夫也在他从他右边吃他的零食，他早就丢下碗走开了。

　　然后其他所有人都看到在索尔大笑着拍他的后背的时候，巴基绷起肩膀做出了对抗飓风的防御姿态。

　　“我们是不是发现了冬兵的天敌？”克林特窃笑着。巴基恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

　　“洛基怎么样了？”直到午饭时间，娜塔莎才装作在不经意间问起了这个问题。

　　他们的确花了点时间来理解索尔讲给他们的那个处处反转的混乱故事。到他说到洛基的鲜血流尽的尸体被留在他牺牲的那颗荒芜星球上时，就连娜塔莎都开始同情起嗓音低沉、带着被很好地克制过的悲痛神情的雷神来了。

　　“呃，节哀，伙计。他会在你们的……那什么。瓦尔哈拉里，享受无尽的荣光的。”托尼贴心地拍着他的肩膀，雷神叹了口气，重新举起叉子。

　　‘洛基“死了”！’鹰眼在索尔看不到的地方用口型说，在空气里蜷起手指打双引号，‘鬼才信呢。’他无声地说。

　　史蒂夫心里想要对这么个灾害源的消灭而欢呼的那一部分觉得他说得有道理。只是一小部分。大部分的他还是在为索尔失去了他弟弟而哀悼的。

 

        *

 

　　在队长和冬兵搬进给他们准备的楼层的前一天晚上，他们说服了山姆一起来参加派对。

　　克林特早些时候问起猎鹰为什么没一起搬进来时，巴基告诉他：“史蒂夫和我去邀请他了，可他说，‘见鬼，当然不要！我已经受够看你们俩卿卿我我了。去瞎别人的眼吧。’”

　　接着巴基为自己辩解：“我们没有卿卿我我。根本不知道他在说什么。”

　　因此当山姆出现在复仇者大厦里时，克林特第一时间走过去同情地抚摸着他的后背，告诉他，他非常能理解他不要搬进来的决定。

　　“可怜的伙计。你要是什么时候不想待在这儿了，”山姆也同情地看着他，“可以打给我。我小组里有个在租房中介工作的前炮兵。”

　　“呃……谢谢？但其实我不是……”

　　“不客气，”山姆理解地拍了拍他的肩膀，“人们的确有时候会想躲开某些事的。”

　　克林特乖乖地闭了嘴。

　　

　　这场派对比史蒂夫预计的要安静得多。安静，并且对来自上个世纪的人来说同样友好，仅仅像是另一个复仇者式的自助晚餐，区别只在于同时还提供不限量的酒水。而让贾维斯全权接管背景音乐，则是托尼今天里做的最令人感激的一个妥协。

　　在娜塔莎站在窗边冲他做那个“我们需要谈谈“的手势时，史蒂夫已经可以确定他有听到至少三支自己存在笔记本里、有时会独自欣赏的曲子。贾维斯把它们用不至于影响谈话的声音放出来，好在这个充满现代感的空间里显得不是那么突兀。一切都足够松弛，包括在房间中央和其他人待在一起的巴基。

　　他笑得还有些拘束，但看起来还算自在。史蒂夫知道巴基总是能很快适应，一直以来他都是他们两个里更能应付这种场合的那个——即使是在他成为美国队长之后，人们也一直更乐意和巴基一起到酒馆去，做些除了战斗以外的别的什么事。几分钟前他和鹰眼合着贾维斯放的圆舞曲跳起了双男步，一边有条不紊地旋转，一边互相嘲笑对方的舞技。

　　“他们大概是我们里跳得最好的两个了，”队长说。尽管巴基上世纪风格的舞步跟有着舞台遗风的巴顿跳法搭配起来有些滑稽，娜塔莎还是乐意赞同史蒂夫的判断。

　　“要是他们谁踩了另一个的脚，”她说，“那他只能是故意的。”

　　——或者是因为过度分心，史蒂夫在心里补充。

　　如果你看得足够仔细，就会发现鹰眼正全心投入地注意着的地方是这里而不是他的脚下。如果有可能，他一定希望自己的耳朵能长到七英尺长。而巴基，则在每次转身、退步、面朝向史蒂夫的空当，都要远远地对他露出微笑。就像在那些旧日好时光里，巴恩斯家的少爷被舞厅里的姑娘们围在舞池里，却始终打定主意要分出一半心思留意着待在角落的小个子罗杰斯。如果偶然史蒂夫和别的姑娘搭上了话，他就会露出这种鼓励的笑容。

　　美国队长的脸上是铁人绝对会不无嘲弄地称之为“追忆似水年华”的那种表情。黑寡妇看着他，好几秒之后才意识到自己在微笑。

　　“这真是难以相信，”她低声说，“感觉已经过了很久，而你们也的确已经走了这么远。”

　　“你说过很难和谁约会，因为你更希望有个和你有共同经历的人。”娜塔莎追着队长的视线，望向正握着克林特的肩膀轻快地旋转的前任杀手。“但我想现在你正好找到了一个。”

　　“是啊，”史蒂夫望着同一方向，安然地微笑着。

　　娜塔莎忍俊不禁。“嘿，队长，你在听吗？”

　　那把史蒂夫的注意力重新拉回到了窗边，夜空底下。

　　“什么？我在……呃，嘿，等一下。”史蒂夫警觉地扬起了眉毛，“什么约会？”

　　“你知道我在说什么。”

　　“……你的确知道巴基是我这辈子最好的朋友吧？”史蒂夫笑了起来，但声音里透着没法彻底掩饰掉的紧张。

　　“当然了。而且我不仅知道这个。你，就我所知还是个处男；至于巴基·巴恩斯，他有过稳定的女伴吗？七十年前，或者现在？”

　　史蒂夫发觉自己真的仔细回想了那么一刻。然后他只能慢慢地说：“娜塔莎，你知道这不能说明任何事……”

　　“得了吧，队长。我们已经很多次讨论过这个问题，只是你确实应该承认，当你在说‘最好的朋友’，你是在说如果他是个女孩儿，或者你自己是，你们会很乐意嫁给对方。别否认，你们就是那样。说真的，现在还有人不知道你们睡在同一张床上吗？”

　　但那是张很大的床！队长真希望所有人也知道这一点。尤其是在这里的那张，比史蒂夫旧公寓里的那张还要大上二分之一。就算有时他们会在早上醒来发现枕错了枕头，鼻子对着鼻子，或是手脚缠在一起，那也只是些绝无恶意的寻常接触。

　　“……那是不可能发生的，”史蒂夫耐心地告诉她，“你不能假设这种——”

　　“我当然知道那不可能发生。但实际上，你知道的，队长。这是二十一世纪，事情不需要那么复杂。如果两个人想结婚，那他们就尽管结婚好了。不过是些纸头活计，我想复仇者们都会很乐意帮这些小忙的。”

　　“结婚？呃……”

　　“我只是打个比方。当然你们可以从约会开始啦。”

　　“……”

　　“这次又是太害羞，还是太害怕？”娜塔莎问，“别跟我说你忙。你一天里已经有三分之二的时间都花在他的身上了。”

　　史蒂夫垂下了视线。

　　“……其实我不明白为什么你们所有人都会往……这个方向鼓励我，”他用手指捏了捏鼻梁。“说真的……有那么明显吗？”他最终问道。

　　娜塔莎没想到他会这么轻易地承认。娜塔莎以为他们的队长会需要更多的说服。她一直和其他人一样猜，他只是不知道那是爱：隔开他们的以前是时代，观念还有战争，后来则是七十年间的所有那些苦难和人事变迁，它们加起来几乎是半个世界了，而这世界还在不断地替它自己换掉血液，更新肌腱和骨骼，变成彻底不同的其他什么东西。但有一些东西，还是不会变。只是这些不变的东西用新的（她，和他们的）观点来看，会得出完全不同的结论。

　　“……他对我有求必应。”他低声说，“他从小就对我有求必应，现在也是。那就是我为什么不会去问。”

　　结果到头来事情根本就不是那样的。她一时忘了自己想说什么，好在队长并没发现她的惊讶。

　　“如果我跟他说想要什么东西，或者我想成为什么人，即使巴基一开始反对——他的确有时会反对；可最后他还是会转回来支持我的。从很久以前就像那样了。所以尤其是现在。我不想让事情看起来像是我在要求他的回报，或任何……你知道。至少不是现在。”

　　娜塔莎花了点时间来消化这个。她开始理解史蒂夫的理论，但还是不能接受。

　　“你是否意识到你是在说因为他爱你，所以你不能向他求爱？”她问。

　　“这不一样，”史蒂夫说，“我是在说我或许会让他没有其他选择。我恨我要这么说，但他在这里几乎只有我可以依靠，而现在甚至还多了条得随时有人跟着他的条约才能使他远离一所监狱。如果他没有去和女孩们约会的机会，那就不能算是拥有‘选择权’。”

　　“你认为你是在和谁说话？”娜塔莎故意露出一个被惹到了的表情，“我以为如果一个男人对黑寡妇都没有反应，我们应该就可以基本确定他确实对女孩儿们没兴趣了。”

　　“无意冒犯，”史蒂夫笑着告诉她，但依然没有要退让的意思。

　　“你知道吗，”娜塔莎抱起了手臂，“我想如果我拿同样的问题去问他，他会给我一模一样的答案。就是那些为什么你们还没在一起之类的问题。他会一样告诉我，因为你绝不会拒绝，所以他不能说。你知道他还会告诉我什么吗？”她仔细地观察着史蒂夫的表情，猜测自己能在多大程度上打动他。“他会告诉我，还因为他感到自己是个罪人，而美国队长绝对值得更好的。”

　　他皱起了眉。

　　“可那不是……”

　　“不，那不是。你知道你想要的是什么，就算你一直在转开目光，拒绝看它。你也知道你的朋友想要的是什么。”

　　“我希望我是理解错你了，”史蒂夫只好说。他朝房间中央望去。巴基放弃了继续和鹰眼跳下一支舞，现在正百无聊赖地坐在沙发一端，跳舞的人换成了山姆和克林特。看起来队伍中性别比例不均衡的劣势就是会在这种时候突然显现出来。 

　　“不，你没有。你爱他，你也知道他爱你。……天哪。有时候我真是恨透了你的那套道德观。

　　“你知道他总要身在某种处境里。不可能把一个人和他的环境剥离开，即使是只在概念上也不行。他可能需要帮助，可能确实比在你们的时代里的任何时候都更依赖你，但那不会改变这整件事。何况你总是会有世界上所有的理由来逃避。别说那不是 **逃** ，你知道那是的。”

　　她长长地叹了口气。

　　“今天是你和巴恩斯的派对。你们有权和任何一个人跳舞，也有权吻任何你们想吻的人。我们说得够清楚了吗？”

　　“很清楚。”史蒂夫不赞同地眨眨眼，“虽然你是在说我真的不会想……”

　　娜塔莎笑了起来。她宠爱地拍了拍队长的胳膊肘：“当然了，到最后我们会知道的。”

　　

　　当史蒂夫踏入他们的临时舞池时，巴基立刻站了起来。

　　“愿意赏我一支舞吗？”他问，附赠了一个显得有点儿狡黠的笑。

　　就像以前一样，史蒂夫想。这也是他在牵过巴基的一只手，把另一只手放在他的腰上之前能想的唯一一样东西了。

　　说实话，他跳得好多了，比起之前。血清给了他依照自己的想法操纵身体的能力，就像他突然学会了游泳一样，看起来他也可以胜任一支舞了。他甚至有了点自己能一晚上都不踩到巴基的脚的信心。但就因为这样，巴基显得有点儿遗憾。

　　“我还指望你会需要我教你怎么跳呢。”

　　史蒂夫笑了起来。

　　在他们经过托尼身旁时，他用手指嘭嘭地敲着巴基的金属手臂，大声说道：“照顾好她！我们现在已经有猫了。别忘了AI。接下来还有人想养点儿别的吗？”

　　他已经有点醉了，而巴基似乎也差不多。他和史蒂夫接受的是几乎同一种改造，他本来不应该醉的，或者他只是看起来醉了。史蒂夫注意到他开始走神，只有一个没什么意义的微笑还牢牢地挂在他嘴角，他的目光则正投向不知何处。

　　史蒂夫停了下来。他们面对面站着，而巴基看起来又一次陷入了迷茫。他伸手抓住了史蒂夫的手臂。

　　“史蒂夫。”他说。

　　“我在这儿。”史蒂夫小心地抓着他的肩膀。巴基看着他，似乎终于放下心来。

　　“你还好吗？”他问。巴基没有接他的话。

　　“如果没有你，”他重新移开了视线，有点突兀地说，“我可能会……你知道。毁掉我自己，或者毁掉别的什么。我不会撑过来的，要是我可以说现在算是‘撑过来了’的话。”

　　“你会的，”史蒂夫有点迷惑，但还是认真地告诉他，“即使我不在，你也会撑过来的。你是巴基·巴恩斯，没人比你更清楚一个人的本质是怎么一回事。没人能比你做得更好。”

　　他成功地点亮了他好友的眼睛，尽管只有短短几秒。他接着闭上眼，像要甩开一个念头一样摇了一次头。

　　“你还好吗，”史蒂夫又问了一次。“你想要一杯水吗？或者别的什么……嘿，小心。”他抓住巴基的手臂，防止他在后退的时候被地毯绊倒。

　　“不，我想我还好，伙计。但你既然问了，”巴基不确定地笑了起来，“也许一颗子弹如何？”他蜷起三根手指，用食指挨在自己的太阳穴上比划着，“我值得这个，你知道……”

 

　　史蒂夫无法回答。一种奇怪的感觉，就像冰，深深滑进他的胃里。

　　他开始明白自己再也不会见到那个完整的，不多不少的巴基了。有些东西长久地消逝，另一些则刻下了无法磨灭的划痕。他从那个令人绝望的深渊里爬出来，而深渊将永远不会放过他。即使是在欢乐的海洋中心，那深渊也会跟在他的脚边，使他走出的每一步都在悬崖边摇摇欲坠。那些东西会使他建议自己的挚友了结自己，或是在派对高潮渴望一颗子弹。他会在梦里一次次回到其中，被它纠缠，直到满身冷汗，瞳孔紧缩地惊醒。他明白过来这件事，那感觉就好像有人往他的胸口里塞了一把形状尖锐的金属片。

　　音乐响着。托尼斜倚在他的长沙发上，闭着眼给他的机器管家打拍子——他觉得是贾维斯在亲自演奏这支曲子，几乎就要睡着了，而杰克正心不在焉地趴在他的胸口，啃咬他的中央装置边缘；山姆不顾醉了一大半的班纳博士眼神涣散（还举着他的啤酒杯），自顾自地抓着他把一支多瑙河跳成了恰恰；而克林特和娜塔莎早就不知所踪。在这个灯火通明的角落里，没有人注意到他们。史蒂夫托起他的手肘，巴基驯服地翻转手掌抓着他的手臂来保持平衡。他跟从前一样，跟从前每次喝过酒一样嘴唇殷红，并非有意地笑得比蜜还甜。他终于还是收起了那个笑容，慢慢地眨着眼，好像为史蒂夫的沉默感到抱歉。

　　“在那里他们一直在告诉我。他们要确保我明白曾发生的所有事，他们一直在对我谈论那些。那些血，”他低声说，“还有那些死亡，它们——不是假的。不只是些噩梦。”他停顿了一下。“但其实他们没必要那么做的。我一直知道。我们都知道。”

　　“巴基……”

　　“好在其他的那些，”他说，“我和你在一起的那些，它们也是真的。这够好了，我是说。已经很够了。”巴基握起拳，轻轻敲在史蒂夫的胸口，“你同意吗？”他也忘了换成右手，但感谢托尼·史塔克，那一点也不疼。

　　史蒂夫匆忙地点头，咬着牙抵御眼眶刺痛的感觉。他再分辨不出什么音乐声了。这里这么吵，一切都混响成一团，可是又太亮了。其他人都上哪儿去了？

　　“队长？”巴基喃喃地说，凑近了点仔细研究史蒂夫的脸。

　　“你看起来特别红。”他最后说。

　　

　　很多时候，那都只是一瞬间的事。你合上眼，再睁开，发现事情已经发生了，而你怀疑起自己是否疯掉了几十秒。但无论如何也来不及了，即使是美国队长也只能垂着双手就那么站着，由着整个世界对此作出反应。

　　就他们所知，这个世界即使是以七十年前的标准来看，也实在是稀里糊涂、好坏不分，对故事情节或人物命运的猎奇品味足以惊呆任何智慧生物；它过于广阔，以致于每个人恰巧走上通往幸福道路的可能性都小得如同针尖上天使的羽毛梢。这可能的确是个无可救药的地方，一个拥挤得听不到任何足够清晰的声音的时代；可唯一值得庆幸的是，它同时也如此不为了讨好任何人的，令人费解的温柔。

 

　　

　　END

 


End file.
